


My Askbox is Open

by larryistakingcontrol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU!Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryistakingcontrol/pseuds/larryistakingcontrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr is an addiction, everyone knows about it. But for Louis and Harry it is a lot more. It will be the way that life found to put both of them together.</p><p>Harry doesn’t let anyone know anything about him is his page, even when he’s so famous. Nobody knows his name or his face, but he makes everyone fall in love with him only by his words.</p><p>Louis doesn’t let anyone know anything about him either, but when he finds that misterious blog, he just wants do know more about that stranger.</p><p>And maybe he does.</p><p>or…</p><p>An AU Tumblr about two random common british guys who met through this website.</p><p>***<br/>Read My Askbox is Open in Italian!<br/>http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2453891&i=1</p><p>Read My Askbox is Open in Polish!<br/>http://stories-by-bee.tumblr.com/post/76427334035/my-askbox-is-open-tlumaczenie<br/>***<br/>Go to the boys' blogs and enjoy the extras! Interect with them, they'll love it!<br/>randomcurlshere.tumblr.com<br/>alwaysinrainymood.tumblr com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [My Askbox Is Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096545) by [marcelowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! It's me, three years after my last update. I'm here to say thank you for all your kindness and comments and how good you've always been to me. I need to say I'm sorry, because I did exactly what I promised I wouldn't do, which was abandon this work. I've posted on chapter 19 my explanations and I hope you understand me.  
> Good news are that I'm finishing this soon. I really am this time, and one more thing:
> 
> You may have noticed (you probably did) that English is NOT my first languague and that we have mistakes and typos all over this story. It annoys the fuck out of me, and now that I'm older and that my English is DEFINITELY better, I'm editing all the chapters and cutting out the mistakes. Please, if you find any, call me out. 
> 
> The new chapters will be checked by my best friend Jenna, and she's a native and FREAKING smart, so it will be good.  
> That's it. I'll see you soon and thank you again!  
> This chapter was edited on 06/04/2017, by Jenna.   
> Have a good read!

  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
I don’t know about you guys, but I think that “Hey Ho” by The Lumineers is the best song ever.  
  
Louis had never heard of that song or band before. He thought it should be good though because the number of notes on that random post was huge. It had 20,359 notes, and just because of a simple sentence. So he decided to listen to it. He went on YouTube, typed in the song title, and instantly fell in love with the catchy melody.  
  
Yeah, maybe the one who posted that could know a few more good songs.  
  
(…)  
  
“I like music and gum. I love rain and good books. I like fanfics sometimes. I like good videos and games. I love to write. And I’ll probably love you if you follow me and talk to me sometimes."  
  
17, Bisexual. England.  
  
It was everything in the description of randomcurlshere’s tumblr. Louis didn’t think that much about it, just started to scroll down the page.  
  
That guy had a lot of followers. Like, a lot. Everything he posted got thousands of notes in minutes. And he couldn’t deny that everything there was really good.  
  
His page was really organized. He had one page for his texts, one for his random thoughts, one for his music recommendations, and another one for the questions he answered. And he received a lot of questions. Louis wanted to receive that many asks, but it was rare when one of this 300 followers sent him one; most of them were about how sassy he was.  
  
Louis wasn’t really thinking when he just started to stalk the stranger. He decided to go to the page of the random thoughts first.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
It’s raining today. Isn’t that amazing how rain makes everything looks better? I was just looking through my window and everything was so beautiful outside… The tiny drops touching the ground… I’m ridiculous today, just leave me alone.  
  
#its raining and i love it  #i cant stop looking outside #mum thinks im mental #i want to be a child again #is it bad if i go outside and shower in the rain  
  
30,485 notes  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
I’m missing you, G.  
  
#my sister is away leave me alone #i want to go to manchester to see her #is christmas that far #sentimental today #just want my g back  
  
19,365 notes.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
I have a crush on Johnny Depp and I’m not ashamed of it. How he does this? He looks even better through the years!  
  
#yes I love older guys #and older women #judge me #fuck me johnny  
  
32,856 notes.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
It’s cold today! A good day to write, don’t you guys think? You could send me some good ideas, hmm?  
  
#i love winter #i know its not winter #i want it to be winter #i want to write #send me ideas #or maybe i should just read some fanfic #hey can you rec me some good fics   
  
22,874 notes.  
  
  
  
“Okay, he knows what he’s doing” Louis murmured to himself.  
  
He went to the answered asks.  
  
  
  
Anonymous:   You’re so kind!  
  
thank you, babe! So are you! .xxx  
  
  
  
Anonymous:   Why aren't all the guys like you? You seem so perfect!  
  
I’m not, love, but I do my best. thanks .xxx  
  
  
  
Anonymous:   Just let us see your curls!!!!!  
  
haha, one day, sweetie. promise. you won’t like it, though. I’m not beautiful .xxx  
  
  
  
anouldgirlwithstraightfriends:   Girls have a chance with you?  
  
I’m bisexual. No prejudice here, honey ;) .xxx  
  
  
  
inloveforsomerandomcurls: you should show me yourself. I have a tumblr for you! : )   
  
I’m sorry, sweetheart : ( if I do it for you, I’ll have to do it for all my followers and people who made tumblrs for me. someday I’ll show you all, it’s a promise!  
  
  
  
“He’s really all that?” Louis asked himself, still scrolling through that page.  
  
He thought it was weird. People didn’t even know his name or what he looked like, but a lot of girls still made fanpages for him. Fanpages for a Tumblr account! How could this kind of thing even be possible?  
  
But some days later he got it. That guy was really good with all his texts and thoughts. His words were always so simple and so kind, and he was so sweet and gentle with everyone, that people being in love with him really made sense. He was the kind of guy who everyone falls in love with. The kind of inaccessible guy.   
  
  
  
“Louis? Can you please get off that computer?”  
  
“Since when do you care about me, Lottie?” he responded his sister, eyes not leaving the computer screen.   
  
“Since you started to get addicted! Come on, it’s so beautiful outside!” Lottie complained from where she was standing in the doorway to his room.   
  
“It’s not raining.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s why I said it's a beautiful day then.”  
  
“Lottie, you can go back to mum and tell her I’m fine, okay? You don’t have to pretend you’re worried about me. I heard her asking you to check. Now just leave.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
She walked back downstairs and Louis went to the thoughts page again, hoping for an update.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
Can we pretend that we’re young again? I really want to say those silly things to you just to see you laugh. I want us to be that silly again. I don’t like seriousness. I hate talking about your uni. I want to be a kid again. Can we?  
  
#missing that old best friend #hes looking like an adult #are we adults #i dont want to be an adult #i just want to be a kid forever #is it that too much to ask  
  
  
  
Louis laughed and rolled his eyes. He was only seventeen and was talking shit about being an adult.  
  
“C’mon, curls, you don’t want to lose my respect.”  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
Can we pretend that we’re young again? I really want to say those silly things to you just to see you laugh. I want us to be that silly again. I don’t like serious. I hate talking about your uni. I want to be a kid again. Can we?  
  
  
  
said a guy who’s 17 and doesn’t even have hair on his cock.  
  
  
  
Maybe it was rude, but he didn’t care because he knew he wouldn’t see it. Come on, in 20k+ notes, that guy would never find this.   
  
(…)  
  
Louis was a typical guy. He had friends (Stan and Niall were his best friends, you don’t need anyone else when you have those two), his sisters were amazing (the twins, at least, because they were still children. When the other two became teens, they started to practice the sass and three sassy siblings in one house was never a good thing), his mom was very sweet (when she was not screaming her lungs out at Louis, Fizzy and Lottie to stop fighting), and a good stepfather (who always treated him like a real son, and it was amazing for him to grow up with someone to call dad). He loved to spend time with all these important people, but Tumblr was an addiction for him.  
  
It started two years ago, when he was too bored on Facebook. So he started to search for some good new websites to spend his time on, and Tumblr was the only one that did it. He didn’t have that many followers (though he really loved his 300 sassy ones), but it was okay, because he only followed 52 (food, sex, and sass were everything he needed) and didn’t really care about a number. It was okay to be anonymous on there. He knew no one ever looked at his blog, so he could post anything he wanted, no worries about that.  
  
That probably wouldn’t be possible if he was like randomcurlshere, for example. If someone he knew someday suspected that that blog was his (with all those naked man pictures, gay porn gifs and posts he wrote by himself about how much he wanted to suck cock), he was fucked.  
  
It probably wasn't a good way to come out to his family. He’d rather tell them by himself, not showing them his dirty side.  
  
It could be the reason randomcurlshere hid his identity that much. He was very famous on tumblr and openly bisexual. Maybe he was afraid about someone he knew finding out about his blog and telling everyone about his sexuality.  
  
Maybe it was a problem for him too.  
  
Not that it was a problem for Louis. No, probably his mother wouldn’t be mad about that, she wasn’t this kind of mother. She would just look at him in a different way for a couple of weeks and then everything would go back to normal again. His stepdad for sure wouldn’t do anything worse than give him a hug and tell him everything was okay, he was still his dad. His sisters probably wouldn’t do anything worse than laugh about it and make some cock jokes (when their mother wasn’t around, of course).  
  
But, even knowing that everything would still be okay with him coming out, he didn’t yet.  
  
He would do it when he felt it was the right time. For the right reason.  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
I don’t want to think about it anymore. I just want to think that it’s okay to be who I am. I don’t want to give anyone satisfaction about my life. This is my life. My body. My preferences. I am who I am. Let me do what I want. I don’t have to be the perfect one. I don’t want to be.  
  
#sorry not sorry #yes i like cock #yes i like pussy #yes i dont care  
  
17,589 notes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis laughed because of the tags. It was funny how that guy was proud about his bisexuality, at least on the internet. (even when he didn’t understand how someone could like pussy. Ew.)  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
I don’t want to think about it anymore. I just want to think that it’s okay to be who I am. I don’t want to give anyone satisfaction about my life. This is my life. My body. My preferences. I am who I am. Let me do what I want. I don’t have to be the perfect one. I don’t want to be.  
  
  
  
Look at that! Relax, babe, life is hard for adults. I keep wondering how someone who likes cock would like pussy too. Cock is life, that’s it.  
  
  
  
Anonymous: “your preferences? didn’t you mean your lack of preferences? #sorrynotsorry”  
  
Louis wasn’t even thinking when he clicked on the “ask” button on his blog. He was just thinking that, yeah, he wouldn’t see it anyway. He could imagine how many people talked to him every day, so…  
  
And then he tried to convince himself he was checking that blog at each 5 minutes because he really loved randomcurlshere' texts, not because he was waiting for him to reply his question.  
  
Because he wasn’t. But it doesn’t mean he didn’t have any hopes about that.  
  
Maybe because of these hopes, he wasn’t that surprised when he saw the answer two hours later.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited on 06/04/2017, by Jenna.

It’s raining outside. The tiny drops were beating on Harry’s bedroom window.  
  
These kind of days were Harry’s favourites. The rain's smell, the way it falls on the ground outside, the relaxing noise it makes, the drops slowly streaming down the window’s glass. In these days, Harry didn’t even listen to music while on the computer. The noise of the rain couldn’t be ruined.  
  
He was wearing his glasses, as always. His lips were curved in a tiny smile while he was reading all the messages for him on Tumblr.  
  
Tumblr was okay for him. Really, really okay. It was the way he found to express himself without being noticed. Yeah, Harry didn’t like it when people knew too much about him. It panicked him when he had to tell other people how he felt about something.  
  
But it wasn’t that bad when no one knew who he was.  
  
He took off his glasses. Took a breath. Grinned. Looked outside. Looked at the door behind him. Tried to hear the noise of his mother in the house. Silence. Maybe he was alone.  
  
When he started his Tumblr, Harry never thought it could be what it was today. All he wanted was to type some stuff and then post it. Maybe for someone read so he would know he wasn’t alone. Someone like one or two people.  
  
Not 20,000. Never 50,000.  
  
But it happened. One day someone read it, liked it, and reblogged it. Then a lot of people did the same and started to follow him. And suddenly he completed his first thousand. The first of 50. And it was still growing.  
  
But it was okay for him. It was good to know that someone liked to read his thoughts.  
  
There, on Tumblr, he could be himself.  
  
And it was okay for him.  
  
(…)  
  
He went downstairs. His house was empty, as he expected. He took a cup of tea and looked through the giant window in the living-room. It was still raining.  
  
But he couldn’t think about anything to write about.  
  
(…)  
  
Harry opened his askbox at the end of the day. There were a lot of questions, asking him about the text he promised.  
  
But he didn’t promise.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: what about the text? you forgot us :(((((  
  
i didn’t sweetheart, I promise. I’m just couldn’t write anything today. I’m sorry.   :((  
  
  
  
He thought about replying all the messages. He looked outside. He looked at his bed.  
  
He closed his laptop.  
  
(…)  
  
“Good morning, love,” Anne greeted him when he came downstairs in the morning “Sleep well?”  
  
“Yeah” he kissed her cheek and sat in the table, taking his tea.  
  
“We should go out today, what do you think?”  
  
Harry looked at her face, hope in her expression. He thought about saying no, because he really didn’t want to go out. He just wanted to do nothing today, just like all the other days. He wanted to watch tv and read some random fics with no specific fandom in mind.  
  
He looked at his mum’s face again. No, he couldn’t deny her it. She was all alone since Gemma went to uni and he was a bit guilty for not being a friend for her. So, well, it couldn’t be that bad.  
  
And it was still raining.  
  
“Okay.” He smiled and she grinned, kissing his face.  
  
“Okay!”  
  
He sighed when she left.  
  
“You have to be good for your mum, stupid.”  
  
He stood to wash his cup.  
  
(…)  
  
Harry went to some stores with his mum and walked with her, just for walking, just to be with her because he knew she missed it. She missed Gemma doing that with her. He felt guilty for not always doing it. He felt guilty for her needing to ask him.  
  
But now that they were outside, talking about stupid stuff, it was okay for them.  
  
“I’m sorry, mum.”  
  
“About what, babe?” she asked while they were walking back to the house, arms crossed.  
  
“Not being like Gem.”  
  
Anne smiled, stopping the walk and looking at her son, knowing exactly what Harry was talking about.  
  
“I love you the way you are, sweetheart. You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
  
Harry grinned and kissed her cheek.  
  
It was okay for him to be this way.  
  
(…)  
  
It was okay, yeah. But sometimes Harry didn’t like it that much. No, it’s not exactly that. Harry really liked being bisexual and wasn’t ashamed of it. He liked to think that he was a very open-minded person because he didn’t care about the gender, but about the personality. More than bisexual, Harry liked to think he identified as pansexual.  
  
But most people didn’t know what that meant, so he told them he was bisexual so they could understand easier. And maybe look at him with those disgusted eyes faster. The kinds of looks that made Harry want to be straight. He reminded himself that they were just idiots and he believed it. But it is easier to convince his mind than his heart.  
  
And, sometimes, he got hurt by those looks.  
  
When that happened, moments like now, he just opens his laptop and types quickly on his Tumblr.  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
I don’t want to think about it anymore. I just want to think that it’s okay to be who I am. I don’t want to give anyone satisfaction about my life. This is my life. My body. My preferences. I am who I am. Let me do what I want. I don’t have to be the perfect one. I don’t want to be.  
  
(…)  
  
Harry wanted to know everyone who liked his stuff. He really wanted say a huge thank you to each one of his followers for all the caring and support they gave him. But he couldn’t, because there were a lot of people.  
  
He tried with all his strength to answer each one of the messages he received, but sometimes he couldn’t. Sometimes there was too much hate or too much love to send a response. Too much about him to answer. So he tried to be fair and reply in order, whoever asked first was answered first.  
  
But sometimes there wasn't too much and he could answer everybody. Days like today, for example.  
  
Anonymous: “your preferences? Didn’t you mean your lack of preferences? #sorrynotsorry"  
  
Harry laughed at first. The person who sent him that question was a bit different than the other ones. He didn’t receive messages like that, most part of the time there were people asking him about his name, his preferences, what he meant with this or that text, or asking for a picture of him.  
  
Never sass.  
  
But, yeah, sass was okay for him.  
  
Anonymous: “your preferences? Didn’t you mean your lack of preferences? #sorrynotsorry"  
  
haha, you’re right, anonny! .xxx  
  
He sent the reply and didn’t lose too much time, jumping to the next one.  
  
Iwantedtobearadomcurly:   what happened, love? Your last post was sad :(((  
  
nothing special, babe. just mean thoughts. but I’m okay, don’t worry. .xxx  
  
  
  
He replied a couple more questions and went to his dashboard, trying to put in his heart what was already in his mind: it was okay.  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Harry had two friends, Liam and Zayn.  
  
Liam was a very nice guy. Maybe Harry had a crush on him when they met in secondary school, but it was a child thing and now they were best friends. They used to do everything together in school and on weekends, spend Christmas and New Year’s Eve with their families together (because their mums turned out to be best friends as well) and even call each other when they were not physically close. But it changed a bit when Liam met Zayn and they started dating.  
  
It was a shock for him at first. When he met Zayn, his crush on Liam had been gone for years, but he never thought he was going to lose his best friend for someone so gorgeous. Like, it was so much better to spend time with someone with that level of beauty  when you could do stuff like kiss and have sex with them  rather than with someone not beautiful at all, who all you could do with was laugh about stupid things and tell each other how much they loved dick. With Zayn, Liam could show him how much he loved it. With Harry… Well, with Harry he couldn't. For the good of their friendship.  
  
But then Harry met Zayn. Really met him and he saw Zayn as so much more than just a pretty face. Well, he’s got a really good body as well but it was more than that. He was mysterious and gentle, funny, and smart. He laughed at Harry’s stupid jokes and didn’t mind to spending time with Liam and him, even when he could just go snog and fuck Liam instead. Zayn knew how important Liam was to Harry.  
  
They became friends because they just sympathized with each other. Harry could be friends with his best friend’s boyfriend. They could be best friends, the three of them.  
  
At least while Zayn and Liam could be apart from each other.  
  
They knew about Tumblr. Sometimes Harry talked about them on there (no names, of course, but telling people something funny they did or said during the day) and everybody wanted to see them as well. To be honest, Harry planned to tell them Liam and Zayn’s names first if he ever decided to do it someday.  
  
Sometimes, when Harry forgets his phone on the middle-table or on the couch while they are watching some movie, Liam would steal it and post something like “Your idol is sleeping like a pig right now, open mouthed and all. I wish I could take some picture for you guys and make him angry if he didn’t kill me after” and Harry would only find out about it when he logged on to his account hours later and with his askbox full of people begging Liam for the picture.  
  
Sometimes, he wished they could be children again. He wished he could have met Zayn in their childhood so he would be as close to him as he was to Liam. When they were children, they were in the same atmosphere, and he didn’t have to hear them talk about uni, because Harry wasn't in uni. In times like that, he just posted some stuff in his Tumblr about his thoughts.  
  
Can we pretend we’re that young again? I really want to say that silly things to you, just to see you laugh. I want us to be that silly again. I don’t like seriousness. I hate talking about your uni. I want to be a kid again. Can we?  
  
But it was okay for him. He could listen sometimes if they could still be friends.  
  
Two friends who he could talk to about everything, was okay for him. It was enough.  
  
But it would be much better if Harry could sleep in their house in London without being woken up in the middle of the night with sex noises.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
He was in his room again. It was not raining anymore, but it was cold. He had his glasses on, a lot of blankets over him, and his laptop on his lap. Again.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
I really want some tea, and I really don’t want to get out from under my blankets, though. and worst of all: mum is not home!!!!!!!  
  
#yes im lazy #im mums little boy #i really want my tea #can someone bring me a cuppa  
  
  
  
Minutes later, his askbox was stuffed with asks. In the middle of the people telling him how much they wanted to bring him a cuppa, there was the sassy anon again. It could be a different one (because there was a lot of different people sending him questions every day, and he couldn’t tell who was who), but Harry really thought it was the same. Maybe he kind of wanted it to be sassy anon anyway...  
  
Anonymous asked:   are you really using this tool? I can see how you got so many followers. You try to seduce them with your charm! well, I could bring you a cuppa, babe (and my cock too, if you want it ;)). you know what you're doing ;))))  
  
  
  
Harry smiled. A grin, actually. He pushed up his glasses and sniffed before typing.  
  
  
  
 Anonymous asked: “ are you really using this tool? I can see how you got so many followers. You try to seduce them with your charm! well, I could bring you a cuppa, babe (and my cock too, if you want it ;)). you know what you're doing ;))))”  
  
I don’t know what tool you’re talking about, honey, but I really want you to bring me a cuppa (but not your cock yet, be patient) .xxx  
  
  
  
He could be sassy sometimes too.  
  
Oh! And it was a boy!  
  
(…)  
  
It was not that Harry was expecting the boy’s reply. He wasn’t. He was pressing refresh every second on his askbox because he wanted to answer other questions from his other followers. Nothing with that boy. No, nothing.  
  
He didn’t grin that way because the boy sent another question. No, he didn’t. But now he was sure it was the same person from the start.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: "whoa there! I think he’s flirting with me! did you see that, everybody? he’s flirting with me!! not my cock yet? don't worry, I’m not impatient, but not that patient either. hurry up babe.”  
  
nooo, you flirted with me first! I’m just flirting back!!!!! we can talk about ‘hurrying up” though ;) lmao  
  
  
  
Is he still being sassy, right?  
  
It was just some minutes until a new question was there again. It almost seemed like a conversation now. Almost a dirty conversation.  
  
Harry tried not to think about how many other people’s questions he was ignoring and how unfair he was being.  
  
Yeah, he could think about that later, after he answered that new one.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “I can see how much you’re flirting back… you can tell me your address and I’ll bring a cuppa and myself for you really quickly ;)”  
  
'whoa there!' most people ask my name, not my address! .xx  
  
  
  
Harry noticed that it was too short only after he sent it, so he waited for the new answer instead of editing the message.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:  "if you give me your address I’ll find out your name and what you look like, the biggest mystery of this blog, no? ;)"  
  
yeah, you’re smart, I have to admit. maybe we could talk about it tomorrow. .xx  
  
  
  
It wasn’t an invitation. No.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: " what makes you think i’ll be back tomorrow, kitten?"  
  
the charm you said I have. the tools you said I use and I know you already did, babe. it’s not your first time in my askbox. .xxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: "you caught me, yeah. I'll be back tomorrow but you have to tell me your address. ;)"  
  
my tea would be cold until tomorrow, but I’ll think about your case. come back tomorrow. .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
I’m going to bed, everyone! Thank you for your messages today, and I’m sorry if I couldn’t reply yours. I promise I’ll do it tomorrow. Love you all equally!  
  
ps: I’ll be waiting, Sassy One.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr (larryistakingcontrol) and send your question for the character. My askbox is always open for you ;)  
> Thanks for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think!  
> .xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited on 06/04/2017 by Jenna.

Louis was radiant. 

 

When he woke up in that morning, he went straight to the kitchen and helped his mom make breakfast before everybody even woke up. He even thought about waking up Lottie with some kisses (or cold water in her face), but no, it was too much.  
  
But all that happiness wasn’t because of randomcurlshere talking to him yesterday. No, of course not. It was because… Because he was going to see Niall and Stan today. They didn’t even know about his plans (and, to be honest, not even himself) yet, but it didn’t matter.  
  
“What happened, sweetheart? You seem so happy!”  
  
“Maybe that’s because I am happy.”  
  
“And why is that?” Jay put the milk on the table and Louis did the same with the orange juice.  
  
“Should I be unhappy?”  
  
“Louis, please.”  
  
“I’m going to see Niall and Stan today.” He rolled his eyes while sitting to eat.  
  
“Really? That’s really good, Louis! Invite them to come over, then! It’s been awhile since they’ve been here.”  
  
“No silliness, mummy” he said as he bit a piece of pancake.  
  
“Oh, I thought you were going to wait and eat with everybody else…” she stopped in her way to the TV room.  
  
“No silliness, mummy” he repeated and she turned around, back to what she was doing before.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “I never saw you talking for so long with anybody before… and with that much of flirting!”  
  
I was in the mood yesterday, babe. hope it didn’t upset you though. .xx  
  
  
  
Anonymous: “Can you flirt with me too? I’d love for you to.”  
  
I feel kinda easy right now :/// .x  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:  “i don’t like the sassy anon.”  
  
why not, babe? I like him, though! .xxx  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “You were unfair last night. I sent you so many messages and you didn’t reply any of them : (((“  
  
I’m sorry, babe, I’m really sorry. I’m going to start replying everything from last night right now, okay? I love you .xx  
  
  
  
“And then he says he doesn’t know what tools I’m talking about” Louis murmured to himself, when he was sitting on his bed. It was nearly 12:30 p.m. and he was in his jeans and a black band T-shirt, ready to go to Stan’s.  
  
But he couldn’t leave before checking randomcurlshere’s tumblr.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “I think some people don’t like me… well… haters gonna hate. whooooo cares?????”  
  
  
  
He sent the message and closed his laptop, leaving his house.  
  
But he couldn’t forget his phone to check it.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“I’m in front of your house, come here open the door.” Louis ordered in phone to Stan. Two minutes later, the other lad was opening the door, wearing a white shirt, looking at Louis.  
  
“You sick?” he asked, walking back to the house as Louis entered, closing the door behind him.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You never come here” he laughed a little and sat on the sofa, looking back at the TV.  
  
“I missed you guys. Where’s Niall?” he sat by Stan’s side, changing the TV channel.  
  
“His house. Call him.”  
  
Louis sighed and pull out his phone from his pocket.  
  
Niall arrived about ten minutes later. Louis was very excited to see his friend, because Niall was in uni (just like Stan) and they didn’t see each other often anymore. It was normal and all of them knew it would happen because Niall and Stan weren’t at the same uni and Louis wasn’t in any, so they knew they would be apart a lot more. But it really didn’t matter because their friendship was strong enough to survive the distance.  
  
“Louis!” he yelled and threw himself down on Louis on the couch the second he saw him.  
  
“Hi, Nialler!” he answered, hugging his friend closer.  
  
“I missed you!”  
  
“I missed you, too.” Louis said back with a grin and pushed Niall off so they could sit side by side on the couch.  
  
“I have a lot of plans for today. I even brought some movies, so we can watch them together while we talk about our new lives!” Niall exclaimed.  
  
“We don’t have any new lives...” Stan said looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
“Whatever!” Niall laughed and threw the DVDs to Stan.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“I’m seeing her, but, you know… I don’t think it will be more than that. Than just ‘seeing’” Niall explained.  
  
The TV room was dark. The light coming from TV was the only thing illuminating the room. The three of them were sitting on the sofa, wrapped in blankets, popcorn in their hands, and some bottles of soda and beer on the ground. A movie was playing on the screen but they weren’t really paying attention.  
  
“Why?” Stan asked. “I thought you liked her.”  
  
“I do” Niall shrugged. “But I don’t at the same time.” Louis looked at him, his eyebrows cocked and Niall laughed. “It’s like… I like her because she’s pretty and stuff but I don’t think I could do more than like, you know?”  
  
“She’s a girl, Niall. I don’t even know how you can like her” Louis said, shoving a fistful of popcorn in his mouth.  
  
“You’re gay, it’s natural for you not to understand” He rolled his eyes. “But Stan understands me, right man?”  
  
“Not really” he answered, not taking his eyes away from the TV. “She’s boring.”  
  
“She has to be.” Louis took his phone from his pocket. “She’s dating Niall, how could she not be boring?”  
  
“Shut up.” And then there was popcorn on Louis’ hair.  
  
Louis unlocked his phone and went straight to Tumblr app, logging straight on randomcurlshere’s page.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
Now I’m really thinking about uni. I think maybe I could try it next year. Mum would love it…  
  
  
  
It was the first thing on the page. Louis laughed a little before pressing the “reblog” bottom.  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
"Now I’m really thinking about uni. I think maybe I could try it next year. Mom would love it…"  
  
he’s doing that just because of his mum! Ooooh, mummy’s little boy!!  
  
  
  
Then he started to scroll the page down, looking for the reply of his early message in the middle of those dozens.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “I think some people don’t like me… well… haters gonna hate. whooooo cares?????”  
  
hello, sassy one! I knew you’d come back for me, babe ; ) .xxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
“Why are you smiling like an idiot at your phone?” Stan said, trying to see what Louis was doing on his phone.  
  
“Nothing...” he answered still smiling, going to randomcurlshere’s ask page.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “I knew I would too ; )”  
  
  
  
“Are you going to uni, Lou?” Niall asked and Louis didn’t move his eyes away from his phone to reply.  
  
“I hope I am,” he sent the message and looked at Niall “but I don’t give it the importance you do.”  
  
“You should.” Stan said, his bottle of beer in his hand. “Or at least you should get out of your mum’s house.”  
  
“What the fuck?” he looked at him, his voice a little louder. “You’re controlling my actions now?”  
  
“You know I’m right though.” He laughed, shrugged and drank the beer.  
  
“Fuck off”  
  
He looked back at his phone, updating randomcurlshere’s page and scrolling down between the new answered questions.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “I knew I would too ;)”  
  
So did I ;) .x  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
Mum is gone. Home alone again : ((   
  
  
  
Louis thought about reblogging it with some commentary, but he decided not to. He wanted to keep talking to him, so he took that subject to keep the conversation up.  
  
No, he wasn’t giving him too much attention. It was just because he was bored.  
  
He shouldn’t, though. He was with his friends.  
  
Well, randomcurlshere didn’t know that.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “You know nothing, shut up.  Mum’s gone? C’mon, you NEED to give me your address. NOW.”  
  
  
  
“Of course he is! Isn’t he, Lou?”  
  
Louis felt a poke on his arm and looked at Stan.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Ashton Kutcher.” He pointed to the screen. “He’s hot.”  
  
“He’s not!” Niall yelled.  
  
“He is.” Louis said, not sounding interested. “Very hot.”  
  
“You don’t have to think that any boy is hot, actually. Keep your mind on girls.” Stan laughed and threw a pillow on Niall’s face.  
  
“Shut up, I do. And you should keep your mind just on guys. The whole ‘bi thing’ isn’t working for you;” he threw the pillow back at Stan, who grabbed it “If you did, you wouldn’t  still be a virgin.”  
  
“And who said I’m a virgin?”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“You know nothing! But if you’re so worried about that, you should let me fuck that ass of yours.”  
  
The pillow flied once more.  
  
Louis looked back at his phone.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “You know nothing, shut up.  Mum’s gone? C’mon, you NEED to give me your address. NOW.”  
  
should I? really? what would  you do if I did? .xxx  
  
  
  
“Okay…” Louis murmured to himself.  
  
“What?” Stan looked at him, cleaning the tears of laughter off his face, grabbing the pillow in the air.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“You’re acting weird today.” Niall said with his mouth full of popcorn.  
  
“I’m not, shut up.”  
  
“Get the fuck off that phone!” Stan reached out and tried to see what Louis was doing, but he tilted his phone down and pushed Stan away.  
  
“Leave me alone!”  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “Bring you your cuppa. You need it, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
“If you don’t get the fuck off that fucking phone…”  
  
“Shut up, Stan, I’m done okay? What are you talking about?”  
  
“That maybe Niall is gay.”  
  
“No, he’s not.” Louis said matter-of-factly.  
  
“Yeah, I’m not! It’s just Stan trying to figure out his attraction for me, can’t you see that?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s giving himself a last hope for you to return his love.” Louis laughed and Stan slapped his arm.  
  
“With that many of hot men in the world – men like Ashton Kutcher – why would I have any interest in Niall?”  
  
“Because men like Ashton Kutcher wouldn’t have any interest in you” Louis answered sipping his beer.  
  
“Besides the fact that I’m an Irish man. It’s a charm.”  
  
“In your dreams.”  
  
And Louis thought that maybe his little participation in the conversation was enough for them to let him go back to his phone a bit more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “Bring you your cuppa. You need it, don’t you?”  
  
just a cuppa? oh, I thought you could do more… I don’t think it’s worth it, you know… my address is a very personal thing. .xxx  
  
  
  
Louis cocked his eyebrows. He looked at the boys talking about something he wasn’t interested in, and they weren't noticing his missing on the conversation. He clicked on the askbox.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “And what would be worth it, then? Ps: You’re flirting with me again. And you started it.”  
  
  
  
Someone was coughing. Louis looked up at his friends, Stan was coughing hard, spitting wet popcorn, trying not to laugh and Niall was laughing hard, his chin wet from the beer he had spat from laughing.  
  
“You okay?” he asked to Stan, giggling at the two of them.  
  
He just nodded, stopping to cough and then laughing with Niall.  
  
“You’re so stupid.” Niall said, still laughing. “Such a child”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Louis looked back at his phone.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “And what would be worth it, then? Ps: You’re flirting with me again. And you started it.”  
  
maybe if you bring me some cookies too… ps: I am ; ) .xxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
He looked at the boys once more and clicked on the askbox again.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “Cookies? Yeah, maybe. Or we could replace the second ‘o’ with a ‘c’ and delete the ‘ies’; ) Ps: Now I’m the one flirting back”  
  
  
  
“You had a crush on Louis, I knew it and he did too.”  
  
Louis looked up at them when Niall said his name.  
  
“I didn't!” Stan defended himself “He’s like my brother.”  
  
“You didn’t mean it on the prom night.” he challenged.  
  
“Prom?”  
  
“Niall… You said we wouldn’t talk about that!” Louis warned, but he was laughing.  
  
“Fuck it, I don’t care” he laughed and looked at Stan “You were drunk. Like, ridiculously drunk. Suddenly you started to cry and confess to Louis that you had a crush on him until the first year of high school, until you saw you weren’t good enough for him.”  
  
Stan was mute. He wasn’t laughing anymore, his eyes were wide open and his hand with the bottle of beer frozen on the way to his mouth, mortified by Niall’s declaration.  
  
“It wasn’t like that, Stan, don’t worry” Louis tried to relax him, patting his shoulder.  
  
“It was worst!” Niall laughed even more. “Pathetic, you were pathetic that day. ‘Louis, I always loved you, man, always. Why don’t you like me back??????’” he mimicked, his voice thicker and slower.  
  
The color of Stan’s face had changed to red. Or purple.  
  
“Shut up, Niall!” Louis said, and then looked at Stan “You were drunk, I know you didn’t mean it, relax.”  
  
“When alcohol comes in, the truth comes out.”  
  
Stan threw another pillow on Niall’s face. This time with more power.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “Cookies? Yeah, maybe. Or we could replace the second ‘o’ with a ‘c’ and delete the ‘ies’; ) Ps: Now I’m the one flirting back”  
  
whooa there! I can see how much you’re flirting back, babe! but I couldn’t give you my address anyway, so you’re making false promises… .xx  
  
  
  
Anonymous: “ And I can see now that you’re giving me false hopes   : (((“  
  
  
  
“I don’t know man. What do you think, Louis?” Stan asked him.  
  
“About what?” he answered, his eyes still on his phone.  
  
“About Stan with Nick.”  
  
“Nick Grimshaw? No!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“He’s a dick!”  
  
“I think you’re jealous!”  
  
“Niall, come on.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Of course I’d be jealous of Stan being with Nick, I’ve been in love with him since secondary school.”  
  
Niall laughed and Stan didn’t. Louis understood why he shouldn’t joke about that only after he already did.  
  
So he looked down at his phone again.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “And I can see now that you’re giving me false hopes : (((“  
  
oh, I’m not love… I’m just saying that I don’t have your url. .xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
“Louis, look at me!” Niall yelled and Louis hardly heard Stan laughing.  
  
“I’m looking” he said, but he wasn’t.  
  
“You’re not! Look at meeeee! I’m doing an impression of Stan!”  
  
“I’m seeing.”  
  
“He’s not!” Stan yelled “You’ve been on your fucking phone all night! Let me see what you’re doing. Now!” He threw himself on Louis and tried to grab the phone.  
  
“No! Fuck off, Stan!”  
  
“No! Give me that!”  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:   “I’m making your followers jealous, babe… Maybe you should give them some attention too. Ps: I get it. You really want the cookie, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
Louis’s phone disappeared from his hands a second after he sent the message.  
  
“Got it!” Stan yelled, putting his hands up.  
  
“Give me that back, Stan!” Louis said, serious.  
  
“No!”  
  
“Give me it back. Now, I’m not kidding.”  
  
“Me neither. You’ve been on your fucking phone all night long. Can you, please, pay attention to us? You've hardly seen us all semester!”  
  
“Yeah, sometimes you forget Stan is in love with you, Lou!” Niall laughed.  
  
“GIVE ME THAT BACK!”  
  
“Fucker!”  
  
When Louis took his phone back, he couldn’t remember if he had marked the anonymous option before sending the message.  
  
“Fuck. I hate you, Stan”  
  
“Don’t say that. You’re hurting his feelings”  
  
“I hate you, Niall.” Stan said and he just laughed more when Louis looked down at his phone with a worried expression.  
  
But randomcurls hadn’t answered him, just other people asking him random unimportant things. And it was worrying him even more.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
Got it, sassy one? ; ) .xxxx  
  
“What?” he murmured to himself, trying to find his question answered in randomcurls’ page, but it wasn't there.  
  
He thought about asking him what the fuck he was talking about, but instead he just went to his dashboard. His askbox had two new questions.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   now I have it…  still not sure about giving you my address, though  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   I’d like the replacement version of cookie, by the way ;) .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
And then his post made sense.  
  
  
  
“Oh, fuck.”  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited on 06/04/2017, by Jenna.  
> Have a good read!

“Sweetie, I’m going to see your grandma, okay? I’ll be back tomorrow” Anne said, sticking her head inside Harry’s room.  
  
“Okay, mum. Give her a kiss for me, yeah?”  
  
“Will do. Take care, okay?”  
  
Harry nodded and blew her a kiss. She did the same and left.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
Mum’s gone. Home alone again : ((((  
  
  
  
That certain nonny was talking to him again, but he really wasn’t thinking about how it could sound to him when he posted that, only realizing it when The Sassy One's comment was in his askbox again.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: “You know nothing, shut up.  Mum’s gone? C’mon, you NEED to give me your address. NOW.”  
  
  
  
Harry giggled and put his glasses on again before typing the answer.  
  
Yeah, it was okay for him to make his other followers a little more jealous.  
  
It was okay to talk to him a little more. Or not that little.  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:   “I’m making your followers jealous, babe… Maybe you should give them attention too. Ps: I got it. You really want the cookie, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
Harry hadn’t seen it at first. He just giggled again (like all the times he’d see another message from that sassy nonny – oh, there was no possibility of him hoping it was a message from the sassy boy every time his askbox popped with a notification, no. He started to type. But then he saw something different. The sassy nonny had forgotten to press “anonymous”..  
  
He pressed “backspace” with his mouth nearly open and clicked on the link to alwaysinrainymood's page.  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Harry didn’t even know why his heart was beating so fast. Probably because of the excitement from finding out that guy’s url (yeah, he hadn’t actually found it out, but whatever).  
  
His blog was simple. It was a simple theme, a lot of reblogs. He searched for reblogs of his own posts, but there weren't any. He kept scrolling down the page.  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
Now I’m really thinking about uni. I think maybe I could try it next year. Mum would love it…  
  
he’s doing that just because of his mum! Ooooh, mum’s little boy!!  
  
  
  
Of course he would sass with his posts too. Harry was expecting that, actually. He just grinned and continued scrolling down.  
  
On the second page, there weren't any more pictures of random things, only Harry’s posts. Almost everything he posted on the past few days was there, reblogged with a little comment about it.  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
TV on Sundays is shit, mum, no way.  
  
just go watch tv with your mum, silly boy.   enjoy it while you can, because when we meet we won’t have time to watch tv. wild sex life coming  
  
  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
I just read that kind of smut now. wow  
  
fanfic, really? come on, we don’t need to just read smut. oh, by the way: I’m not serious.  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
you guys are so sweet. thank you. really, really. I love you <3  
  
you love me more, you can say that, it’s okay ;)  
  
  
  
And there were even old posts. He had been stalking Harry for awhile now.  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
Can we pretend that we’re young again? I really want to say those silly things to you, just to see you laugh. I want us to be that silly again. I don’t like serious. I hate talking about your uni. I want to be a kid again. Can we?  
  
said a guy who’s 17  
  
  
  
Harry laugh was loud.  
  
“Oh man…” he went to the guy's askbox “Let's be a little sassy with you now, babe…”  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   now I’ve got it… still not sure about giving you my address, though  
  
  
  
He sent it, but it wasn’t enough for him.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   I’d like the replacement version of cookie, by the way ;) .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
Harry grinned and sent it.  
  
“At least we have the same taste, rainymood guy.”  
  
So he went back to his own askbox to give his other followers a bit more of attention, but he still had a tab with alwaysinrainymood's blog open.  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong, man? You’re pale” Niall said, looking at Louis, who was looking mortified at his phone.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Louis is weird today. He just needs to get laid, leave it.” Stan said trying to joke, but Louis didn’t laugh. So Niall suggested they switch the movie and Louis just nodded for any title they asked his opinion.  
  
He didn’t even know if he should answer. Maybe he could just ignore him. Abandon randomcurls and come back to his old life. He wouldn’t answer his questions and would never go back to that blog again.  
  
Or he could pretend it wasn’t him. Ignore the messages in his askbox and go back to his blog to continue asking him stupid things.  
  
Or he could reply. He wasn’t a coward. It would be easy.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   now I have it… but I’m still not sure about giving you my address, though  
  
Why not? I trusted you to give you my url so you should trust me to give me your address toooo. ;)  
  
  
  
He sent. He sighed. He opened the other question.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   I’d like the replacement of cookie, by the way ;) .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I figured ;) xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere started following you.  
  
  
  
“Stan.” Louis called and his friend took his eyes away from the TV to look at him. “I love you, man.”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Harry went back to alwaysinrainymood’s page only after he replied (almost) every message in his askbox. It was already late (like 2 a.m.) but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to do anything on the next day, so…  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   now I’ve got it… still not sure about giving you my address, though  
  
Why not? I trusted you to give you my url so you should trust me to give me your address too  
  
  
  
He smirked. He could do more, yeah.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked: maybe… if you told me your name we could think about it… . xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
Then he came back to his own askbox.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:   Are you and your nonny not talking anymore?  
  
my nonny? lol no, I found his url out, can you believe it, babe? I’m the best! .x  
  
  
  
And then he went to create a new post.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
Now I know that sassy one and I have a little more in common. You’re always in a rainy mood too, love? .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
#sorry not sorry #oops  
  
  
  
And then he went back to his askbox.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:   you should give uuuuuuus it!  
  
what? his page? I don’t know if I can, sweetie… we aren’t exactly talking right now .x  
  
Anonymous asked:   are you following him?  
  
maybe ;)  
  
  
  
And after all that he let himself go back at alwaysinrainymood’s page.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Louis smiled when he saw the new question. Niall and Stan were now concentrated on the movie and he could stay on his phone without any more problems from them. So he clicked to answer it.  
  
The first thing he typed was “Louis”. Then he cocked his eyebrows and said a loud “no” in his mind. Then he typed “Tomlinson” and erased it almost immediately, asking himself if he was stupid. He shrugged.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked: maybe… if you told me your name we could think about it… .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Why should I tell you my name if I don’t know yours? x  
  
  
  
Randomcurls sent him another question almost immediately.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   it could change though… .xxxxxxx  
  
Really? I think you’re really interested in me, hmm?  
  
  
  
On the moment Louis sent it, a new question appeared in his askbox.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:   did you see my  post for you??  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
Now I know that sassy one and I have a little more in common. You’re always in a rainy mood too, love? .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yeah! But you forgot about another good taste in common, love… Forgotten the replacement thing already?  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
I don’t even know why you’re talking to me… But thanks, you’ve saved my night.  
  
#randomcurlshere #my friends are snoring here  
  
  
  
Harry gave up answering all the questions in his askbox. He was giving that rainymood guy all the attention he wanted to give. So he didn’t think when he pressed the reblog bottom.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
I don’t even know why you’re talking to me… But thanks, you saved my night.  
  
You’re welcome .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Louis leaned on the sofa, Niall and Stan already sleeping, the movie still on. So he went to randomcurls’ page .  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   can’t sleep?  
  
Kinda. You can't either, I assume.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   that's not a question .xxxx  
  
I know lol  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   my followers want your url, babe .xxxx  
  
I’m not as cool as you. Or beautiful. And I can’t use your tools.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   I still don’t know what tools you’re talking about .xxxx  
  
  
  
Louis smiled at the phone.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   I still don’t know what tools you’re talking about. .xxxx  
  
I can say it definitely is not intelligence lol  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:    you’re mean : (( .xxx  
  
I am, but you’re still sending me kisses, babe ;)  
  
\---  
  
Harry giggled at his answer and started to type, still grinning at his laptop. It was starting to rain outside.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   I do, but you never do the same : (( .xxx  
  
Now I can see you’re emotional too. See that, babe? I don’t even need to ask you anything.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   but you still don’t know my name or my address  .xxxxxx  
  
I’m on my way to change it, like you already said  
  
I think I’ll sleep. G’night, random.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Louis went back to his own house the next day after the breakfast. The boys made him swear he would come back to see them again soon, and Louis promised he would, almost happy with their urgency.  
  
Good friends are rare. True ones, even more so.  
  
When he arrived home, he went straight to his room, just saying hi to his mother in the livingroom. He jumped on his bed and opened his laptop, logging onto Tumblr.  
  
And then he saw it. His followers had grown a lot. Like… 200 in one night. Part of him was happy because, yeah, new followers, always good. But it didn’t make sense. Everything he did last night was talking to…  
  
“Oh, fuck…”  
  
He went to randomcurls’ page, looking for some post he told people about Louis’ url, but everything he saw was just their conversation last night and a quick “good night, everybody”. Nothing more.  
  
Nothing but the post he had reblogged from Louis. The one Louis was thanking him for talking to him.  
  
458 notes.  
  
Yeah, looking from that angle, his 200 new followers weren’t that many.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: you told everyone my url, you fucker!  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Harry didn’t get it at first. What the fuck he is talking about was everything he thought. Then he thought through everything he had done on Tumblr in the last few hours, trying to remember something.  
  
“But I didn’t!” he murmured to himself, but that didn’t answer the question. He went to his blog, scrolled his own page down, looking for it. And then he remembered.  
  
He went back to his askbox but couldn’t find the question anymore, because there were so many people telling (and thanking) him about the url he accidentally told.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   “I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking and… sorry,  please!.xxxxxxxx”  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   “but come on! it wasn’t that bad getting a few more followers. and now you don’t have to worry about keeping yourself anonymous every time you want to talk with me haha .xx”  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked: “now we can come out officially lol .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
He went back to his askbox and started to read what people were telling him. He clicked to answer the first one and typed up a response quickly. He did the same with the second and the third one. He went to do the same with the fourth, but then he sighed. Scrolled the page down. Too many.  
  
He went to alwaysinrainymood again.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   “I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking and… sorry,  please!.xxxxxxxx”  
  
yeah, I can see that.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   “but come on! it wasn’t that bad getting a few more followers. and now you don’t have to worry keeping yourself anonymous every time you want to talk with me haha .xx”  
  
you’re not funny, babe.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked: “now we can come out officially lol .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
what are you talking about????  
  
  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   we could solve this problem with you giving me your number… .x  
  
  
  
Of course Harry wasn’t serious about that. He just wanted to see what that guy would say. Maybe curse at him a bit, but it was okay for Harry. Because he knew they wouldn’t mean anything.  
  
He could deal with some bad words sometimes.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
Louis was still surprised with the amount of followers he gained because of randomcurls. He knew people were stalking him like crazy right now and he was a bit ashamed about the comments he made on randomcurls’ posts when he reblogged them.  
  
He even talked about a wild sex life, come on!  
  
There were a lot of asks too! His askbox was full of questions from people he didn’t know (especially those randomcurls’ fan pages), and didn’t want to know either (to be honest, he was loving that. The problem was that he was really worried about not finding randomcurls’ messages in the middle of those many useless ones).  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: will random really give you his address?  
  
I don’t know! I don’t think so, but ask him  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:   you’re angry with random because he let us know your url?  
  
yes, on my way to kill him  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:   You’re rude.  
  
that's not a question  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:   Why does he give you so much attention?  
  
because I’m pretty  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:   I love you!!!!!  
  
you're weird  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:   whats ur name?  
  
my name  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:   Does randomcurls know your name?  
  
are you the same person from above?  
  
  
  
Louis gave up on answering those questions. He just scrolled down through his askbox to see if there was a question from the person he actually cared about.  
  
And there was.  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   we could solve this problem with you giving me your number… .x  
  
do you want my phone number? really?  
  
  
  
And the answer didn’t take so much to come.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   yeah! It would be easier for me to talk to you. Plus, I could listen to your beautiful voice…  
  
I think you’re kidding.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere asked:   I’m not! C’mooooon  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis thought for a moment.  
  
His head was screaming a huge “no”, but... But. Why not?  
  
“Because you don’t know him, that’s why,” he answered himself.  
  
But he could know him.  
  
“Oh, god, I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Alwaysinrainymood submitted a post:   (423) 868-923-019. my fucking number. I’ll kill you if you let people know that too.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about it! Kudos are always really welcome and feel free to ask the characters on tumblr (larryistakingcontrol).  
> Oh and don't even think about calling that number! I made it up so.... We wouldn't want to explain what someone is getting phone calls from random people because their number were in a fanfic now, would we?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited on 07/04/2017 by Jenna.

Harry likes music.  
  
He likes the kind of songs that make him travel along with his own memories, his own thoughts.  
  
Thoughts that nobody knew about.  
  
Yeah, Harry likes to let people from his Tumblr know about his thoughts, it makes him feel like he’s not alone in this giant world. It makes him feel like he’s not too crazy and that people feel the same way he feels.  
  
But sometimes, just sometimes, Harry likes to keep his thoughts all to himself.  
  
He thinks too much sometimes and it would suck if he posted every single random thought he had.  
  
So, when he doesn’t want to tell anybody what he’s thinking about, he just puts his headphones on and chooses some song and his mind works the way it wants.  
  
But, no, he doesn’t want to think about Tumblr right now. He just wants to think about his childhood and Liam and Zayn, and maybe they are having sex right now, but he doesn’t want to think about that too. But Tumblr, no, no, no. He stays on there all day long, maybe he could…  
  
Harry pushes the headphones away from his ears and gets off his bed.  
  
He pulls his notebook on his lap and logs on Tumblr. And there are a lot of messages there, of course. But there’s a submission.   
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood submitted to you:  (423) 868-923-019. my fucking number. I’ll kill you if you let people know that too.  
  
  
  
“Is he dumb or…?” Harry asks himself while looking at the number once again.  
  
At first, he just scrolled up again, shaking his head and telling himself not to trust that guy. Who would give their phone number like this? On Tumblr? Harry could do whatever he wanted with that number (including tell everybody and watch people call him all the fucking time).  
  
But, yeah, Harry wouldn’t do that. Because Harry was a good person.  
  
Maybe it was okay.  
  
Yeah, it is okay, but alwaysinrainymood doesn’t know about that. He doesn’t know Harry is a good person. He thinks he knows, but he doesn’t.  
  
Harry scrolled the page down again. Looked at the number. Took his phone.  
  
  
  
Are you dumb?  
  
He sends the text and doesn’t move his eyes away from the phone.  
  
His feet are shaking like crazy on the bed.  
  
He puts on his glasses on.  
  
  
  
Oh, hi random!  
  
  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Of course he’s dumb.  
  
  
  
I wasn’t serious when I told you to give me your number, you know that right?  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the wall of his room nervously.  
  
  
  
You weren’t? Are you fucking kidding me?  
  
  
  
C’mon, you’re the one kidding here. You can say it, you’re some kind of killer or whatever.  
  
  
  
I’m not, idiot. You asked me for my number. I just… Gave you it? That’s the logic!  
  
  
  
Harry almost laughed.  
  
  
  
The logic says you can’t give your number to strangers. You don’t know me, I could be a serial killer.  
  
  
  
If you were a fucking killer you wouldn’t talk about that, stupid.  
  
  
  
It doesn’t justify your mistake.  
  
  
  
Oh, c’mon, fuck you. If you’re so offended by that, just delete my number and we’re okay.  
  
  
  
Harry sighed. No, of course he wouldn’t delete the number. He likes that guy and he really wants to talk to him. He just doesn’t understand how crazy he is.  
  
  
  
No. Let’s talk.  
  
  
  
What makes you think I wanna talk to you?  
  
  
  
You gave me your number?  
  
  
  
I’m calling you.  
  
  
  
“What?”  
  
And his phone started ringing. And his only reaction is to look at the screen, doing nothing. Trying to figure out whatever he could do.  
  
He could turn the phone off.  
  
He could pick up the call and tell that guy that he was insanely crazy and…  
  
“Fuck it.” He sighed and touched the screen “Hello?”  
  
“Oh, hi! I thought you weren’t gonna pick up.”  
  
His voice wasn’t husky or grave. It was sweet. Nice, almost soft.  
  
Pretty different from his own.  
  
“I thought about that yeah.”  
  
“I’m glad you did, actually” Harry could hear the sound of someone moving in sheets.  
  
“Okay…”  
  
“So…”  
  
“So…”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Okay…” Harry heard him sighing “Your voice sounds good.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Yeah… Yeah, okay, You don’t wanna talk to me, I get it. That’s okay, I’m sorry I’m bothering you, okay? I’ll leave you alone right now, bye.”  
  
And mute.  
  
Harry looked at his phone, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
“He’s dumb. For sure now.”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Louis is confused. He’s looking at his phone with cocked eyebrows and his mouth almost open.  
  
“He’s really asking me if I’m dumb? Me? He asked for my fucking number, so…”  
  
Yes, definitely that guy’s reaction wasn’t what Louis was expecting. I mean, when you give someone your number, you hope they will call you with a sexy voice (trying to seduce you by the phone, if you know what I mean) and being super polite. Not calling you dumb and telling you how dangerous it is to give strangers your contact.  
  
Also, he is not a stranger.  
  
Not at all.  
  
But that conversation was upsetting Louis. Like, fucking God, his mum could do that whole fucking conversation better than him.  
  
He couldn’t restrain him by text, because he is annoying as fuck when texting all that shit about good behavior on the internet.  
  
No, Louis doesn’t want that kind of conversation.  
  
  
I’m calling you.  
  
Louis took a long breath before pressing the button to call him. 

  
No, he’s not thinking about admitting even to himself that he was nervous about hearing that boy’s voice for the first (and probably last) time in his life. Because, yeah, he is kind of famous and have you ever thought about how many people wanted to do the same?  
  
“Haters will hate” he murmured to himself, putting the phone against his ear.  
  
It took some rings. Louis thought about turning it off before the other could answer but he would be coward if he did.  
  
He definitely wouldn’t want to feel like a coward.  
  
“Hello?” said the voice on the other line.  
  
Louis had to breathe again because he tried to talk but nothing came out of his mouth.  
  
That’s what he’s talking about! That kind of voice! Look, he doesn’t even need to try, it’s sexy with no effort!  
  
“Oh, hi! I thought you weren’t gonna pick up.” he said quickly, trying to disguise the breathlessness he was submersed in a second ago.  
  
“I thought about that yeah.”  
  
“I’m glad you did, actually” Louis moves his body on bed, trying to find a more comfortable position.  
  
“Okay…”  
  
“So…”  
  
“So…”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Okay…” Louis sighed.  
  
I’m a fucking idiot.  
  
How could he call someone he didn’t even know? How could he give his number to someone he didn’t even know? He is some kind of idiot. Of course it wouldn’t work.  
  
I’ll try just once more.  
  
“Your voice sounds good” he said in a small voice.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Yeah… Yeah, okay, you don’t wanna talk to me, I get it. That’s okay, I’m sorry I’m bothering you, okay? I’ll leave you alone right now, bye.”  
  
And turned it off.  
  
He puts his phone on the nightstand table and looks at the roof.  
  
“You’re stupid, Louis. Stupid!”  
  
And his phone started to buzz on the nightstand table, the noise of the object against the wood annoying him.  
  
“Yes?” he said picking up.  
  
“Why are you so stupid?”  
  
“Oh, that’s you” Louis rolled his eyes “What do you want?”  
  
“I wanna talk to you, I said that earlier.”  
  
“You said that, but apparently you were kidding just like when you told me to give you my number.”  
  
“Don’t be a drama queen” the other guy laughed and Louis almost laughed too, biting his bottom lip to avoid smiling, “It’s okay, I’m sorry for being boring, okay? I really wanna talk to you”  
  
“But I don’t wanna talk to you anymore.”  
  
“Shut up” he laughed again and Louis tried to be mad, but he smirked “I sounded serious to you when I asked for your number?”  
  
“Yes, trust me, I’m not the kind of guy who gives everybody his phone number.”  
  
“You’re selective.”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“You’re selective. You know, you select certain people to give your number and whatever.”  
  
“Kind of.”  
  
Silence again.  
  
Louis heard the sound of the other guy typing on his laptop.  
  
“You’re on Tumblr.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You’re obsessed.”  
  
“Just like you.”  
  
“I’m not.” Louis thought straight “Just kind of. But you’re obscenely famous and stuff.”  
  
“Some people know me, yeah…”  
  
“Why don’t you tell everybody your fucking name at least?”  
  
“Why don’t you?”  
  
“I’m not famous, people don’t want to know that. They ask you every fucking day. It’s not like it could make you poorer or richer.”  
  
“It seems like someone wants to know my name here…” his voice was a bit more husky and lower. Louis had to breathe.  
  
“I’m a bit curious, yeah.”  
  
“Only if you tell me yours.”  
  
Louis sighed.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay then.”  
  
“My name is Louis.”  
  
“Louis? Louis. Looouuuiis.”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Just tasting your name, relax.” Louis laughed, almost hearing the smile in that guy’s voice “Louis.”  
  
“Yes, Louis.”  
  
“How do I write it?”  
  
“L-O-U-I-S. Louis” he spelled quickly, only remembering about why Harry would ask that a bit later “Hey, why are you asking me that?”  
  
“I’m making a post right now with your name and your number” he joked.  
  
“I know you’re not crazy enough. Not for telling my number.”  
  
“Yeah, but your name is available for everyone to see right…” a pause, some types on the laptop “Now.”  
  
“What? No. No, no, no, no, no. Stop, delete it right now. I’m serious.”  
  
“Why? What’s wrong about people knowing your name, Louis? It’s not like it could make you poorer or richer.”  
  
“Stop this shit. Or I’ll tell everybody yours.”  
  
“You don’t know my name, Louis.”  
  
Fuck, every time he said his name like that…  
  
“Stop saying my name in every sentence!” he said and heard a laugh from the other line “You have to tell me yours.”  
  
“No, why would I do that?”  
  
“Because we made an agreement.”  
  
“I didn’t say anything. You said. I don’t.”  
  
“Liar. You said ‘only if you tell me yours’” he made an impression of the other boy’s voice when saying it. He heard a huge laugh.  
  
“Okay then” a pause, because he was still laughing. Louis had a huge grin on his face “But only because I loved your name. And because I like you too.”  
  
“You love me, I know.”  
  
“Twat” he giggled “But only if you promise me you’ll never, ever, ever, say it on Tumblr.”  
  
“Why? I bet you have some horrible name so you don’t want-“  
  
“Promise me.”  
  
“Okay, okay. I promise.”  
  
“Harry.” He said in a much lower voice.  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“Harry” he said louder “My name is Harry.”  
  
Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry was a wonderful name. Louis could imagine how he looked like after knowing his name.  
  
The bad part is that he was imagining him a bit like Harry Potter.  
  
“Hi, Harry!” he said soft.  
  
“Hi, Louis.”  
  
“God, it’s so much better to know how to name you. It’s a bit stressful talking without knowing the person’s name.”  
  
“I agree.”  
  
“I would be a lot happier if you told me your last name too…” Louis wasn’t serious at all.  
  
“So you could google me.”  
  
“I wasn’t thinking about it, but…” Louis laughed and Harry did the same.  
  
“Styles.”  
  
“Style of what?”  
  
“No, no” Harry giggled “That’s my last name. Styles. Harry Styles.”  
  
“Oh! Oh, Harry! You have an artist’s name, did you know that? It sounds like a celeb!”  
  
“You’re lying” the smile in his voice again.  
  
“No, that’s true! Harry Styles… Look at that! You can even imagine someone calling you on a giant stage, with so many people screaming for you! Harry Styles!”  
  
“Dork!” Harry giggled again “But thanks. What about yours?”  
  
“Na, it’s not good.”  
  
“Tell me. Let me do my own observation.”  
  
“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.”  
  
“Fuck you! Your name is beautiful!”  
  
“Thanks mate.”  
  
Silence again, both still smiling and giggling a bit.  
  
Louis pulled his laptop to his lap and logged on tumblr.  
  
“Tumblr?” Harry asked, probably hearing the sound of the types.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
His followers had grown up again. 400 more.  
  
“Your followers are stalking me.”  
  
“New people on you, hm?”  
  
“Yes, 600 totally.”  
  
“That’s good!”  
  
“Yeah, kinda” he went on his askbox “But not when they’re being mean. Like all these fucking asks.”  
  
“I’ll tell them to be good to you.”  
  
“They won’t listen” he giggled “But thanks.”  
  
Silence again.  
  
Louis started to answer some questions.  
  
Anonymous asked:    you gave him your number?  
  
Kinda.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:   I wanted to be you, sorrynotsorry  
  
Sorrynotsorry for you hun.  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked:   Why don’t you shut the fuck up?  
  
Why don’t you?  
  
  
  
“They are boring.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Your followers.”  
  
“Hey!” his voice a bit louder “Don’t say that.”  
  
“What? Come on, don’t come with that, okay? I know you think that sometimes too. You’re all ‘honey’, and ‘baby’, and ‘love’, but I know you think that stuff.”  
  
“Sometimes, yeah” Harry laughed “But I love them. Really.”  
  
“Romantic, you” he sighed “They love you too, but a totally different kind of love.”  
  
“What do you mean, Louis?”  
  
“I already told you to not say my name like that” his voice softened “But what I mean is… Come on, you know. Half of them are in love with you, which is a bit stupid, because you don’t let them even know your name, or your face. It’s like being in love with letters.”  
  
“How do you know that, Louis? Are you in love with me too?”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
In love is not the right expression. Attracted would be perfect. It’s kind of stupid too because even when he’s not going to assume, even to himself, he was actually attracted to Harry since the beginning. But now, hearing his voice and feeling so important by even knowing his name, it is so much worst.  
  
He’s attracted to Harry Styles ‘til death.  
  
“In your dreams” Harry giggled “But that’s not hard to guess. They’re telling me that all the time when sending me that much hate. They are even saying that they wanted to be me!”  
  
“And they still don’t even know you I’ve told you my name and that you’ve heard my voice.”  
  
“I’m going to tell them soon. I’m feeling so important right now!”  
  
“You’re not that important, shut up.”  
  
“I am, babe. You’be been on the phone with me for 20 minutes.”  
  
“Lucky guy, hm?”  
  
“Dork.”  
  
“Okay, go see the post I just tagged you in”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Louis found that and screamed.  
  
“Fucker! I wanted to say that!”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“I hate you, Harry.”  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
He clicked on reblog bottom and typed.  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
I’m talking on the phone with alwaysinrainymood! Let me tell you guys, he has an amazing voice. Almost in love right now.  
  
Ps: I even know his name ;)  
  
  
  
Yes, and let me tell you, people, he’s a fucker. I wanted to tell you guys that but he couldn’t control himself. He’s a liar too. What he’s trying to tell you is that he’s never going to pick up my calls again because he hated me so much.  
  
But I know his celeb name! You can kill me right now, girls. Also, what the fuck is his voice? Almost a singer, if you allow me to say. Going to call him every day.  
  
Ps: don’t have a ps.  
  
  
  
“Okay, I reblogged your post.”  
  
Harry said okay and Louis knew he’s trying to find if he had added something on the post.  
  
“Dork!” Harry said some moments later, laughing “Of course I’m going to answer your calls. Every day.”  
  
Louis thought about telling Harry he was kidding about calling him every day, but he decided not to.  
  
Let’s just see what happens.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Actually, Louis did exactly what he said.  
  
Three days later, they had talked every day. Most of the time, they’d just make fun of Harry’s followers (who now were Louis’ followers too, he had gained 2,000+ since the day Harry accidentally told them Louis’ url). In their messages they told Louis rude things, told him they loved him (which didn’t make any sense to Louis), or wanted to know what they’ve talked about (what inspired Louis to make a post asking them if they wanted him to write some parts of Harry and his’ conversation but apparently they didn’t know the meaning of the word sass), and some hilarious posts from both of the boys telling them silly facts about each other – like how Harry would fall asleep sometimes and Louis’ suddenly yells for anything.  
  
  
  
Louis told Harry about his family. His four sisters are everything for him (even when he doesn’t admit that to himself, and never to them). He loves each one of them, exactly the way they are (“Even the way Lottie is unbearably boring, Felicité’s pre-teen attacks, Phoebes’ screams, and Daisy’s annoying cries”, in his own words). His mother was his life and he would do anything for her. He doesn’t like his biological dad but his step-dad is amazing, so he’s okay with that. He loved Stan and Niall, his best friends, and he promised Harry to introduce them to each other some day.  
  
  
Harry told Louis about his family as well. About the way his mother carries the love in her eyes, the way she is his best friend (when he told Louis she found out about Harry’s bisexuality before he himself did, he called him stupid. Again.) and that he really wanted her to be home more often. Work sucks. He told him about Gemma and that she was in London studying philosophy (and Louis said it’s stupid, but he thought that was amazing) and how much he misses her. He told him he had a step-dad too but he does like his biological dad as well, but they had a good relationship. Harry told Louis about Liam and Zayn (and Louis called him a cockblock because Harry really was one) and promised him to bring them to the meet Niall and Stan.  
  
After those three days, they were so much closer, they liked each other so much right now, that it turned into a routine, almost an obligation to call each other every night, at 8.  
  
And, yeah, Harry was more than okay with that. He loved the idea of talking with Louis more every day.  
  
(…)  
  
“Here,” Harry heard the sound of a closing door when Louis picked up the phone.  
  
“Hi there!” Harry said smiling, adjusting the laptop in his lap.  
  
“You’re online again?” Louis said, his voice a bit muffled.  
  
“Yep. You’re not?”  
  
“No, I have more to do than stay online all fucking day”  
  
“Oh, sure, I’m sorry mister busy.”  
  
“It’s fine.” a pause, noise of Louis moving his body in the sheets “Harry, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Go for it” he said while typing a new post about the song he is addicted to.  
  
“What do you look like?”  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“How do you look like? Like, your physical characteristics and stuff.”  
  
“Are we starting a sex conversation or…” Harry looked at the wall of his room, his voice with a provocative tone.  
  
“Shut up, dork” Louis said quickly and Harry laughed, adjusting himself in the bed, pushing his laptop away.  
  
“Okay, what do you want to know?” he said, now lying in bed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
“The color of your eyes, how your hair looks like-“  
  
“My hair style? Curly!” he grinned so hard he’s sure Louis could hear it in his voice.  
  
“I could guess that, thanks.”  
  
Harry laughed and Louis laughed too, not because of his joke, but because of Harry’s laugh.  
  
“I’m sorry, yeah” Harry said and then he’s serious again “Okay, hm… That’s so weird, describing myself, that’s-urgh, that sucks, but okay, hm… I’ve got dark brown hair… with curls” he bets Louis is rolling his eyes right now “And… It’s a bit long, to be honest, needs a good cut. But… Hm, green eyes… I like them, to be honest. My favorite part of my body, love my eyes” he looked down at himself, trying to find more to talk about “I definitely don’t like my lips, because I think they’re big! Not-not big, but… I don’t like my lips, they look like they’re swollen all the time – like, it looks like I was making out with someone a second before all the fucking time! That- that sucks. I’m tall… Very tall, but I like my height, yeah. I’m not fat… Really thin, actually. And my feet are massive” he laughed at the last sentence and Louis laughed too.  
  
“Thank you, babe. That’s really better not to imagine you like Harry Potter”  
  
“You did it? Ew, Louis, I thought you were a bit more creative!”  
  
“Shut up, I had no clue” he said, and Harry could hear a little bit of shame in his voice.  
  
“Okay, now tell me how you look alike.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, hum…” Harry could hear him moving himself on the sheets again “I’ve got blue eyes – like all my family, my mom’s eyes. I like them, yeah. My hair is  light brown… very, very straight. Hum… I’m not that tall, I think I’m average height, actually, and it sucks, I really wanted to be taller. Hum… That’s all. Oh! And my cock is massive, yeah”  
  
They laughed hard for some moments and then Harry dried the tears that escaped from his eyes.  
  
“Thanks for the information” he said still grinning “I’ll remember that while getting off, yeah.”  
  
“I know, I know” Louis said and then laughed.  
  
“But you didn’t tell me about your lips.”  
  
“My lips?” he seemed surprised “You want to know about my lips? Why?”  
  
“Because I told you about mine! It just seems fair!”  
  
“I didn’t ask you to-“  
  
“Louis, shut up, please” he interrupted him and then giggled “Can you tell me about your fucking lips?”  
  
“Okay, okay. Hum… My lips are… I don’t know! Not thick… They are thin, actually, but not too much. And they are red… Like all lips.”  
  
“Hm…” he murmured “Thanks.”  
  
“Why that?”  
  
“Nothing special” a pause “Just thought it could be convenient combined with the information of your cock, you know.”  
  
“Dork!”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
You suck on describing yourself, you dork.  
  
We have to meet, would be easier to know about your lips!  
  
  
  
Skype exists, hun!  
  
But yeah, we have to meet.   Then you’ll have a real reason for your lips being swollen lol.  
  
  
  
And Harry didn’t think twice before sending Louis a text with his Skype.  
  
Yeah, he thought it was okay for him to switch the phone calls for Skyping tonight.  
  
Totally okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send your question for the characteres and find me on Tumblr (larryistakingcontrol). Keep giving kudos and commenting! It means a lot for me! The next chapter will be up next week, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I have something new to tell you, so PLEASE, PLEASE, READ THIS!
> 
> A beautiful girl (LarryLoveXX (creativityiskey), I'll be eternally grateful) sent me a question, asking me if I could make a real blog for our randomcurlshere and alwaysinrainymood. Isabela was here with me, so we made it! The blogs are already up and everything that is here on the fanfic (and some extras) is there for you to see, okay? The story is alive!!
> 
> So, please, go to the urls below:
> 
> randomcurlshere.tumblr.com (Harry’s blog) 
> 
> alwaysinrainymood.tumblr.com (Louis’ blog)
> 
> Feel free to talk with them, ask them what you want, okay? Harry loves attention, you know. And Louis knows how to be lovely too. Interact with them, they’ll love it!
> 
> That’s it. We’ll see you next week!
> 
> Good read!!!
> 
> This chapter was edited on 13/04/2017 by Jenna.

“Harry! Harry, Liam’s here!”  
  
Harry pulled the headphones out of his ears when his mother yelled for him from downstairs, even though that wouldn’t make any sense, because it was… Oh, it’s Saturday. Yeah, makes sense.  
  
He goes downstairs quickly, almost running, to see Liam sitting on the sofa and Zayn by his side.  
  
“Hello, there!” he says smiling while hug his friends.  
  
“Hi, there! You look good!” Liam says, letting Harry hug his boyfriend.  
  
“Thanks, you too! Oh my God, I can’t believe you’re here! Why did you come?”  
  
“If you’re not happy we can come back later” Zayn said joking.  
  
“Shut up” he rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa with them “How’s everything in Uni?”  
  
“It’s fine, yeah. End of the semester, finals are coming, so we decided to come here before so we could spend some time with you.”  
  
“That’s so great, Liam! I’m so happy you’re here!” actually, Liam and Zayn could guess that because Harry’s smile hadn't  left his face since they got there.  
  
“Yeah, but now, give me your phone” he says pointing to Harry’s phone in his hands “Let me tell your followers you’re ours today.”  
  
“You’re going to get in trouble” his voice had a tone of joke and he’s never going to admit to himself he’s actually thinking about Louis, no.  
  
“I really don’t care.”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
They went on a walk together and Harry remembered how he didn’t like that when they were younger. It was so strange because Liam and Zayn were always holding hands and stuff because, of course, they are boyfriends, but Harry felt like he was invading their space.  
  
Not that he really was, no. Liam and Zayn always made him feel extremely comfortable. They let him know how much they appreciated his company. He always could feel how much he was loved by them.  
  
Now, Harry doesn’t feel like he’s invading their space anymore, no. He just feels like it would be so much better if he had a person with him to be just like Liam and Zayn are with each other. Walking holding hands, laughing all the time, making jokes about each other’s behavior… Liam and Zayn’s love is the kind of love Harry wants himself. They aren’t boyfriends anymore. They are so much more than that. They are part of each other. You can’t see them apart anymore, never. It was LiamandZayn. Together. In everything.  
  
It would be so funny if he had someone to go out with them, hang out, laugh together, kiss here and there while walking holding hands, and dammit make sexual jokes with anyone. Not being ashamed or feeling like they aren’t meant to be there.  
  
He looks at his hand, alone, lying on the side of his body while he’s walking and then to Liam and Zayn’s hands, intertwined.  


Harry wants to be HarryandSomeone.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
When he’s gets home again, his mum is sitting on the sofa, watching TV, but when he walks in, she looks at him.  
  
“Where are the boys?” she asked when didn’t see Liam and Zayn with Harry.  
  
“They went back. They have finals, just came to say hi” he laid by her side, putting his head on her lap.  
  
They were silent for a few moments and Harry was thinking about Zayn and Liam’s relationship again, imagining the scenes with them, Liam, Zayn, Harry and someone else, hanging out and having fun together.  
  
“Harry?” Anne says, caressing her son’s hair.  
  
“Yes?” he says, his eyes still closed.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Just…” she pauses, but her hands don’t “Just don’t lose those friendships, son. You know, I just want you to be happy and when you’re all day long in here, I’m afraid you do it…”  
  
“Mum, I-“  
  
“No. I’m not telling you to go to Uni, no. I’m just telling you to live. That’s all okay?”  
  
“Yes, mum” he says nodding, and planting a kiss in his mom’s knee.  
  
They were silent again.  
  
“Harry?” she says again.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Are you happy?”  
  
Harry thought for some moments before answering. His first reaction was saying yes, of course I am, mum. But then those thoughts about him with someone else came back to his head.  
  
So he sighs and answers with his eyes still closed.  
  
“Not as much as I want.”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
You’re not coming online tonight?  
  
  
  
Harry wakes up from the vibration of his phone on his nightstand and to see the text from Louis. He looks at his nightstand again to see the clock marking 9 p.m.  
  
“Fuck”  
  
Yes I’m sorry I was asleep.  
  
Sorry for waking you. But I thought that maybe we could Skype tonight.  
  
Harry beats his hand in his forehead. Of course, the Skype thing with Louis! He spent his day thinking about Liam and Zayn and then in his mum’s question that he forgot about everything else in the world.  
  
No no, it’s okay babe. I’m going online, just a minute.  
  
He took his laptop and logged onto Skype to see Louis’ invitation. He tried to see the picture of the user but it was just a logo of some band.  
  
I’m on skype. Hurry uuup  
  
Less than two minutes later, Louis was online calling him.  
  
  
  
Louis Tomlinson says:  
  
Hiiiiiiiiii, sweetheart.  
  
Harry .xx:  
  
Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, love!  
  
Louis Tomlinson says:  
  
What did you do all day long?  
  
Harry .xx:  
  
Liam and Zayn came here today and we went for a walk. Then I came back and fell asleep.  
  
Louis Tomlinson says:  
  
I missed you, you know…  
  
Harry .xx:  
  
I’m sure you did lol  
  
Louis Tomlinson says:  
  
Just like I know you did too.  
  
Harry .xx:  
  
Your’re always so right.   
  
Louis Tomlinson says:  
  
Okay, do you have a camera?  
  
  
  
Harry took a long breath before answering. Okay, he’s going to show himself to someone from tumblr for the first time in his life and he was terrified. He knew people thought he’s some kind of model or something. They think he is super pretty and Harry doesn’t think he is.  
  
He’s afraid of Louis doesn’t like him. His appearance.  
  
  
  
Harry .xx:  
  
Yeees.  
  
Louis Tomlinson says:  
  
Just accept this shit then.  
  
  
  
Louis Tomlinson is inviting you to a video call. Accept Refuse  
  
He pulled his glassed off his face and passed his hands through his hair to put it in its place. He pressed the “accept” button.

  
It took a few seconds before he saw his face appearing on the screen. When he saw himself, he quickly pressed his hand in the camera, and the image was gone, all black. He sighs and looks at Louis’ image, and it was black too.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck” he says to himself.  
  
“I can hear you, babe!” Harry heard Louis’ voice and pressed his eyes closed. Fuuuuuuck!  
  
“Don’t be a coward” he murmured very, very low and sighs again before taking off his hand from the camera.  
  
He clicked to be on full screen. Louis’ image was still black, but he could see himself in a small window in the right side of the screen. He saw himself wearing a white shirt, with a small V neck, his hair the way it always was. Not so bad, yeah.  
  
“C’mon, are you not going to let me see you?” he asks and Louis’ window had a flash of light.  
  
“Y-yes, I am. Just… Urgh, okay.”  
  
And he takes off his hand of the screen and Harry sees his image.  
  
“Fucking God” he says.  
  
Louis is just pretty. There’s no other word to describe him. Pretty, pretty, pretty. His skin so white, his eyes so bright, his hair so fucking pretty, and, fuck, his mouth! What the fuck is that mouth?  
  
“What? I’m that bad, or-?”  
  
“No, no, no!” Harry says quickly “You’re just-you’re… Very… You know. Beautiful.”  
  
“I’m not, but thanks” Harry swore he could see Louis blushing.  
  
“You are. Trust me, you’re… You’re pretty, actually. Pretty.”  
  
“Thanks, love” he grinned and Harry felt his fucking heart wanting to burst out of his chest “You’re pretty, too and you were right about your lips. They’re… Swollen.”  
  
“Yeah, I hate them” Harry moves his hands to touch his lips, pressing it.  
  
“You shouldn’t. I loved them” he blinks and Harry grins.  
  
“Dork.”  
  
Harry saw Louis putting his hands behind his head before starting to talk:  
  
“You know what? I’m feeling very important right now!”  
  
“Why?” Harry had a smirk in his lips.  
  
“Because…” Louis took a deep breath “a lot of people want to be me right now, you know that. There’re so many girls who would, you know, kill their mothers just to see a picture of you and look at me! I’m seeing you live! And I’m hearing your voice, I have your phone number!”  
  
Harry giggled and nodded, blinking two times.  
  
“Yeah, seems like you’re a lucky guy.”  
  
“I am” Louis shrugged and came back to be serious “Can I tell everybody that I’m skyping with you right now?”  
  
“Yeah, go ahead, Lou” Harry laughs.  
  
The light on Louis face changed and it was almost hard to see him with his room all dark. Harry watched a smile grow up in his face while he was typing and said:  
  
“You’re going to be killed, you know that.”  
  
“Yeah, and you are, too” Harry laughed and Louis giggled “Okay then, I’ll read what I wrote for you, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I’m Skyping with… ops, I almost said his name! hahahahaha. But randomcurlshere is talking to me right now via skype, and you know what? He’s fucking beautiful.”  
  
“Haha, you’re stupid” and Harry knew Louis came back on watching him because the lights on his face changed again.  
  
“Go there reblog my post.”  
  
“Aw, really, Lou? Don’t wanna…”  
  
“Why not?” he’s pouting. Pouting!!!!! “Are you ashamed of meee?”  
  
“Of course not” Harry felt his face hurt because of his smile “Because the lights in my room are off right now and I couldn’t use my laptop without my glasses and-“  
  
“Oh my god, you wear glasses?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“Fucking put them on right now” he’s talking louder and Harry was frozen “I said right now, Harry, come on!”  
  
“Nooooo… I don’t wanna…”  
  
“Please…” he’s pouting again and Harry puts both of his hands in his face, saying a big uuuuuuuugh.  
  
“Don’t fucking do it again!” he pulls his glassed from his nightstand and puts on his face. “Okaaay?”  
  
“More than okay” Louis’ voice is just a murmur and Harry smiles at that, looking at his face on the screen. Louis has his mouth ajar, watching Harry. “You’re pretty, Harry.”  
  
“Aww, thanks, love.”  
  
Louis is in the same position, so he giggles and goes on Tumblr to reblog Louis’ post, ignoring his askbox overflowing in people wanting to know if what Louis is saying is truth.  
  
Well, they’re gonna know anyway.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
I’m Skyping with… ops, I almost said his name! hahahahaha. But randomcurlshere is talking to me right now via skype, and you know what? He’s fucking beautiful.”  
  
Yeeeah, so much fun with you, babe… oh, and you’re pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty. In love with your mouth, judge meeeee  
  
<3 .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
“I reblogged your post” he says when he’s back on Louis’ screen.  
  
“Hi, babe. Okay, I’m gonna see it.” A minute “You really like my mouth that much?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Louis grins and comes close to the camera, sending a kiss to Harry.  
  
“You’re gonna kill me.”  
  
Before Louis could answer, Harry heard someone opening his door and he looked at his mum’s face.  
  
“Just a minute, love.” And turned the microphone off, the camera still on “Yes, mom?”  
  
“I just wanna say good night” she says still in the door.  
  
“Come here, then!” Harry opened his arms for her, grinning and she came to him smiling. “I love you, mum.”  
  
“I love you too, baby” she says hugging him and giving him a kiss on the forehead “I just want you to be happy, you know? It worries me to know that you’re not-“  
  
“Mum” he interrupts her “I’m happy. I promise you. I was just… You know, thinking too much about uni and that I’m not there and I’m still here and I don’t have a girlfriend. All that stuff”  
  
“Oh, babe, you don’t have to worry, okay? You can stay here as long as you want, I love having my baby with me… Don’t worry about uni. And about a girlfriend or a boyfriend, whatever you want” she giggled and he does the same and they look at their eyes “It will come along in the time, okay? You’re a wonderful guy and I’m sure you’ll have the best person for you. You deserve it, baby. It will come, okay?”  
  
“Thanks, mum… I love you”  
  
“I love you too. Sleep tight, okay? I see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Okay. Sleep well, and say good night to Robin too.”  
  
“Okay, son” she kisses him once more before she leaves.  
  
Harry turns the microphone again and Louis is looking at him with a huge grin on his face.  
  
“Your mother?”  
  
“Yeah. I’m sorry about that.”  
  
“No, it was beautiful to see actually.”  
  
“You saw her?”  
  
“No, too dark. But I saw your eyes shining and through all of that. It’s beautiful, Harry.”  
  
“Thanks, love.” He yawns “Wanna sleep…” he says in a small voice.  
  
“Yeah? Okay then, let’s sleep.”  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
“Okay” Harry grins “Good night, Lou. Thanks for the night, you’re amazing and really, really pretty.”  
  
“I know I am, shut up” he laughed and Harry did the same “You’re pretty too. Sleep well, babe.”  
  
“You too.”  
  
“I hope you dreamabout me”  
  
“I bet they will be.” harry blinked grinning.  
  
They were about to turn the cameras off when Louis said Harry’s name again and did the same thing again, coming closer to the camera, making a kiss pout and sending Harry a kiss. Harry did the same and they both were grinning to each other.  
  
  
  
Louis Tomlinson says:  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx <3  
  
  
  
Harry .xx says:  
  
.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx <333333  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
gonna have amazing dreams tonight… sleep well .xxxxxxx <3  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Louis’ askbox was a mess next day. People were asking him to describe Harry, to say what’s his voice sounds like and what they talked about. Louis sighed. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he just tell them some stuff and then they would leave him alone. He’s sure Harry wouldn’t mind if he just told the right things, so…  
  
  
  
alwaysinrainymood:  
  
okay, you’re dying to know about randomcurlshere even though I think I shouldn’t do that, I’ll tell you some stuff about him, okay? Hey, babe, I really hope you don’t mind, I just think that’s fair with your followers, they love you too (even though I love much, much more). Let’s go then:  
  
he is really, really pretty. I told you that already, I think I already told you that, but yeah, he is. really.  
he has amazing lips, and he doesn’t like them! His lips are some kind of constant temptation, it’s almost insane.  
he has pretty eyes. they shine, it’s really beautiful.  
he has a mother fucker smile. you just want to do as many as jokes you can just to see his smile.  
he wears glasses and he’s really cute with them. again, he hates himself with glasses on, you see, he’s a dork.  
his voice is husky, but it’s beautiful. I bet he’s amazing at singing.  
That’s everything I can tell you. I told you a lot but didn’t tell nothing at the same time hahaha. Xx  
  
He sent the post and deleted all the questions about Harry in his askbox, but one of them captured his attention:  
  
  
  
Anonymous asked: when are you going to see each other?  
  
  
  
Yeah, when are they going to see each other? They didn’t live that far from each other and they could, you know, meet in London or whatever. It would be so fun…  
  
Maybe he would talk about that with Harry later.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
Harry saw the post and laughed. Louis is impossibly cute. He couldn’t stop smiling when heread the post and his first reaction was to grab his phone and text Louis but then he thought it could be more interesting if he could do the exact same thing.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
He’s a fucking bastard, this alwaysinrainymood hm? Just like all of you, cheating to know more about me! shame on you all! Lol but it’s okay, he knew what to say, but now I think it would be fair if I told you about him too.  
  
He has pretty eyes. They shine all the time, I just love them.  
He is very, very funny and smiles all the time, it’s beautiful just to sit and watch him smile.  
His voice is calm, but loud at the same time and when he giggles it’s just UUUUUUURGH  
He’s a cheater because he makes a fucking pout and he can convince me to do anything he wants with that. ANYTHING.  
His nose is thin and snub and cute.  
His cheekbones. Cheekbones.  
His hair, his hair. Straight and brown and FRINGE.  
His skin so white, but so pink on the cheeks.  
His neck, so defined, so, so-perfect.  
His mouth. Fucking God, what’s his mouth, please?  
Oh, guys… You should see him… I bet you would fall in love.  
  
  
  
He sent and grabs his phone to send Louis a text:  
  
  
  
I saw your post and had to answer you .xxxxxx  
  
Can’t wait to see, babe xx  
  
  
  
Some minutes later, with Harry scrolling his dashboard down, his phone vibrated again.  
  
  
  
When are we going to meet? .xxx  
  
  
  
Harry thought. Why not?  
  
  
  
Are you free next weekend to go to London?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> randomcurlshere.tumblr.com  
> alwaysinrainymood.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited on 13/04/2017, by Jenna.

“London? Why?” Louis’ mum questioned, thinking that what Louis asked was strange.  
  
“Does it really matter, mum? I just need to go to London” he answered getting up from the sofa and walking to the kitchen.  
  
“Of course it matters, Louis! I don’t really think that it’s necessary for you to go to London alone and-“  
  
“Are you kidding me? Mum, I’m 20. You don’t have to worry about me getting lost in London or something. I went there with you or Mark a thousand times!” he looked at her, a little angry.  
  
“I know that but now you’re going alone. What are you going to do in London?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter!”  
  
“It matters, Louis! Can you please tell me where you are going and with who you’re going to see? I’m not letting you leave this house if you don’t tell me right now.”  
  
“You have to be kidding me.”  
  
“I’m not. Say it or you won’t go anywhere.”  
  
Louis thought about telling his mum to go fuck herself, but he couldn’t because she was his mum (even when she’s unfair sometimes, she's still his mum). He wouldn’t tell anything to her because she would start with that shit of a conversation telling him about the danger of meeting someone from the internet and that if something happened with him, she wouldn’t forgive herself and stuff.  
  
Louis knew she was right. It could be really dangerous to meet someone you never met before in a big city like London and stuff.  
  
But he was never going to admit that to his mother. And neither for himself.  
  
So he just sighed and just turned his back to her going upstairs without any word.  
“Fuck” he murmured to himself, sitting in his bed.  
  
Actually, everything Louis was thinking was that if he was living alone, in his own flat, with his own things, with his own job, he wouldn't have to worry about telling so much of his life to his mother.  
  
If he had his own flat, he could just leave and come back home whe he wanted, whenever he wanted, with whoever he wanted.  
  
Just imagine, how good it would be if he could just bring Harry to his own flat, make him dinner (because if he was living all by himself, he would have to learn how to cook), or just watch some movie with him in the middle of the living room without anybody seeing them, or having to worry about not talking too loud. Or just bring him to his house sometimes to stay on Tumblr with him and-  
  
Why is he having so many thoughts involving Harry lately?  
  
“That’s okay.”  
  
He lays on his bed, intertwines his hands on his belly and looks at the ceiling.  
  
He could just tell his mum he would go to meet Stan and Niall in London or something like that. She’d never question him about being with them.  
  
  
  
I’ll have to lie to my mum to see you.  
  
  
  
He typed quickly on his phone and sent to Harry.  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
Because she’s nosey and won’t let me get out of my house if I don’t tell her where and with who I’m going.  
  
  
  
Omg, such a child!  
  
  
  
Louis rolled his eyes, and smirked.  
  
  
  
I’m older than you.  
  
  
  
My mum doesn’t see any problem with me going out alone, though  
  
  
  
Fuck you!  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“But London, love? London is so far…”  
  
“Yes, mum. I know it’s not that close, but, please…”  
  
“I don’t know, Harry… I don’t know if I should let you go to London alone.”  
  
“Mum! I’m almost 18 and-“  
  
“Harry, please…”  
  
“Mum, please! That’s so, so, so important to me, you have no idea!”  
  
“What are you going to do there?”  
  
Harry sighed. He wouldn’t lie to his mum.  
  
“I’ll meet someone.”  
  
‘Who?”  
  
“Someone I… Someone I like and-“  
  
“Your girlfriend?”  
  
“No, it’s not a girl.”  
  
“Your boyfriend then.”  
  
“No mum, I’m not dating. I’m just… Just, please, let me go.”  
  
She sighed and nodded. Harry grinned and hugged her tight.  
  
“But only…” she looked serious “If you promise me you’re going to sleep in a hotel. I don’t want you coming back home late at night, okay? Can you do that?”  
  
“Of course, of course I can!”  
  
“Okay. I’ll let you borrow my car.”  
  
Harry grinned and hugged her.  
  
He has the best mum in the whole world.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“I’ll have to stay in a hotel for the whole weekend. My mum says she doesn’t want me to drive back again Saturday night.”  
  
“Really?” Louis answered on the phone. He was lying in his bed, wrapped in a blanket, smiling alone to the phone “You think I could stay there with you?”  
  
“Yeah, why not?”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe you want to be alone to, you know, party or something.”  
  
“Are you crazy?” Louis could hear the indignation in Harry’s voice “I’m going there to see you, why would I want to leave you to go to a party?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Louis laughs and lays on his back “But okay. We could stay in the same hotel? It would be fun, we could stay together all day”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought. We could watch some movies together late at night, and talk about anything…”  
  
“Babe, I’m not going to stay in the same hotel room as you” he smirked, biting his lip.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because… I don’t know, it’s weird. It would be the first time we would see each other and already sleeping together? I’m not a slut, Styles.”  
  
“We aren’t going to sleep sleep together, though” Harry’s voice is a bit lower, and Louis bites his lip harder, so he wouldn’t laugh “We would just stay together. Like friends doing stuff that friends do.”  
  
“Friends don’t snog, though”  
  
“Oh my God, Louis, shut up”  
  
Louis laughs hard and Harry does the same.  
  
Then they became silent, thinking to themselves.  
  
How would this meeting go? They would just do stuff that friends do? Like make fun of eachother, laugh at the most ridiculous things, scream in the middle of the street, talk about boys (or girls, because Harry is bi) or drink until they fall?  
  
They could.  
  
Or they could do stuff that boyfriends do. Like flirt all the time, hug and touch all the time, say sweet things about each other and even kiss here or there.  
  
But probably they won’t do that because they aren’t boyfriends.  
  
And probably Harry doesn’t even think about Louis in that way.  
  
Louis sighs.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Yeah, love?”  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Whatever you want, my rainy-baby”  
  
‘Rainy-baby, Harold? Really?”  
  
“Harold, Rainy-baby? Really?”  
  
“Shut up” they laugh and then Louis sighs.  
  
“Ask me, then.”  
  
“Would you… You know…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Would you… Oh my God, I just…”  
  
“What, love? Tell me, it’s just me.”  
  
“I just…” Louis shuts his eyes “Forget about it.”  
  
“No! No, no, no! Tell me right now, Rainy-baby”  
  
“Stop calling me that.”  
  
“Okay, but tell me.”  
  
“Okay. Um… I just… Would you… You know… Would you want to… You know… K-kiss me?”  
  
“Hey…” Harry’s voice had a smile “All of that because of this question?”  
  
“I know that’s stupid, just forget, curly.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay, now can we change the subject? I really don’t want to get that embarrassed ever again.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yes what?”  
  
“Yes, I would. I really, really, really would, actually.”  
  
“Oh”  
  
It’s all Louis could answer. His mind was blown now. He just wanted Saturday to come as fast as possible so he could do everything he wanted with that guy.  
  
“Would you want that too?” Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
“Yeah, of course! I mean, of course, I- Fuck, I feel so pathetic now.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I’m embarrassed.”  
  
“You shouldn’t. I wish the same, Lou. Really. I just… Yeah, you’re so pretty and gorgeous and amazing…”  
  
“I know, yeah” they laughed and Louis sighed “You are even more. I promise.”  
  
“Fuck!” Harry says a little louder “I just want Saturday to come. Now.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“Oh, Lou, let me warn you about something.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“It’s a long time since I kissed someone, so just prepare yourself for the worst kiss of your life.”  
  
“Shut up, stupid.”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
“Are you stupid?” Liam says to Harry the next night.  
  
Harry is in his room. It was dark and his laptop was on his lap, answering some questions (and talking to Louis on Skype with no video) looking through his askbox with his phone balanced between his face and his shoulder.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Are you really going to meet someone from Tumblr, Harry? I mean, some days ago you just wouldn’t even tell them your name or show your face through a picture and now you’re telling me you’re going to London to meet one of them?”  
  
“It’s not one of them, though! It’s Louis. I know him.”  
  
“Harry, I just can’t let you do that.”  
  
“Oh come on, Liam! It’s not like that. I’m not going to kill myself or something like that. I’m just going to London to meet someone I really, really like.”  
  
  
  
Terrible. We’ll have a lot of things to do, just prepare yourself, I’m a loud person.  
  
  
  
Harry laughed and typed an answer to Louis while Liam is still talking to him on the phone.  
  
  
  
Loud? I think I might like that #ifyouknowwhatImean  
  
  
  
“Are you listening to me, Harry?”  
  
“Sorry, I was talking to Lou, can you say it again?”  
  
“Oh my God…” he sighs “You already told your mum about it?”  
  
“Yep. And she’s going to lend me her car”  
  
“Come on, I’m the only adult in this situation? You’re really going to drive to London alone? How are you coming back?”  
  
“I’ll stay in a hotel or something until Monday and then I’m coming back home.”  
  
“Sanity, amen!”  
  
Would you like to know more about it? We could try it through here.  
  
Harry knew Louis was just kidding, so he decided to play along.  
  
Why not? Just let me see your beautiful body, love  
  
“Lou is going to stay with me, though.”  
  
“What? Harry, don’t!”  
  
“Liam, calm the fuck down!” he laughed “It’s okay! I’ll let you and Zayn meet him someday, I promise, You’ll love him.”  
  
“If you stay alive.” a pause “Are you really going to do that?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Okay. Can I ask you to just call me or something when you get there? Or when you come back home?”  
  
“Of course, Liam.”  
  
“Just take care of yourself, mate, you mean so much for me and-“  
  
  
  
Louis Tomlinson is asking you to a video call. Accept Refuse  
  
  
  
“-and you know, Zayn and I were-“  
  
“OMG!”  
  
“What?”  
  
Harry clicked accept and saw Louis in a white robe. He waved and told Louis to be quiet, pointing to the phone. Louis nodded and made a kiss pout, sending a kiss to him and Harry grinned, doing the same.  
  
  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Oh, hi. Nothing.”  
  
“Harry, I’m worried about you.”  
  
“You don’t need to, okay? I’m okay, Liam. I have to go now, okay? Love you.”  
  
He didn’t let Liam answer, turning off the phone and tossing the phone away.  
  
“Hiiii”  
  
“Hi, pretty” Louis answered.  
  
“What’s that thing you’re wearing?              
  
“A robe.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Nothing more”  
  
“You’re kidding.”  
  
“I’m not”  
  
Harry smiled looking at Louis’ image on the screen. What would he do with that boy?  
  
“I doubt it.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Louis smirked sassy and Harry grins “About what?”  
  
“I doubt you’re naked under your robe.”  
  
Louis laughed hard, and then looks at Harry biting his lip “And what do you suggest I say about that?”  
  
“You could prove it.”  
  
“Oh! Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Okay then”  
  
Harry is still smirking, knowing that Louis was just kidding, but then the older boy puts the laptop in his bed and turns the light on. Harry’s smile is gone and he’s looking at Louis, paying attention on each movement of his.  
  
“You’re kidding.”  
  
“No’, I’m not.”  
  
“Omg, I can’t believe it.”  
  
“Just enjoy the show.”  
  
Harry puts his hand in his mouth to watch Louis.  
  
He slowly moves his eyes away from the screen to look at the node of the robe on his waist. His hands undo it really slowly and he looks at Harry smiling.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asks.  
  
“Y-yeah.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Louis grins again and undoes the node completely, his hands on each side of the robe, threatening to open it.  
  
And then he did.  
  
“Fuck you!” Harry screams, his cheeks pink for the embarrassment and Louis laughed hard.  
  
“I got you” he blinked and Harry tried to not smile.  
  
Louis was fully dressed when he opened the robe.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“I’ll be wearing black” Harry said on the phone at Friday night.  
  
“Yeah? Describe your clothes for me”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I don’t know, to recognize you. I’ve never seen you before, maybe I’ll need some reference.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the last folded clothes inside his bag.  
  
“It’s just a simple black shirt, some jeans and boots.”  
  
“You seem common. I could, you know, confouse you with someone else, you know.”  
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
“I would. Maybe it would be better if you hold a plaque with my name or something.”  
  
“Shut up.” They laugh “Describe your clothes for me.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Do it, Louis.”  
  
“I’ll wear a blue T-shirt, white jeans, and Converses.”  
  
“Okay, then.”  
  
“Okay, then.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Hey, baby-boy.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I would recognize you.”  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m meeting someone”  
  
“Who, Louis?”  
  
“Oh my God, mum. Just a friend of mine, can I be free just once in my life? I’m twenty, please, don’t treat me like you treat Lottie” he zipped his bag and put it on his back, leaving his room with his mother behind him.  
  
“I’m just worried about you”  
  
“You don’t have to be, I promise”  
  
“When will you come back?” she asked when he’s at the front door.  
  
“I don’t know. Probably tomorrow or Monday.”  
  
“Louis, you’re coming back today.”  
  
“No, mum. I’ll come back tomorrow or Monday. He’s coming from Holmes Chapel to see me and is going to stay in a hotel, so I’ll stay there with him.”  
  
“Bring him here!”  
  
Louis smirked and opened the door, looking at his mother to say.  
  
“Definitely not” he blinked and closed the door before his mum could reply.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“Be careful, please. Drive safe, okay?”  
  
“Okay, mum” Harry smiled and hugged her once more “I’ll come back tomorrow or Monday, okay?”  
  
“Okay, dear. Call me when you’re there, please.”  
  
“I will” he kissed her cheek “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”  
  
“I’ll always worry about you, son” she grins and he enters the car, turning it on “Have fun!” she says leaning in the car’s window.  
  
“I will!”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
The song that played in Harry’s mother’s car was loud. The Temper Trap and the wind entering from the window beating on his face, pushing his hair back was too much for him. He couldn’t stop smiling thinking about how much fun it would be. To be with Louis.  
  
He couldn’t even think about how amazing it would be to hug him. To hear his laugh, see him smiling in front of him. To feel that.  
  
He giggled at the thought.  
  
When he had to stop, he took his phone to text Louis.  
  
  
  
It won’t take that long for me. Where are you?  
  
  
  
The answer was almost immediate.  
  
  
  
Almost there.  
  
  
  
randomcurlshere:  
  
On my way to see my Rainy-baby. Love you all .xxxxxxxxx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> randomcurlshere.tumblr.com  
> alwaysinrainymood.tumblr.com
> 
> GO GO GO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited on 13/04/2017, by Jenna.

Louis left the train at the London Station. Holding his bag on his back with one hand, he walks fast to the place he had to be. Harry was probably coming so he wouldn’t have to wait too long.  
  
  
  
I’m here already.  
  
  
  
Okay, love. Almost there  
  
  
  
Louis told himself he wouldn’t be nervous because it was just Harry. They had talked on the phone so many times, Skyped so many times that he could tell they already knew each other well enough for him not to be so nervous.  
  
But he is.  
  
His hands are sweaty, his feet hitting the ground nervously. His bottom lip almost hurt from how much he is biting it. His head is screaming “HARRY IS COMING, HARRY IS COMING”. Harry is coming and Louis is so, so afraid to mess it up.  
  
He’s afraid to make the wrong joke about something stupid about Harry’s appearance that he shouldn’t because it is so him.  
  
He looked down at himself.  
  
What if Harry is disappointed about him? Louis isn’t the most perfect guy on Earth (and he knows he’s not the most ugly guy on Earth as well), but Harry is. Harry is so pretty and so sweet…  
  
“I’m fucked” he murmured to himself.  
  
He sighs. He wouldn’t mess everything.  
  
He couldn’t.  
  
  
  
Where are you?  
  
  
  
A chill came across Louis’ body. Harry is there.  
  
  
  
At the entry  
  
He is not counting the seconds, no. He’s not squeezing his hands against each other, no.  
  
“Calm the fuck down, you cunt.”  
  
And then he looked up and saw.  
  
No, no, it couldn’t be him, no.  
  
He’s not wearing the clothes he said he would be.  
  
But he is curly and he is tall. He’s looking at Louis smirking.  
  
No, it couldn’t be.  
  
Harry said he was going to wear a black T-shirt and this guy is wearing a white button shirt and he didn’t mention anything about sunglasses!  
  
And then Louis looked down at himself again.  
  
Harry could be lying because he was. He wasn’t wearing any of the clothes he said he was going to use.  
  
When he looked up again, the stranger was looking at him with a smirk on his face. Louis tried to say something, but he couldn’t. His mouth fell open looking up at that guy.  
  
“Hi, Louis”  
  
And then Louis grins. Grins so brightly that his eyes became small.  
  
“Hi, Harry” he murmurs and then Harry grins and pulls him into a hug.  
  
Louis sighed when he had to be on his tip toes to hug Harry. His head was between Harry’s shoulder and neck and his arms were all around him, pulling him even closer. Louis just closed his eyes and sighed, taking in Harry’s smell for the first time. He feels like he disappeared in Harry’s hug.  
  
“Oh my God, Louis, I can’t believe you’re here” he murmured in his ear and Louis tried to reply, but his throat was closed.  
  
Oh no, he could do anything but cry right now.  
  
“I’m so, so glad you came, Louis, I can’t even tell how much” Harry kept hugging him and now they were swinging to the sides.  
  
“I’m-I’m glad too” he could murmur and smiled.  
  
Harry pushed him by his arms and looks at Louis up and down.  
  
“You’re so, so, so, so pretty. I can’t even say how much.”  
  
“You can’t even say a lot of things today”  
  
Harry grined and kissed his cheek (and Louis almost had a heart attack) and pulled him by the hand to his car.  
  
“Dork”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“Okay, then” Harry said, closing the car door and looking at Louis putting on his seatbelt “I just have to go to the hotel really fast to put my stuff there and then I’m all yours”  
  
“Okay”  
  
Harry smiled at him softly and Louis smirked.  
  
“I’m happy you’re here, Lou.”  
  
“You already said that” Louis rolled his eyes, but he still had a smile in his lips “But, yeah. I’m happy too.”  
  
Harry guides the car to the street and they head to the hotel.  
  
Harry can’t even control himself. His thoughts are screaming to him about Louis’ presence; all his senses are all concentrated and on alert at everything Louis does. Each noise he makes (like his breathing’s, or the little tiny noises of his fingernails against the material of the car door), and he’s trying to tell himself he’s breathing deeper just because he had to calm himself down, not because of Louis’ smell in everywhere.  
  
Harry is radiant. Radiant isn’t even enough to describe him at this moment. He just can’t take the stubborn smile off of his face, because there’s Louis. Louis everywhere, Louis, Louis, Louis.  
  
He giggles a little to himself still looking to the way.  
  
“What?” he hear the smile in Louis’ voice.  
  
“Nothing” he shakes his head still smiling.  
  
“Okay”  
  
From the corner of his eyes, he sees Louis giggling to himself, almost shrugging of excitement.  
  
I won’t survive from this weekend.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“It’s a big room” Louis said when they walked in the hotel room “Beautiful.”  
  
“Yeah, I…” he shrugs, taking his eyeglasses off. “I came here once with my parents” he puts his bag in the corner, putting Louis’ by it’s side.  
  
“Old memories here, then” he sits on the bed, looking at Harry.  
  
“I’m ready to make new ones”  
  
Louis giggled and stood up, walking until he was in front of Harry. He looks in his eyes for the first time.  
  
“Your eyes are like extremely green” his eyes were passing from one eye to the other one.  
  
“Is that good?” Harry cocks his eyebrows.  
  
“Yeah” and then Louis sighs and steps back.  
  
They stay in silence for a few minutes, alternating their eyes to the ground and each other.  
  
“Louis?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  


“Can I hug you again?”  
  
And Louis does that thing again, giggling, and grinning and shrugging at excitement and open his arms.  
  
“I’m here for it.”  
  
Harry hugs him again, squeezing his body against his own, breathing deep in Louis’ shoulder, curving his head to breathe in Louis’ neck and hair and everything he could.  
  
“My baby-boy…” Louis murmurs and Harry felt a tiny little kiss in his collarbone through his shirt.  
  
“Rainy-baby!” a super long kiss in Louis’ cheek “Ready for some fun?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
New memories. Yeah. Harry is excited for that. And so is Louis.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“Where do you want to go?”  
  
Louis shrugs, looking at Harry.  
  
“I don’t know. I guess I just want to, you know… Walk and see what happens” Harry grins and nods.  
  
They came out of the hotel, just walking side by side on the street. Both of them are like crazy to talk to each other, crazy to find some subject just to hear each other’s voice, but they just can’t.  
  
Harry thought about talking about Louis’ mouth. Since he saw those lips for the first time, he just couldn’t stop looking. They were redder now… And the way Louis wouldn’t stop biting his bottom lip or rolling them to his mouth, it got even worst.  
  
But he wouldn’t talk about it because it probably would remind Louis about what he said when he first found his tumblr. You know, the kissing thing. I mean, he was like crazy to do it the moment they met, but he wouldn’t if Louis wouldn’t say anything about it. Or at least show he wanted to. He couldn’t take the risk of doing it and Louis pushing him away. It would be too embarrassing to handle. He would mess everything up.  
  
“You lied” he said instead of all his thoughts.  
  
“Did I?” Louis looked at him, his head still a little down from looking at the ground, but his eyes were on Harry “Why?”  
  
“Your clothes. You said you were going to wear a blue shirt, white trousers and Converses.”  
  
Louis giggles and looks down at himself.  
  
Yeah, he had lied.  
  
Instead of that, he was wearing a black shirt, black and tight jeans and Vans. He knew he was going to do that at the second Harry asked him what he was going to wear.  
  
Actually, he just wanted to see if Harry would recognize just by himself. Without any clothes as reference.  
  
“What’s life without a little bit of excitement, Harold?” he looks at Harry and adjusts his fringe “But you can’t say anything, just look at yourself. If I remember correctly, you said you were going to wear black and you appear here with a white button up shirt and blue jeans” Harry shrugs “And sunglasses!”  
  
“Sorry about that” he reply after giggled.  
  
“Yeah” he stopped walking and stood in front of Harry “But you’ll have to give me these” he pulls Harry’s sunglasses off his face “as a reward”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Because I want them” he puts the sunglasses in his own face and looks up at Harry.  
  
“But you did the same! You lied to me as well!”  
  
“Shut up” Louis slaps Harry’s arm “Plus, they look better on me.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry my sunglasses prefer you, love!”  
  
“It’s not like that, baby-boy” Louis smirks and shrugs “It’s just that this way I can see these two” he points to Harry’s eyes and start to walk again.  
  
Harry grins, shakes his head and follows Louis.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“I don’t like Starbucks”  
  
“Why?” Harry asked when they stood in front of a Starbucks’ store.  
  
“I don’t like it. They never say my name the right way and there’s a giant line out here”  
  
“Shut up. Come in”  
  
“I don’t want to, Harry!”  
  
“You don’t have a choice. Come on.” Harry pulls Louis inside the shop with the older guy complaining. Kidding, of course. “What do you want to drink?”  
  
“Whatever you choose for yourself. Ask them the wi-fi password. I’ll be waiting for you at that table.”  
  
Harry giggled a little and Louis went to the small tables inside the store. He sat in one of the chairs, his phone in his hand.  
  
There were 5 missed calls from his mother. He should call her to say he’s okay, but probably it would result in a giant fight. The way Louis left his house wasn’t so friendly and he was absolutely sure his mother wouldn’t let this go without complaining.  
  
Louis looks at his side. Through the giant glass window, he could see the street. People laughing while walking, or with no expression. People talking to themselves or to other people. Too many people.  
  
It would be fun if he could live in London. Away from everything. The sreams, shouts, cries, and the fights in his house. He would be happier.  
  
Not that he was unhappy with his family, no. He loved his mother. They could fight and scream but he loved her. He loved his sisters as well.  
  
He just wanted to know how it would be living by himself. He wanted to know what it would be like when it’s ok to walk around in his underwear all day. He wanted to know how it would be like having to cook for himself, having to learn how to live. How to be a man. He is 20! He could live with his mother anymore.  
  
“Here” he looks at the direction of the husky voice “The wi-fi password. I’ll go back there to get our drinks, okay?”  
  
Louis takes the green card in his hand, smiling softly “Okay”  
  
Then he looks at Harry going back to the counter to get their drinks.  
  
He is still impressed by Harry’s beauty. He knew Harry was that fucking pretty in person for weeks but it was different now. Seeing him there right in front of him. Big green eyes, so tall, light, delicate skin… God, he’s so perfect Louis wanted to punch him.  
  
He giggles and shakes his head, biting his lip while typing in the wi-fi password on his phone.  
  
He opens Tumblr and it was full of questions, people wanting to know if he and Harry had already met. He opened the first one and started to type an answer but then he stopped. He looks at Harry at the counter, smiling politely at the barista, two cups and his phone in his hands, holding the credit card between his lips. Then he looks again to his phone. He smiles.  
  
“No Tumblr this weekend” he says to himself and deletes everything he was typing.  
  
He slopes back in the chair and grins at Harry coming at him.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“I want one!” Louis shouted when he saw Harry putting a gum in his mouth.  
  
“It was the last one, I’m sorry” he shrugs smirking and Louis opens his mouth, not believing him.  
  
“You’re lying”  
  
“I swear!” he puts his hands up “You can look in my pockets to be sure.” He had that challenging look and Louis almost punched him.  
  
They had already had lunch. It was 2 or 3 p.m., and both of them were too lazy to even walk more.  
  
“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Harry asked, chewing the gum.  
  
“No. I want that gum”  
  
“What can I do, babe? I don’t have another one!”  
  
“You should have given the last piece to me. You’re not a fucking gentleman, Styles.”  
  
“Oh, shut up! I can buy you some if you want it so badly.”  
  
“No, I wanted the one you’re disgustingly chewing.”  
  
“Oh, disgustingly?” Harry gets closer to him, still chewing “Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
“You can take this one, Rainy-baby.”  
  
Harry puts the chewed gum between his teeth, looking at Louis with small eyes. He knew Louis wouldn’t do that but he really wanted to instigate him.  
  
But Louis is always unpredictable.  
  
“Okay, then.”  
  
He raised his right hand and slowly pushed the gum away from Harry’s mouth, replacing it to his own mouth.   
  
“You-“  
  
“Yeah, babe.” Louis said chewing “I don’t think you’re disgusting.”  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“Why?” Harry asks when Louis asks him to wait outside a shop while he went inside.  
  
“Because I don’t want you to see what I’m gonna buy.”  
  
“Why?” he asks again.  
  
“Just stay here, okay? It’ll be really quick. You won’t die without me”  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and Louis grins while he enters the store. When he’s already in, Harry puts both of his hands on his head, smiling and pressing his hands against his eyes, murmuring to himself how fucked he is about Louis. He could ask Harry to do anything and Harry would do, happily.  
  
He knew he had to be careful about that but to be honest, the only thing he is sure about is that he doesn’t want to think. He just wants to let his instincts guide him. Let Louis guide him.   
  
He just hopes he doesn't mess everything up.  
  
“Hey! Let’s go!” Louis says and Harry looks at him, Harry’s glasses on Louis’ face. He bites his lips.  
  
“You were fast” he’s walking by Louis’ side.  
  
“Told you” he shrugs and smiles.  
  
“What did you buy?” he asks trying to see through the white bag on Louis’ hand.  
  
“You’re so stubborn. You’ll see later”  
  
Harry cocks his eyebrows but keeps walking by Louis’ side.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“Gonna film a video” Louis announced.  
  
They were at Trafalgar Square. The sun was slowly going away and the sky was almost purple. Harry is sitting at one corner of the place and Louis was lying down with his head in Harry’s lap.  
  
“A video?” Harry asked, his hand playing with Louis’ hair.  
  
“Yeah, a video. You don’t have a problem with people hearing your voice, do you?”  
  
“Not really” he shrugs because if Louis had asked him if he had some kind of problem about people knowing his face on tumblr, he’d probably say he doesn't .  
  
“Okay then.”  
  
He took his phone and focused on people around them and started to record.  
  
“Hiiii, Tumblr!” he said looking at the image on his phone’s screen. Harry couldn’t stop looking at him and smirking “We’re here at Trafalgar Square. We did a lot of things today… We’re tired and we are too lazy to go back to the hotel. Lots of people here, as always…” he changes the phone’s angle “and best of all… I’m here with our pretty, pretty Curly boy!” he looks at Harry and the younger boy grins.  
  
Harry’s hands are still in Louis’ hair, stroking it slowly. He couldn’t stop looking at Louis’ lips, so red now. He loves looking at them while he was talking because Louis talks quickly and sometimes he does a pout and then presses his lips against each other.  
  
“Say hi” he said looking at the phone. Harry continues to observe his mouth “Say hi!” Same. “Say hi, baby-boy!” Harry grins and bites his bottom lip “SAY HI, HAROLD!”  
  
“HIIIIIIIIII!” he giggles and Louis looks at him laughing.  
  
They look at each other’s eyes for a while. Harry’s eyes coming from Louis’ eyes to mouth every second and he just wanted to lean in and kiss the boy on his lap.  
  
The smirk is gone off his face now and Louis matched Harry's expression. Harry slowly started to lean down his eyes never leaving Louis’ lips. He couldn’t even believe what was happening and to be honest, he couldn’t even think at that moment. He just wanted to enjoy every second of that.  
  
“Say bye” Louis murmured when their lips were millimeters away from each other. His eyes already closed and Harry’s hand on Louis’ face.  
  
“Bye” he murmured and pressed their lips together.  
  
The phone was still recording changed cameras when Louis’ hand went to Harry’s hair when they started to kiss. You could hear the noise from Harry’s lips capturing Louis’ bottom lip and sucking it lightly. You could hear the noise from Louis’ fast breath. You could hear the wet noise from Harry’s tongue entering Louis’ mouth and then the phone started to move following the rhythm of the movement of Harry’s head when they deepened the kiss .  
  
And the last thing on the tape is Louis “Hmmmph”, sitting on the ground to kiss Harry in a better angle.  
  
And then the video stops with a little piece of Harry’s white nape.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“Drink”  
  
Harry looks up from his phone to see a green cup of tea in front of his face and smiles a little.  
  
They are back at the hotel now. Harry is sitting on the sofa close to the big window with his phone in his hands because Louis told him to not follow him for a while.  
  
Harry knew Louis is readying something, but he decided not to try to be nosey because he knew that Louis would tell him what it was soon. 

  
“What’s that?” he asks, taking the cup in his hands.  
  
“Try it.”  
  
Harry looks at him, his eyes trying to figure out something in Louis’. But Louis is just biting his bottom lipssmiling and looking at Harry expecting him to try the tea. He follows the movement of Harry’s lips for a little pout and blowing the tea a little, not sure how hot it is. Then his lips curled slowly around the cup and his hand raised the cup a little, until the liquid got in his mouth. His eyes close, recognizing the taste and then they open again, looking at Louis.  
  
“Green Twinings” he smiles and Louis let go his bottom lip, grinning fully “It’s my favorite”  
  
“I know” he shrugs “I’m always on your Tumblr, remember that?”  
  
Harry giggles and drinks a bit more of his tea and then looks at Louis.  
  
“You know how to make a good tea”  
  
“I know” he shrugs and seats by Harry’s side at the sofa “I had a promise to fulfill”  
  
“You didn’t forget, ham?” he looks at him, his arm curling around Louis’ tiny body, pushing him to his chest.  
  
“Your followers didn’t let me” he’s looking at Harry’s mouth.  
  
Harry grins even more and leans down, their lips touching and then they’re kissing again.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
They’re still kissing. A messy, messy kiss. If you ask them, they won’t know how to answer when they got up from the sofa and or how they could know where the bed is and still be walking until they are falling on there. They didn’t stop kissing for five or more minutes ago but neither of them was showing signs of wanting to stop.  
  
Louis is sitting on the bed, slowly curving his body back, his forearms supporting his body while Harry is curving his body forward, hands spread on the bed to support his body. Slowly, Louis lets his back touch the bed, his arms now around Harry’s neck, his hands passing through Harry’s hair, pulling it really soft. Their lips are still connected and the kiss is a mess of lips and tongues everywhere, teeth sometimes pressing against bottom lips and fingernails against skin.  
  
Moments later, Harry’s hand moved from the bed to Louis’ shirt, his fingertips traveling along the shirt’s hem, threatening to enter. When they did, Harry could feel Louis’ body shaking a little, and he smirked against his lips. Then Louis’ hands came up onto Harry’s back, under his shirt. Now Harry was the one to shake. He pulled Louis’ shirt over his head taking it off and spreading his hands all over Louis’ sides, feeling and squeezing the skin while he felt his own shirt being pulled off his body.  
  
Harry let go of Louis’ lips for a minute, his hands on the bed to support his body again, watching the older boy’s body, his bottom lip pressed between his own teeth. His eyes traveled to Louis’ jaw line, neck and chest, coming to his tummy then coming back to his dark nipples. His left hand left the bed to touch Louis’ left nipple, his fingertip slowly teasing it.  
  
“You’re beautiful” he murmured looking at Louis’ eyes and then looking at the nipple again.  
  
“So are you” Louis grins, looking down at Harry’s chest “you think I didn’t notice you have two more of them?” he pressed a finger against one of Harry’s extra nipples.  
  
“Little things from a strange person”  
  
Louis smiled and then Harry is the one laying on the bed and Louis is on top of him.  
  
“I think it’s better for you to shut up”  
  
The last thing Harry remembers seeing before he closed his eyes were Louis’ lips closing around his nipple.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“What are you doing?” Harry asks, knowing that Louis is on his phone, even when his eyes are closed, his cheek against Louis’ chest and his arms around Louis’ body.  
  
“Talking to your followers” Harry smirked but didn’t open his eyes.  
  
“I thought you said no Tumblr this weekend”  
  
“I said that about my account. Nothing about yours”  
  
Harry laughed and moved his head up, silent asking Louis for a kiss. Louis did, pressing his lips against Harry’s, moving a little bit and then coming back to look at the phone. Harry turned to close his eyes again against Louis’ chest.  
  
“Who’s Liam?”  
  
“Liam? My friend. I told you about him, don’t you remember?”  
  
“Oh. Yeah, I remember”  
  
“Why are you asking, love?” Harry opened one eye and looked at Louis.  
  
“He’s calling” he showed Harry his phone and the younger boy jumped.  
  
“Fucking God, I forgot to call him, fucking God” he took the phone and pick up the call “I’m sorry, Liam!”  
  
“Fucking hell, Harry! Why didn’t you call me like you said you would?” Liam said, angry and Harry closed his eyes sitting on the bed.  
  
“I forgot, I’m sorry!” he felt Louis hugging him and kissing his naked back.  
  
“We’re so fucking worried about you! Zayn was almost about to call your mother. Did you call her, Harry?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You’re so irresponsible and-“  
  
“Hey, calm down! It’s not like that! I’m safe, okay?”  
  
“Oh, yeah? Where are you, mister Safe?”  
  
“I’m in the hotelroom, relax.”  
  
“You should call your mother right now.”  
  
“I will, I will. Is Zayn okay?”  
  
“Yeah” Liam is calmer now “Did you meet the person you should?”  
  
“Yeah” Harry’s voice is suddenly soft and his eyes turned to Louis “Yeah, I’m with him right now.”  
  
“Harry, please, tell me you didn’t-“  
  
“Didn’t what?”  
  
“Have sex. Did you have sex with him?”  
  
“Oh, shut up, Liam!” he laughed and Louis looks at him with a questioning look “Of course not.”  
  
“Less bad then” Liam sighed “Please be careful. Don’t you forget you don’t know him, okay? Take care of yourself!”  
  
“Okay, okay.”  
  
“Call your mother. She’s as worried as I was”  
  
“Okay”  
  
“And one last thing: if you have sex with him – please don’t, wait more – but if you do, take the necessary care and-“  
  
“Shut up, Liam! Plus, I didn’t bring any.”  
  
“What was that?” Louis asks Harry when he hung out the phone laughing.  
  
“Liam told me to use condoms and then I told him I didn’t bring any just to make him scared.”  
  
“Oh!” Louis cocked his eyebrows “But I did”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I brought the condoms, lube, and stuff.”  
  
“You’re kidding”  
  
“I’m not! They’re in that pocket of my bag” Louis points grinning and kissed Harry’s lips “I’ll brush my teeth and we’ll sleep, okay?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
  
When Louis went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Harry is still quiet on the bed thinking about Louis bringing stuff to have sex. Now he is worried because he didn’t plan to have sex with him now; their first time meeting. He thought Louis was thinking the same.  
  
But apparently not.  
  
He looks at the closed bathroom door. Then he looks at Louis’ bag on the corner of the room. He thinks for two seconds.  
  
Harry runs to Louis’ bag, searching on the pocket for the stuff.  
  
But wasn’t there.  
  
He turns to the bathroom to see Louis leaning on the doorway with his toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
“It seems like I know how to troll, baby-boy” Louis winks and closes the door again.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“Good morning, baby-boy!”  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly to see Louis with his phone in his hand, focusing on him. He smiled softly and heard the camera’s sound.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asks slowly, his voice husky from sleep.  
  
“Taking a picture of my curly baby to post on Tumblr. People are killing each other to see that pretty face of yours.  
  
“You won’t do it” Harry said, his hands in his eyes and yawning.  
  
“I’m doing it right…” a pause “Now”  
  
Harry moved his hands away from his eyes to look at Louis typing something on the phone. He got up fast, looking at the picture on the post page on tumblr.  
  
“Lou, don’t.”  
  
“Haz, yeah!”  
  
“No!” Harry moved forward to take the phone from Louis’ hand, but Louis moved the phone behind his body.  
  
“I do what I want, baby-boy” and kissed Harry’s lips.  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
He took the phone from Louis’ hand and threw it away while taking Louis’ face in his hand and kissing him hard, his hand squeezing Louis’ waist.  
  
Louis murmured something in Harry’s mouth but neither of them paid attention to what it was. They just kept kissing, tongues meeting hard, teeth biting lips, and hands moving around bodies.  
  
Harry bit Louis’ lip harder when he suddenly felt the older guy’s hand traveling through his down belly, around the top of his sweatpants’.  
  
“Can I?”  
  
Harry nods messy, his lips traveling along Louis’ neck, his tongue out to kiss it. Louis’ hand slowly entered Harry’s sweatpants, his fingers slowly touching Harry’s cock through his briefs. Harry sighed.  
  
“You can do the same… If you want” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear and he nodded, letting his hand travel until he’s touching Louis’ white boxers.   
  
Louis looked at his face, smirking and slowly entered his hand in, touching Harry’s dick softly. Harry gasped but did the same with Louis who closed his eyes to the feeling.  
  
Both of them were extremely hard and leaking pre cum. Louis’ hand took Harry's cock in one movement and started to stroke it really slow. Harry followed his movement, doing the same with Louis’ cock. Louis leaned down and then he’s kissing Harry hard while his hand his working on Harry’s cock faster.  
  
“So good…” he whispered in Harry’s ear again, his hand even faster and Harry doing the same “So big… You knew that? You’re big, baby-boy.”  
  
“Oh fuck, Lou…” Harry closed his eyes hard because of Louis ‘ words, his bottom lip between his teeth  
  
“Yeah? Feels good?” Harry nodded and squeezed Louis’ cock in his hand and Louis moaned “Oh, fuck, Haz… Yeah, do it again”  
  
Louis started to thrust against Harry’s wrist while Harry started to lie around with his hips up, meeting Louis’ hand.  
  
“You’re-oh… You’re thick” Harry murmured and Louis moaned, thrusting against Harry’s hand.  
  
“Am I? Tell me… Tell me more, baby-boy”  
  
“Yeah, Lou… So thick…”  
  
“But I’m sure you could take everything on that pretty mouth of yours”  
  
Harry moaned louder and thrusted his hips harder against Louis’ wrist, his eyes squeezing while his cum came all over Louis’ hand. Harry’s mouth all open and Harry’s pleasure face was everything that Louis needed to cum in Harry’s hand with a shout.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“What do you want to do today?” Harry asks, getting out of the bathroom, his hair wet and his skin smelling soap.  
  
“Nothing” Louis answers looking at the TV “Too lazy to get up…”  
  
“So let’s just stay in” Harry cuddles at Louis’ side, pressing his lips at Louis’ neck and jaw “And enjoy each other…”  
  
“Seems fair enough” he says kissing Harry’s lips.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
They stay in all day long, just enjoying each other, doing everything to remember as much as they can about each other.  
  
Harry couldn’t even pretend he is not overwhelmed by Louis. Everything about him is killing Harry slowly. He just liked to watch Louis be the way he is. The way his eyes move to follow the TV, the way his mouth makes a pout when he’s paying attention to something, or when he puts just a little bit of his tongue out of his mouth or bite his lip when he’s typing on the phone. He liked to just make Louis talk as much as he could to remember his voice.   
  
Just like Harry, Louis does the same. Harry is too much for him to handle. He feels like there’s so much about hHrry to learn, so much to observe that just a life time wouldn’t be enough.  
  
The ugly truth is that neither of them wanted this weekend to end because both of them just wanted to enjoy their company every fucking day of their lives. They felt like they deserved it.  
  
Sometimes, Louis gets to thinking about really leaving his house, his mom, and his life in Doncaster to live in London by himself. Each minute that passed, more he’s sure that he didn’t want to go back.  
  
But they had to.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“I think your mother is calling you” Harry says later when they were still cuddling in bed, handing Louis’ phone to him.  
  
“Thanks, love” he looks quickly to the screen and presses the button to pick up “Yes?”  
  
“Louis, why didn’t you come back yet?”  
  
“Why should I come back, mum?” he sighed, sitting on the bed.  
  
“It’s Sunday, Louis. You said you would come back Saturday.”  
  
“I didn’t, though. I said I was leaving Saturday; nothing about when I was coming back” he used his sassy voice and Harry looks at him smirking. Louis blows him a kiss.  
  
“Stop with that, Louis, I’m your mother. Comehome.”  
  
“Mum, it’s 8 p.m.! I won’t come back right now, okay?”  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
“I’m at the hotel like I told you I was. Mum, you don’t have to worry, okay? I’m not a child anymore, I’m not doing anything wrong, I’m just hanging out a little.”  
  
“Who’s there with you?”  
  
“Oh, mum, really?”  
  
“Really, Louis, I’m your mother. While you’re living in my house, you must tell me where you are and with who you are, do you understand?”  
  
“Fucking God, it’s impossible to talk to you sometimes.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Harry whispered, sitting by Louis’ side.  
  
“My mum is treating me like I’m 14” he sighs.  
  
“Who’s there with you, Louis?”  
  
“Fucking God, mum! Can you please-“  
  
“Shush” Harry said “Don’t talk this way to your mother. Tell her it’s okay, babe…” he caressed Louis’ hair “Let me talk to her”  
  
“What? Oh, no, definitely not.”  
  
“Let me talk to her. I won’t say anything wrong, trust me”  
  
Louis thought for a moment. He knew it would be worse, but, on other hand, he’s not in the mood to have an argument with his mum. So he give his phone to Harry. 

  
Harry took the phone smiling and kissing Louis’ hand.  
  
“Hello, Mrs. Tomlinson? I’m Harry, I’m Louis’ friend”  
  
“Oh” she seems surprised “H-Hi, Harry.”  
  
“I’m sorry about Louis’ behavior, he’s a bit moody right now” he giggles “I just want you to know that he’s okay. I understand you’re worried because he’s your son but I guarantee to you he’s not lying.”  
  
Louis watched Harry’s face while he’s silent, hearing Jay talking, afraid that she’s saying something mean to him, but apparently not because Harry smiled after some seconds.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. No, it’s completely okay. Okay. Yeah, I’ll tell him” he looks at Louis grinning, then kissed his hand “Of course, I’d love to. We’ll see to that. Thank you, thank you. Good night, Jay. Bye”  
  
When Harry hung up the phone, Louis is looking at him completely astonished. Harry giggled and kissed his mouth.  
  
And then they forget about it for some moments.  
  
  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“I don’t wanna leave tomorrow”  
  
Harry sighed, his fingers in Louis’ scalp.  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
“Can’t we stay a little more? Just one day!” Louis supports his body on his forearm.  
  
“Your mum would be pissed”  
  
“Don’t worry about my mum, I can deal with her” he rolled his eyes “Let’s stay… I don’t know when I’m gonna see you again”  
  
Harry sighed and thought.  
  
Louis is right. They don’t know when they’re going to see each other again. It would be so much easier if they lived close to each other, they could see and kiss each other every day…  
  
One more day wouldn’t be so bad.  
  
“Yeah. I think we can.”  
  
Louis grinned and kissed Harry again.  
  
(…)  
  
  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Have you ever thought about living by yourself?”  
  
Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at Louis.  
  
“Yeah, I have.”  
  
“You think you’d like it? I mean… I think it would be so fun if I could, you know… Live. Alone. An entire house just for me”  
  
“Yeah…” he said trying to find out what Louis was trying to say.  
  
“I could be like… Like the adult I am, you know? I’m 20 and I still have to call my mother and ask her permission to stay out. That’s ridiculous, don’t you think?”  
  
“I think, yes…”  
  
“So… I was thinking about… I don’t know… What if I try to live here? In London? Alone?”  
  
Harry thought for a moment.  
  
“Yeah, it would be funny…”  
  
“And what if… What if you come with me?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yeah! We could, you know… Find some flat here or, I don’t know, somewhere else… And live together! That’s perfectly normal for people like us, at our age, to get out of their parents’ house and go live by ourselves. Being an adult. When you’re in Uni, that’s a normal thing to do.”  
  
“We’re not in Uni.”  
  
“I know” Louis rolled his eyes and walked until they’re in front of Harry “But maybe we could be. We could try this year. I don’t know. It would take some time because we’d have to think about getting a job so we could feed ourselves, but… We could try!”  
  
“Louis, are you serious?”  
  
“Of course I am. I thought about that all night along, you have no idea”  
  
That’s true. Louis spent all night thinking about how much he doesn’t want to go back to his normal life.  
  
All this time he felt he just needed something to motivate him to grow up as an adult, live, and be responsible for himself. All his life he felt like he needed a reason to go to Uni and be someone important.  
  
Then there's Harry. Both of them were in the same situation and both of them needed to grow up as soon as they could. So why not doing it together?  
  
“Louis, I’m-“  
  
“Just think, Harry! It would be so fun! Plus, we would live with each other! See each other every day, talk every day, kiss every day, and sleep together, for fucks sake, Harry! Let’s do that. We can!”  
  
Harry bites his lips for a few seconds, looking at Louis’ expecting eyes.  
  
Yeah, of course it would be fun. The idea of seeing Louis every day was so perfect but… But there’s his mother. His mother would be so sad if he left…  
  
But then there’s Louis. And Louis would be so sad if he refused…  
  
But then there’s himself, his own choices, and his own life.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay?

  
“Yeah. Let’s try it.”   
  
And then there’s a giant hug, and a lot of kisses around each other’s face.   
  
it wouldn't be easy but yeah… 

 

Who knows it could work?   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> randomcurlshere.tumblr.com  
> alwaysinrainymood.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Guys, first of all, I wanna apologize because we had a little accident and Is couldn’t review this chapter at all, okay? Maybe there will be a few mistakes, I’m sorry about that. I wanna say a big THANK YOU because you guys are incredible! Thank you for reading, really!
> 
> Again, Harry’s and Louis’ Tumblr is already up, please go there talk to them, they love it. Okay? I think that’s all. Good read, see you next week! .xxxxxxx
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was edited on 13/04/2017, by Jenna.

Harry never thought about living alone.   
  
To be honest, he always thought he would live with his mother for the rest of his of his life because he really thought he would never get married. He wanted to but he never thought it would happen. It was like one of those distant dreams; the kind of thing you always imagine but know it will never be true.   
  
Now he’s thinking about having his own house all the time. Living alone and being an adult.   
  
Actually, he’s not going to live alone. He’s going to live with Louis and that is even better. All he could think about was getting a small flat but decorated the way he liked. A small flat that would always be really, really clean (because Harry loves to clean and keep things organized), and so cozy and so warm. A small flat with two bedrooms, where he could let one to his friends stay having a place to sleep besides the couch and one for Louis and himself, with a big and comfy bed with a lot of pillows and big blankets.   
  
Harry is going to have a place where he would come after an entire day of work, throw himself on the sofa and watch TV. He'd wait for Louis to come home from his work and he could kiss him on the lips and give him a giant hug.   
  
But then a few months later, he would start going to Uni and work toward a real future, being someone with their life. Someone important with his own choices and things to do. Responsible. Just like his sister has always been.   
  
But now, Harry had to tell this to his mum first.   
  
“Mum, can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked right after she entered the house from work.   
  
“Yeah, love, let me just take a bath first and then I’m all yours okay?” she said, kissing him on the cheek and smiling “Are you okay?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah” he says quickly, looking a bit nervous.   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes, mum”   
  
“Anything happened, baby? You seem nervous”   
  
“No, nothing really important. But I really want to talk to you”   
  
“Okay, I’ll be right back”   
  
While she’s upstairs taking her bath, Harry thought about how he would tell her he wanted to move out.   
  
He knows it wouldn’t be much of a fight because his mum is one of his best friends. But then, she’s his mother and she would probably be so worried about Harry leaving her house to live with someone she never met.   
  
Harry bites his lips, pressing his hands in his face.   
  
What if she doesn’t let him go?   
  
Harry would be so devastated because he had made a lot of plans in his head and imagined things and it would be so fucking frustrating if any of those thing couldn’t be real…   
  
“I’m back” she says after a few minutes, sitting by Harry’s side on the sofa “You can tell me what’s in your little head” she caressed his hair.   
  
“Okay, mum, hm…” he sighs “I think… Okay. Do you… Do you remember when we talked about me being happy? I mean, when I told you I could be happier than I am? Not that I’m not, but… You know… Being happier, yeah.”   
  
“Yes, I do” she says, calm.   
  
“So I… I think I found a way being happier than I am”   
  
“Tell me, then, love” she’s smiling.   
  
“You know… Last week I… I went to London to see someone. Remember?”   
  
“Of course I do, love” she giggled of his flutter.   
  
“So, I… You know. I met a boy. A boy who I really, really like. And… It was good, we hung out and… You know. We enjoy each other’s company”   
  
“Yeah…” she says, paying attention on what he’s saying, still caressing his hair.   
  
“And… You know. I really like him and stuff and then it was really, really painful to have to come back and stay away from each other again because he lives away from here, it’s in Doncaster, and… You know, it was terrible to leave him. That’s why I stayed there until Tuesday, because… Yeah”   
  
“You really like him, then” she smiles.   
  
“Yes” he smiles back “Yes, mum, I really like him. Then… Monday… We were talking and we decided that maybe we could try make this better. For both of us” she’s looking at him calm but waiting for him to continue “We thought… We’re still thinking and actually we decided to try living… living together”   
  
Anne’s eyes widened a little, but her face was still neutral, still looking at Harry, waiting for him to say more.   
  
“I know what you're probably going to say, that it’s early for us to do that but mum… I just… I can’t be away from him, you know? I can’t-I…”   
  
“Harry, listen to me” she says, looking at her eyes “I know how it is to be a teenager. I mean, I know you’re so mature for your age and you’re not a normal 17, almost 18 years old guy, I know about that. I know how it is to be in love. Because I was in love with your and Gemma’s father and I was and I am in love for Robin right now. But when you’re a teenager, it’s so much more intense than it is when you’re older. There will be passions that will change your life forever, people who will mark your heart forever and you’ll never, ever forget about. When you’re at your age, life is an adventure and everything seems perfect and nothing could be wrong. But it goes wrong. It’s not that adventure and you have to be responsible”   
  
Harry’s eyes are tearing right now, just like hers, and Harry is ready for the “no”.   
  
“Teenagers aren’t children anymore but they’re not adults yet, you know? They’re in between. It can be hard for some people to lead. But when you’re a teenager, you make mistakes, and some of those mistakes will follow you for the rest of your life. I trust you, Harry. I trust in you like I trust in my best friends, because I knew how to raise you. But, Harry, look at me” he moved his eyes from the couch to look at his mother’s eyes “Living alone, living with someone is not a fairy tale. Things go wrong, there are a lot of fights, pissing each other off, and getting hurt. He doesn’t know you like I know you, you know? I've lived with you since you were born, and sometimes, knowing you the way I do, we get into fights. You can imagine how it would be with someone that you met some months ago.”   
  
“I know, mum” he sighs “I know, but I… I want to try, I-… I can do it, mum.”   
  
“Son, I’m not stopping you from doing anything. You’ll be an adult in less than a month and I raised you for this day. The day you’d want to grow up and fly. But I just want to ask you to be careful. Be careful of your choices then you won’t get too much hurt.”   
  
“Okay” he cleans a tear that is falling from his eye.   
  
“If you want to leave, it’s okay. It’s your life, your choices. Your things to do. I won’t prevent you from living your life; you need to get your own experiences. Your own frustrations. But I’ll always be here for you, okay? This house will always be your house, your home” she smiles.

  
“Okay” he can’t control his tears anymore.   
  
“Okay, now give me a hug” Harry comes to her arms and she hugs him tight “I love you, baby. I love you so much… You’re the best son in this world”   
  
“And you’re the best mum in this world” he kisses her cheek “Thank you for understanding me”   
  
“I’m here for it” she cleans her tears and grins “But before my baby leaves, we’ll need to organize things. First of all: I want to meet the boy who’s making you leave my house”   
  
Harry smiles.   
  
(…)   
  
“Where do you plan on going then?”   
  
“Somewhere with Harry, I don’t know. We don’t know, mum, we just want to move in together”   
  
“Louis, this is crazy. You don’t expect me to let you do this.”   
  
“Mum I don’t have to expect anything from you,” he says, a smirk in his face “I don’t know if you know but I’m 20 and I do what I want with my life”   
  
“It’s not like this, Louis. You still live under my house and-“   
  
“Shit, that’s what I’m trying to change! I don’t want to live under your house anymore, got it?”   
  
“You don’t even know him, Louis! I don’t even know him, I won’t let you do that!”   
  
“I know him! That’s enough, okay? Mum, I’m not stupid enough to move in with a fucking killer or something. I trust Harry, I’ll do it”   
  
“You don’t even know what you’re talking about”   
  
“I do and please, get out of my room.”   
  
“Oh, shut up! You think you’re so fucking adult to-“   
  
“GET OUT!”   
  
Jay sighed twice, closing her eyes before she turned around and left Louis’ room.   
  
He’s lying in his bed, his eyes leaking tears. He looked at his phone.   
  
“Hey, love!” Harry’s excited voice said on the other line.   
  
“Hi”   
  
“Hey… What’s wrong?” Harry said, noticing the obvious change in Louis’ voice. Louis sighed before replying.   
  
“We’ll have problems moving in together.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Apparently my mum isn’t cool like yours. She’s overreacting about it; says she won’t let me do it.”   
  
“But you’re 20; You do what you want.”   
  
“It doesn’t works that way to my mum, Harry” Louis sniffled.   
  
“Are you crying?”   
  
“I was because I was angry.”   
  
“Oh, babe, don’t… Look, you’re not allowed to cry, got it?”   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, babe, I’ll control this stuff now for you” Louis rolled his eyes and Harry laughed at the other line.   
  
“I’m just trying to make you smile, love…”   
  
“I think you should shut up and then I’ll smile”   
  
“You’re lying to me and to yourself” Harry grins “Now, be serious. Why are you crying?”   
  
“Because of my mum, I swear. She’s being annoying; saying a lot of stupid things. She just treats me like I’m a child, you know? It’s ridiculous and I should have gotten the fuck out of here the moment I turned 18”   
  
“It doesn’t work that way when you’re not going to Uni” Harry sighs.   
  
“Then I should had gone to the fucking Uni”   
  
“You didn’t know what you wanted to do, love” Harry says, his voice calm “You’d probably have given up by the first or second semester”   
  
“Probably” Louis sniffled, but not crying anymore “But I’m sure I wouldn’t come back here. I mean, my mum screams all day long, my sisters are always crying and the oldest ones are always screaming at the youngest ones to shut up and my mum screaming at them because they’re being rude with each other but she didn’t realize she’s being rude with everybody.”   
  
“It will get better, love. You should probably sit with her and tell her everything you think, you know? Everything you just said to me. That you want to be an adult, work hard to feed yourself and you know, live. Out of your mum’s house because you’re 20 and stuff”   
  
“You think I didn’t try, Harry? I’m not that stupid.”   
  
“Babe, I’m talking about saying it calmly not yelling it, you know? Keep yourself calm while saying these things to your mother”   
  
“I tried! I think you think I’m a rude bastard, Harry. I’m not always fucking yelling and telling people to shut up and fuck themselves. I know how to be a polite guy just so you know” Louis’ voice was a bit louder now and Harry sighed.   
  
“I know, love, I know you did, I’m sorry”   
  
“Okay. Okay, I’m going to sleep. Talk to you later.”   
  
Louis didn’t let Harry reply, just hung out the phone and pressed his face into his pillow.   
  
He knew Harry was right. He knew he’s always screaming, yelling, and being extremely sassy (sometimes it’s even unnecessary, to be quite honest), but he’s never going to admit it. Not even to himself.   
  
(…)   
  
“Mum” he called for Jay next the day while she was cooking.   
  
“Yeah?” she replied still looking at the pots.   
  
“We have to talk” Louis said biting his lip.   
  
“Yeah?” she looks at him, cleaning her hands on the apron.   
  
“About that… That thing, you know? I think you didn’t get my point of view, you know.”   
  
“Okay, Louis” she sighed “Say it.”   
  
“I need to live alone. Just to be at peace a little. Live my own life without all the screams and cries and-“   
  
“I wouldn’t oppose if you were doing it all by yourself, not because of a stranger.”   
  
“But you don’t understand” his voice is louder again “It is part of me living my life! I’m grown enough to know where and with who I want to live!”   
  
“Louis, I really don’t want to-“   
  
“No, shut up! I’m not a fucking child anymore! I’m not! I should had left this fucking house when I was 18 and then you wouldn’t think you were the boss me until I’m 20! That’s ridiculous!”   
  
“Really, I’m your mother, you can’t talk to me this way” and her voice is louder than Louis’.   
  
“I’ll talk to you the way I want to because I’m a fucking adult!”   
  
And when Louis shut his bedroom’s door it startles Jay from downstairs.   
  
(…)   
  
“I’m like crazy for you to know Liam and Zayn” Harry said later that day when they were Skyping.   
  
“Oh, the guy you were in love?” Louis said, sassy and Harry smirked.   
  
“No. My two best friends. Shut up about this thing with Liam, it was years ago” he giggled when Louis rolled his eyes and made a grimace with his mouth.   
  
“Whatever. Why do you want me so much to meet them?”   
  
“Because it would be so, so fun if we could, you know, lay down on the sofa of our flat and watch movies together. All of us, and you could bring your friends, Niall and Stan, isn’t it?”   
  
“Yeah”   
  
“Then we could all cuddle and-“   
  
“What? Do you want me to watch you cuddle with your boyfriends friends?”   
  
“No, you dork” Harry giggled and Louis grinned watching him giggle “Me and you. You know, in rainy days and eat sweet… I can’t even wait, Lou…”   
  
“Me too” he sighs “But I don’t know how I’ll deal with my mum. It’s keeping worse”   
  
“Are you being calm and stuff?” Harry asked carefully, afraid of Louis’ reaction.   
  
“Yeah, yeah” he lies “I’ll try again tomorrow, I don’t know.”   
  
“That’s good. If you need anything, you can call me, you know that, right?”   
  
“Of course, yeah” he smirked “Talking about me and you… I didn’t post that video on Tumblr.”   
  
“What video? The one of our first kiss?” Louis grinned when Harry remembered the video that way.   
  
“Yeah, that one.”   
  
“Why didn’t you post, babe?”   
  
“I don’t know, I just didn’t know if I could.”   
  
“Of course you can”   
  
“Okay, I’ll do it” he bites his lip “I loved the way our first kiss were, to be honest.”   
  
“Yeah?” Harry smiles, biting his lip as well “Tell me about it.”   
  
“I don’t know it was… It was so unique, you know? It was so me and you… And the fact that there is a video for us to always look at makes it even better…”   
  
“I know” Harry grins, looking at Louis doing the same “But it would be better if the video had caught our faces really doing it. I’m quite curious about how do I look when I’m kissing someone. Or how do I look when I’m being kissed, whatever.”   
  
“I’m quite curious about it as well. But not about me myself… About us, you know? How it looks when we are kissing.”   
  
“Yeah…” Harry cross his eyes behind his head and looks at Louis “I bet it’s a wonderful scene.”   
  
“Me too.”   
  
(…)   
  
alwaysinrainymood:   
  
we forgot to post this video… It’s me and Harry together in our weekend. It’s quite special for us, yeah. feel lucky to watch it. let us know what you think about it.   
  
And Louis loaded the video.   
  
(…)   
  
“Can I talk to you?”   
  
Louis looks up to his bedroom door, where his mum is looking at him.   
  
“Yeah, come in” he sighs, sitting in his bed and Jay sits by his side.   
  
“Louis, I don’t wanna fight, okay? I came here to make it easier, I hate when we’re fighting. We’re mother and son.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“Before you say what you want to say, just let me explain you something. You’re my son. Sons are like the most incredible thing that a person could have. And we just can do anything to our sons not get hurt. Louis, I worry about you, you know? I just don’t want that anything bad happens to you! Can you imagine, if you had a son and one day he just come to you sand says that he wants to live your house to move in with some guy you don’t even know?”   
  
“I’d trust him.”   
  
“But I trust you! I trust you, Louis, you know I do. I’m just afraid something bad happens to you, because I’m your mother!”   
  
Louis sighed when he saw his mum’s eyes in tears. He just come closer to her and hugged her.   
  
“It’s okay, mum. Nothing bad will happen to me.”   
  
“I know, but I’m afraid. I’m scared.”   
  
“Mum, now listen to me. I know you’re afraid, and I think you’re right to be. But I think that if you only give him a chance… You talked to him on the phone that day, you saw how amazing he is! I’m not stupid, if he were a fucking murder or some murderer I wouldn’t even see him in London. I’m sure that the day you meet him, you’ll see that I’m completely right to wanting to move in with him. Be an adult with him, you know? He’s at the same situation I am.”   
  
“I understand you, I was young one day as well” she cleaned her tears “I won’t do anything to stop, you. But I’m insecure.”   
  
“You don’t have to be” he sighs “Look. You could come with us to London. We have to see about the flat, search for one. You could come with us, I’m sure Harry would love you to do.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yeah. You could meet him and be more secure about letting me move out here.”   
  
“Okay.” She smirks a little “I’m sorry I was a bitch yesterday.”   
  
“I’m sorry I was a bitch as well” Louis shrugged.   
  
“I love you, okay? I just want you to be happy”   
  
“I will be mum. And I love you too.”   
  
(…)   
  
Harry’s dashboard is a mess. People freaking out about something he doesn’t even know, people freaking out and mentioning him in posts and a lot of posts saying “Was that the moment of their first kiss??????!!!!” or “I can’t believe it, omg omg omg I waited so long for this moment” and Harry is actually thinking that it’s a bit strange because, waiting for so long? People don’t even know about the existence of a video.   
  
But anyway, he avoids his ask box and went to Louis’ page to see the video himself. During the time he’s watching, he can’t let go the giant grin out of his face. Louis’ voice so sweet on the audio, his own voice a bit strange, because, yeah, Harry’s not used to the sound of his own voice coming from a video or something. He felt butterflies on his stomach on the moment of the kiss. The way the camera started to move and then turn, and the sound of their tongues together, and the way the camera was moving, going along exactly with his head’s movements while kissing Louis.   
  
He giggled and opened a new tab to his askbox, but playing the video again for him to listen it, Louis’ voice and their kiss’ noses, while answering the questions.   
  
Anonymous asked:   hi, Harold!!!   
  
Anonymous asked:  omg omg omg your name is Harold! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!   
  
Anonymous asked:  we know your name now, you should tell us Rainy’s then we could do the name of you guys ship! By the way, hello Harold!   
  
“What the fuck-“ and then Harry thought. The video.   
  
He went to the tab where the video was playing, taking it again to the beginning.   
  
“Hiiii, Tumblr! We’re here on Trafalgar Square. We did a lot of things today… We’re tired and we are too lazy to come back to hotel. Lot of people here, as always…and best of all… I’m here with our pretty, pretty Curly boy!”   
  
A little pause.   
  
“Say hi. Say hi! Say hi, baby-boy!” SAY HI, HAROLD!”   
  
“HIIIIIIIIII!”   
  
And then they’re laughing and the atmosphere of the kiss start.   
  
And Louis had said “Harold” and people are actually thinking that his name is Harold.   
  
“Oh, no…”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> randomcurlshere.tumblr.com  
> alwaysinrainymood.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

Harry likes Louis. Harry likes Louis a lot. More than he should, actually. Harry thinks that Louis is the most perfect person on Earth and the most incredible human he has ever known.

Harry is in love with Louis. I mean, not that he was thinking about it, no. Harry tries to not think too much about what he’s feeling, because Harry thinks that feelings and rationality aren’t thinks that can be mixed. If he’s feeling, he’s feeling. If he starts to think about the feeling, maybe it changes. And Harry doesn’t want it to change.

Because falling in love is beautiful. Falling in love is the kind of thing that everybody must feel at least once in their lives because it’s amazing. It’s so pretty when you start to think too much about that person and admire everything they do and think everything about them is perfect. Even the flaws are pretty and perfect. And then, when you start to think about it, maybe you’ll find something wrong and everything is ruined.

And Harry doesn’t want to ruin this.

Louis likes Harry as well. But Louis thinks about it. Thinks about it a lot, actually. He keeps imagining things and situations, and places and everything with Harry. You know, he just can’t imagine himself in some years without Harry by his side.

You know, Louis loves rain, of course. And everything Louis thinks about is about the rain of every day of London under a blanket with Harry, cuddling and watching some movie on the sofa or on the bed. Or when they had to go to supermarket to buy food and stuff.

Louis thinks even about the fights they’ll probably have. You know, Harry is always calm and low and “It’s okay” that Louis thinks that it would be almost a monologue. Not that it’s bad, no. Maybe it would be good, because Harry would always agree with him and then the fight is over and they could kiss and cuddle again.

And then Louis has no doubt anymore. He’s in love.

 

(…)

 

“What are you going to do next Saturday?”

“Next Saturday? Well, I don’t know… Still didn’t check my agenda” Louis said and Harry grins at the phone “Why?”

“Next Saturday is a special day, you know.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, hum… It’s my… It’s my birthday.

“Oh” Louis seems surprised “Oh. Well, It’s a good thing. You’re going to be an adult now, ham? 18!”

“Yeah, I’m… Yeah. And I was thinking about that, hum… If you didn’t… If you didn’t have anything to do, you could… You could come here, because I’m going to be alone, as always. I mean, my mum will be working again, and Liam and Zayn are on Uni, and probably couldn’t come here. The same with my sister. So you could… Yeah, you could come over”

“Oh. Hum… Sorry, Harry. Sorry, I’m… My mum, she… You know, we’re trying to make things better now, you know. She’s too emotional with me moving out so she asked me to go to London with her to buy something and, yeah.”

Harry fought to not show his deception on his voice.

The truth is that Harry was already planning the things he could do with Louis on his birthday. He didn’t even tell him, because he was sure that Louis would come. Judging by himself, Harry thought that Louis would do anything for him. Anything to be with him.

But apparently, he was wrong.

“I, hum… You couldn’t… It has to be on this Saturday? It’s quite important. For me.”

“Sorry, Harry. I’ll try to call you, though, okay?”

Try to call?

Harry bit his lip, a knot in his throat.

“Okay”

But no, it wasn’t okay for him.

 

(…)

 

randomcurlshere:

_Okay, everyone. Hum… I don’t even know how to say it but… Okay. My name is not Harold, okay? I know that Rainy said it on the video, but you know him, it’s just a nickname. I swear, I’m not doing this because I don’t want you guys to know my real name, I would tell you of course if it was my real name. But it’s not._

_The only thing I can tell you is that ‘Harold’ is a nickname for my real name. Like a derivative. But… Yeah. I’ll probably tell you guys soon, though. I mean, you are so amazing to me and to Rainy Baby that I think you guys deserve it. But I don’t know when, okay?_

_Thank you very much for following me and for all the love!_

_Love you .xxxxxxxx_

 

(…)

 

**_I think you’re sad_ **

Harry was almost sleeping when he heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He grabbed it, reading the text from Louis.

Yeah, and Actually, Louis was right. Harry was sad.

Actually, Harry preferred to say that he was frustrated. Frustrated, because he had made a lot of plans. He was frustrated because he thought that it would be the first birthday he would spend with Louis. You know, the person he was _in love_ with.

Not that Harry can say it loud, no. Being in love with Louis was a secret that he wouldn’t tell not even to his reflex on the mirror. Because Harry didn’t want to be judged by anyone, they only had seen each other once! I mean, it was an entire weekend, they had made out quite a lot and even had a hand job, but still once.

But Harry was sad as well.  Yeah, and he should be. Because, at his point of view, he was the only one feeling that way. I mean, again, if it was Louis’ birthday, Harry would do _anything_ to be with him.

But then, again, Louis was quite right. Because, yeah, in some weeks (or months, they didn’t know) they would be living together. They would see each other  every day. And they could spend a lot of birthdays together.

**_You’re wrong, though._ **

**_I don’t think I am. C’mon, Curly. Let’s do something fun tonight._ **

Harry took a long breath. He just doesn’t want to do anything but sleep right now. But Harry doesn’t know how to say ‘no’ to Louis.

**_Like?_ **

**_Like something fun ;)_ **

**_I don’t what you’re talking about._ **

**_Fuck, Harry. I’m trying. Okay. Something like what we did when we were together._ **

Harry’s eyebrows cocked.

**_We did a lot of stuff when we were together_ **

**_FUN stuff._ **

**_Are you talking about hand jobs?_ **

**_YES! Finally._ **

**_Impossible. We’re miles away from each other and we won’t see each other any time soon._ **

Harry knew it was childish. But he didn’t regret.

**_Sigh. Okay. But we can adapt things…_ **

**_Are you talking about sext?_ **

**_Maybeee, hot baby ;)_ **

“Fuck” Harry murmured and sits on his bed.

**_Okay. You can start._ **

**_You’re boring. But okay. What are you wearing?_ **

Harry looks down at himself. He was in a bored old white T-shirt and sweatpants. Nothing sexy. He pushes his T-shirt out of his body and sent it to the ground, along with his pants. Black briefs, yeah.

**_Black briefs. You?_ **

**_Briefs? Not boxers? Nothing ;)_ **

**_Yeah, briefs. Is it hot there?_ **

**_Kinda. Fuck. I have a thing on briefs, you know that?_ **

**_Oh, really? Why?_ **

**_Don’t know. I like them._ **

**_Oh. Sorry to disappoint you, because I’m out of them now._ **

Harry was smirking when he typed that and only after he sends, he really took it off.

**_Teaser little bastard. What are you doing?_ **

**_Now? I’m touching my cock._ **

**_Already?_ **

**_Yeah. Too horny._ **

**_Oh God. Okay then. Hum. Tell me._ **

**_I’m touching my dick. Slowly. Up and down with my hand. Just like you did that day back on hotel._ **

**_Yeah? Is it as hard as it was back there?_ **

**_Yeah… Yeah, it is. But now it’s different, because my hand is not as good as yours._ **

**_Fuck you, Harry._ **

**_Come here to do it yourself._ **

**_You’re driving me crazy. My hand is like crazy up and down right now. I’m so hard…_ **

Harry felt butterflies on his stomach, his hand traveling down to his balls when while he was typing.

**_Yeah? Tell me why, Lou._ **

**_Because of you. I can’t stop thinking about your hand, and your body, your dick and, fuck, your mouth, babe…_ **

**_Really? I’m the one with a thing with mouths here._ **

**_Anyone would have a thing with your mouth. I bet it would be so pretty around my cock. It was made for it, did you know that? Made for sucking cock._ **

“Fucking God” Harry’s hand started to pump up and down on his cock faster, squeezing and caressing the head. His eyes closed in a shoot, he bit his lip, trying to control himself at the image of himself sucking Louis off in his mind. But then his phone buzzed again.

**_I really wanted to see that dick of yours now, babe… I bet it’s dripping._ **

Harry looks down at his own cock.

Yeah, Louis was right. He’s extremely hard, red, drops of pre cum dripping out of the head.

**_Yeah? Would you want a picture?_ **

**_Oh, god. Definitely. Would you do it?_ **

**_Sure._ **

Harry selected the camera app on his phone, angling his dick. The picture was pretty simple, just his cock heavy on his belly, read and hard. It seems pretty big this way, thick. A good picture, yeah.

**_Jesus, Harry. I almost came right now, I just… Okay._ **

And then another one.

**_I’ll take one as well._ **

Some seconds later, his phone buzzed on a new picture.

Harry could see Louis’ thighs on this one. A hand keeping his cock up. And fuck. His cock. Read, heavy, thick as hell.

**_I’m not going to last._ **

**_Really? Tell me, baby. Tell me what you’re thinking about._ **

**_About you. And your cock. On my mouth, I… Fuck, Louis. I’m just thinking about sucking you off until you come all over my face and SHIT._ **

Harry had to throw the phone on the bed, his hand faster than is had always been and then some seconds later he was coming all over his belly and hand, murmuring Louis’ name with closed eyes.

He had a heavy breath then. His body still overwhelmed by his orgasm, still trying to catch his breath normally. He looks down at his body, dirty. He grabs his phone.

**_You made me come_ **

Louis said and harry grinned.

**_You made me come as well._ **

And Harry could come a thousand times again with that picture that now he had.

 

(…)

 

“Hey, Harry… Baby… Wake up, please”

Harry opened his eyes to see his mum sitting by his side at the bed.

“Hey, mum”

“I just wanted to say good morning and happy birthday” she smiles “You’re 18 now, can you believe it?”

“Oh” he smiles “Thank you, mum”

“I’m sorry I can’t be here today, love. I really, really wanted to be, but I have to work…” she sighs “You know that I love you, don’t you? You know that, if I could, I’d be here with you”

“I know mum, don’t worry”

“Please, don’t be here all day. Call someone, go outside, you know. Party a little, okay? Don’t be inside this room all day.”

“Nobody is here, mum” he sighs “Zayn, Liam and Gemma are in Uni now. They can’t come.”

“What about that other friend of yours? The one that is stealing you from me?” she says smiling, caressing Harry’s cheek.

“He’s busy today…”

“Oh… Maybe later?”

“I don’t know” he shrugs “ But it’s okay, mum, don’t worry”

“Okay, my love. When I come home I want to tell you something, okay? We’ll talk”

“Okay, mum” he smiles “Thank you”

“I’m going now” she gets up, and kissed Harry’s forehead “Have a good day, okay? I love you so much. Happy birthday again, my angel”

“Thank you, mum. I love you too”

And then, when Anne was almost out of the room, she seems to remember something and turns around to face Harry again.

“I almost forget, look at this!” she giggles and puts her hand on the pocket of her jeans, talking a key and putting in Harry’s hand “Happy birthday”

And Harry couldn’t even believe when he realized that he was holding the key of his first car.

 

(…)

 

“Happy birthday, Harry! You’re 18 now, you should grow up and get the fuck out of your room, because you’re an adult. You have to live now, your idiot.’

“Oh, thanks, Gemma. You really entertain me” he says, holding his phone with his shoulder while he makes pancakes.

“I’m serious! You should live, you know? I can bet you’re still on your room with your fucking computer in hands, in that fucking website and-”

“You’re wrong. I’m cooking”

“Be careful, we want want this day to be memorable. Birth and death, you know. Scary”

“Shut up” he giggles “But you should know,” he licks chocolate out of his finger “that now your little brother is really growing up. I’m moving out”

“Yeah, mum told me you’re moving in with your boyfriend. That’s cool, but I think that’s a little dangerous, to be honest”

“Why dangerous?”

“Because moving in with him is actually asking him to kick you out of his life. No one can be with you, Harry! You’re just unbearable.”

“You’re stupid, Gem. And he’s not my boyfriend?”

“Oh, no? Really? He’s your easy shag, then?”

“Fucking God, Gemma, shut up” Harry giggles “He’s not”

“Okay, let’s pretend I believe it. Do you like the car?”

“Oh. You knew, then!”

“Of course I knew! I told mum which one she should buy. Thank me”

“Never”

“Don’t crash it in the first time you use it, at least.”

“Shut up, Gemma!”

 

(…)

 

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Harry! Happy birthday to you!”

“Oh, guys, are you really doing that?” Harry laughed at the phone when he picked it up to listen Zayn and Liam singing Happy Birthday to You.

“Don’t laugh!”

“I’m not, thank you guys.”

“It’s okay! You grew up, pal! You’re a little man now!” Liam said laughing.

“I’m taller than you, though. Not little.”

“Did you understand what kind of little he was talking about?” Zayn said and Harry just laughed even more “What are you doing today?”

“Nothing”

“Are you kidding me? Man! It’s your birthday, you have to get out and party wild!” Liam said.

“With who, Liam? You guys are there”

“I’m sorry, man” Zayn said “We really couldn’t go, we have just a lot of stuff to do, just never come to uni. Really. It’s the end of your social life.”

“I know, I know. Don’t worry “ he sighs “I got a car!”

“Really? God, that’s good! You’re really a little man right now, ham? Moving out, getting a car…”

“Now you just have to make your willy get longer” Liam said at the background and Zayn laughed.

“Fuck you!”

 

(…)

 

Harry is on the sofa, watching TV when he hears the sound of someone calling the door. He sighs, not really wanting to get up.

He puts the cup of tea on the center table and stretch his body before slowly walking to the door.

“Hi.”

Harry’s mouth open and close a few times. He just didn’t know what to do when he saw Louis standing on his door with holding a handbag and wearing his sunglasses.

“You’re here” he says low.

“Do you really think I’d lose my baby’s birthday?”

“Oh my God, Lou!”

And then Harry pushes him, hugging Louis’ body, strong. His head was now on the curve of Louis’ shoulder and neck, breathing his smell.

“I thought you weren’t coming…”

“Because you’re a silly boy” Louis smiled, pecking Harry’s lips “Now get me some tea, I’m dying for it.”

 

(…)

 

“Why did you lie to me?” Harry asks later.

Louis looks at him like he’s not believing in what he’s hearing, but the sparkle in Harry’s eyes made him forget the sassy comment in his mind.

They were lying on Harry’s bed, with Harry curled around Louis’ body. One of Louis’ arms was around Harry’s back, and the other one with the younger boy’s phone, talking to Harry’s followers.

“I don’t know if you already knew that, baby, but there’s one thing that I love to do with you, and it’s called prank”

“But it’s not good, you know. It’s mean of you to keep pranking me all the time. I mean. I was really sad and frustrated because you weren’t coming to my birthday.”

“Because you’re silly” Louis squeezed the tip of Harry’s nose to kiss it some seconds later “I’d never do it”

“I know” he sighs, squeezing his body against Louis’ “Now.”

They look at each other for some seconds, smiling, and then Louis is leaning in to kiss Harry’s red lips.

And it’s always good to kiss Harry. It’s always sweet, and warm, and safe. It feels right to kiss him, because Harry’s lips are always inviting him to come closer, and closer and to feel it, taste it. It’s a constant temptation.

But Louis didn’t care to fall in temptation, because it is a good temptation. A wonderful one, actually, and it doesn’t make bad to anyone.

Especially for them.

“Hey” Louis pecked Harry’s lips twice “I forgot your birthday present”

“No! You already gave me your presence, I don’t need anything more”

“Shut up, clingy” he laughs and gets up from the bed, grabbing his handbag and unzipping a pocket. He came back with a black box in his hand and stood it to Harry “It’s not like your mother’s, but… You know” he shrugs.

“Aw, Lou…” Harry smiles and hugs him, pressing their lips together for some seconds once or twice “Thank you. You really didn’t have to worry”

“Open it”

And when Harry took out new sunglasses from the box, looking at Louis with a smirk on his face, Louis just shrugs.

“You know… I like to steal your things, so it’s yours only for a while.”

 

(…)

 

They are kissing each other. Kissing hard, the phone that was in Louis hands is laying on the ground, with Harry’s and Louis’ shirts and pants. Their mouths on each other’s, or on their neck, or their shoulders, their cheeks.

They are touching each other’s body. Their hands are in everywhere, touching everything they could.

They are grinding against each other. Harry’s legs supported on the bed on each of Louis’ sides, kissing him and touching him.

“I missed you” he murmured against Louis’ ear “Missed you so much”

“Me too, me too” he bites Harry’s bottom lip “Looked at your pictures on my phone everyday”

“Oh, yeah?” Harry moves his head from Louis’ neck, looking at his eyes “You touched yourself looking at them, I bet.”

‘Who said you’re hot enough to a wank?”

“Does someone have to say that? I don’t think so, you just have to look down here” he looks at Louis’ erection and blinks.

“What’s that? What are you trying to say?” Louis supports himself on his elbows, looking at Harry’s face.

“Nothing at all” he grins, his hand moving down to Louis’ down belly.

“Yeah?” he says grinning, Harry’s hand moving Louis’ briefs down “What are you doing, then?”

“Just saying hi to a part of your body that’s really excited to seeing me” Louis’ cock is now under Harry’s warm hand.

“Really? Then let me say hi to the same part to your body that’s really, really excited to see me as well.”

Harry giggles and pushes his boxer down, to then take their both dicks on his hand.

“You have a big hand”

“I know that.”

And this is the last thing they said in a while, while Harry keeps caressing both of them at the same time along with his hip.

 

(…)

 

“What are you doing?” Harry said when he they were leaving the bakery and saw Louis with his phone pointed at him.

“Recording you” he says smiling.

“Why?”

“Because it’s your birthday”

“We’re at the bakery”

“So what?” he bites his lip, looking at Harry through the phone “You look beautiful. And we’re not at the bakery anymore”

“You should record yourself” Harry says opening the car’s door to Louis.

“Why?” the camera was still on Harry, Louis still out of the car, Harry still holding the door open.

“Because you’re a thousand times prettier than me” Harry kissed Louis lips “Now come in”

And Louis didn’t say anything, because he was too blushed for Harry kissing him in public.

But he’s not angry.

He’s happy.

 

(…)

 

“Mum, this is Louis Tomlinson” Harry says smiling.

You can see in Harry’s eyes how happy he is for showing Louis to his mum. You can see in his smile how proud he is – but you can’t say if he’s proud of Louis, because Louis is so beautiful and so sweet, and so amazing and with that giant smile that could light up an entire room, and that hair, and that lips, and that _way_ , and he’s proud of showing him to his mum, proud of himself because he got Louis all for himself. All _by_ himself. Or if he’s proud of his mum, because all that love that she carries in her eyes, all the sweetness on her words and in everything she does, because the way she treats Harry, and hugs him and kisses him and call him “my love”, “my dear”.

“Hello, Louis! I’m Anne, Harry’s mum” she stands her hand to Louis, that takes it quickly.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you” he says, but you can’t feel him nervous in his voice, and Harry seems to notice, so he walks at Louis, hugs him from behind and kissed his cheek.

“Isn’t he lovely, mum?”

“Yeah, definitely” she smiles, looking at them with bright eyes “You two are lovely”

“Thanks” Louis says, blushing a little and Harry giggles, kiss his shoulder.

“Let’s eat”

 

(…)

 

“Oh, I have to tell you something” says Robin when they were sitting on the dinner table, eating the meal “I talked with some people last week to see if I could get a job for you guys in London”

“Really?” Harry said, smiling “I didn’t know that”

“I asked your mother not to tell you” he shrugs “It was a surprise, and I didn’t want to confirm anything, because I wasn’t sure if I would get. But I got it! I know a guy who has a CD store in London. It’s not a big deal, but it could feed you guys.”

“Are you serious?” Harry said.

“Yeah, he said he could get a job for you guys.”

“Oh, my God. This is absolutely amazing!”

“Yeah, it is” Louis said, giggling “Thanks, really. It will be like, perfect.”

“Yeah. It’s in a good part of London, so you guys could share a not too expensive flat until you think about Uni and stuff.”

It sounds perfect to them, because, one, working in a Cd store must be the most perfect thing ever. I mean, you’re surrounded by music. Literally. And probably, the public that would frequent the store would be super cool.

Plus, they would work with each other. Seeing each other literally all day long.

What would they want for life?

 

(…)

 

The room was dark now. Both of them were cuddling in the bed – and it was a little funny, because Anne had done a real comfortable “bed” on the sofa to Louis, and Harry didn’t say anything while he saw her doing it. He’s only looking at her doing it, his arms crossed, his look funny. To be pretty honest, Louis even thought it would be this way. Like, him sleeping on the sofa while Harry was sleeping upstairs in his bed, all cuddly and warm and good smelling and perfect. He was a bit frustrated, but he could perfect understand Anne – when Harry showed him to her, he didn’t say “Louis, my boyfriend”. It was “This is Louis Tomlinson”. Nothing more. If he was Anne, he would probably guess it the same way, they’re only friends. On the other hand, though, Harry treated him like he was so much more than a friend all night long. All the time hugging, and kissing his cheek and his shoulder and even his lips once or twice. Maybe it was it, then. She was afraid they had sex while she’s only some doors away.

But when she said good night – and it was really cute, because she came at him, kissed his cheek and said “Good night, honey. I’m really happy you’re here, thank you, you’re very welcome” and went upstairs with Robin, Harry was still looking at the same way: arms crossed and smirk. Louis told him a “Good night, then, baby. I see you tomorrow”, but when he lay down on the sofa, Harry just giggled and took his hands, kissing them and then looking at his eyes to say “Are you really thinking you’re going to sleep away from me? Bed. Now.”

And now they were there. Harry curled around Louis’ waist, his head on his chest.

“Are you sure your mum is not going to be angry because I’m in your room? She got me a really comfy bed down stairs, love.”

“No” he shakes his head “You’re okay here.”

Louis only nodded.

“Do you think I did the right thing?”

“About what?”

“About Tumblr”

Louis nodded again. Harry had made a little text on Tumblr, explaining things about himself, about that account, about Louis. About his name. He had decided he would tell his followers his name and even a picture of him, because it was the right thing to do.

“I was a little afraid they would… you know. Don’t like me and stuff.”

“Don’t like you? Like, physically?”

“Yes.”

“Are you crazy, love? You’re extremely beautiful. There’s no way someone doesn’t like you.”

“You say it because you like me”

“No” Louis pulled Harry’s chin to look at him “I’m saying it because it’s true. You’re pretty.”

“Thank you” Harry smiled “You’re more than pretty”

“Thank you”

They were silent for some moments.

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

Harry waited for Louis to continue, but he didn’t. He felt Louis taking air to say something a few times, but he didn’t. Harry looks at him and Louis had his eyes wide.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes. I-I think I’m just… Tired.”

“Yes, you’re tired” he grins “Good night.”

“I’m sure it will be”

They kissed each other and fell asleep together again.

 

(…)

 

randomcurlshere:

_Hello, everyone!_

_First of all, I want to thank every one of you that came here to wish me a Happy Birthday. Thank you! You guys are the most incredible followers ever._

_Well, I think I have to tell you guys a few things. I mean, it’s a while since I’m promising it and stuff and now… Now I think it’s time to tell. To explain._

_When I made this account, it would be a secret account. Like, I always liked to write things, random stuff. Things about myself, about the world… About everything. But, I don’t know, I never felt comfortable enough to let people that know me read this things. It seems too personal, you know? But I felt like I needed to show someone this things. That’s why I made randomcurlshere. It was made to be a small account, just for me, but then you guys came, joined me and then it was giant. Then I had you guys to be with me all the time. And here we are._

_But now, things changed. I mean, it’s a while since I don’t post a text and stuff, because I just don’t feel the need, you know? Because I feel like I’m full and… and in love. All of it because of one person that you know really well. And because now I’m feeling the need of showing you guys a lot of pictures that I have in my phone, and the videos and stuff…_

_So… So today I’ll tell you guys my name… I’ll show you guys my face and stuff._

_So, well… My name is Harry Styles. I’m from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. I’m 18 now._

_Thank you everyone. Thank you, really. You guys are perfect. I hope I don’t… You know. Disappoint you. PLEASE, come to my askbox and tell me what you guys think, okay? I’m really insecure about it._

_My picture is down here. Hm… Yeah. I think this is it._

_I love you. A lot. .xxxxx_

_Ps: Rainy’s name is Louis Tomlinson and he’s 20 ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post and the picture are on Harry's tumblr! Go go go there!
> 
> randomcurlshere.tumblr.com  
> alwaysinrainymood.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 

Louis feels like they’re dating.

I mean, how could he don’t feel it? They treat each other like boyfriends do. They look at each other like they were the most important people in the world. They call each other pet names all the time (and, to be honest, Louis just love the way that the words “love”, “baby”, “Rainy”, and “angel” come out of Harry’s lips), kissing each other all the time (and it doesn’t involves only lips, no. Louis’ cheeks seem to attract Harry’s lips, and Louis uses the excuse that Harry’s neck smells too good to be away for a long time), their hands cannot be away from each other. From each other’s hands.

When in the morning of that Monday, both of them woke up earlier to go for a walk on the streets close to Harry’s house. At the beginning, it was only both of them walking side by side, headphones on their ears, talking and laughing here and there. But then, it was impossible to not to touch. So Harry just took Louis’ hand on his own, intertwining their fingers tight.

Because of all these things, Louis really thinks that they’re dating. I mean, he just doesn’t feel the need to ask Harry for it, to be his boyfriend. Because Harry already was.

But then, Louis didn’t know if Harry felt the same way. I mean, they never had talked about it. And it was even once when Harry received a question on Tumblr, asking about his relationship status and he said that “he didn’t even know”.

Since that, Louis is trying to figure out the best way to tell Harry that they were already boyfriends.

 Since before that day they first met.

 (...)

“Man, to be honest I don’t even care about it. I mean, my mum keeps telling me that we have to find a perfect one and stuff, but I just don’t really care, you know?”

“Me neither,” Harry said on the other line, biting his bottom lip while typing on his laptop “I mean, I just want to move in with you already. I don’t care about anything else.”

“Aw, you’re sweet,” Harry could hear the smile on Louis’ voice “But, yeah, feel exactly like this.”

Harry giggled low and then they were silent. And they kept silent for a little while.

“You know, I love you” Harry says suddenly, biting his bottom lip, anxious for Louis’ answer.

“I know. I love you too.”

And Harry’s heart wasn’t twice faster. No.

(…)

 

“Mum, this is Harry,” said Louis when they were already in London “you talked to him once, remember?”

“Yes, of course I do” she smiled a little and stood her hand to Harry “It’s nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too, Jay. I was quite anxious to meet you”

“Oh, that’s nice! Well, it’s here?” she says looking at the front of the building they were in front of “It’s beautiful”

And it really was. It was quite simple, because it was what they could pay for. To be honest, both of them were a bit embarrassed, because even when they were moving out together, to live alone and independent, their families had made an agreement to give them the first things they would need to live. Stuff like a good sofa, a big TV for the living-room, some shelves to both of them keep their books and stuff, refrigerator, stove and this kind of thing, beyond an amount of money for them to feed themselves in the first month.

Harry wasn’t pretty satisfied, but there isn’t anything they could do to deny it. They needed.

“This is the flat,” said the broker when they were up in the flat, looking at the empty space “It’s not too big, but not too small. It’s ideal for only two people who work all day. Walking here to this hall, we have both of the bedrooms,” he opened the white doors, entering in one of the rooms “they’re basically the same size, a closet in both of them… You can put a double bed or a single bed here with no problems and it’s very, very airy”

Harry and Louis looked at each other, wanting to know what each other were thinking about the flat. They smirked and looked back to the broker.

“Like I said, the other room has basically the same size, what’s perfect for you guys, because you won’t have to fight to know who’s going to stay in the bigger room.” he smiled “You’ll have to fight a little, though, because only one this one has a bathroom” he opened the door of a bathroom “I’m sorry for that. But I think It won’t have that much of problem, because the other bathroom is on the hall, close to the other room, it’s just a jump.”

“It’s okay. It’s quite hard to find flats with suits on both of the rooms” Jay said.

“Yeah, because most of the flats with two bedrooms are projected to receive families with only one child” he shrugged “Nothing that we can actually do about. But I’m sure you guys won’t mind about it, because we have this excellent porch out here” he says walking back to the living room, on the direction of a big glass door “you guys can put a curtain here and this glass door won’t be a problem” he opened the door “ It’s a good view, isn’t it?”

“Definitely” Harry said, lying in one of the two chaise longue on there.

“These two are presents” the broker laughed “You think we can make the contract?”

“Definitely” Louis said, sitting by Harry’s side “When can we move in?”

 

(…)

 

“Oh, man… It’s a mess here…”

Harry is looking at all the boxes on the floor of the flat, both of his hands on his own waist.

And it really was a mess. There were boxes all over the floor, labeled like “Living-room Stuff” or “Kitchen Stuff”. Louis is pretty excited, opening everything and looking at the empty walls, trying to figure out where he could put everything.

“Yeah. And we have to put everything on their places, because I can’t wait to see it finished. We can do a tour video to Tumblr. I bet your people would be crazy about it!”

“Yeah, they would” Harry smiled at the thought, thinking about how much their followers were excited about them moving in together. There wasn’t a day that anyone wouldn’t ask him when they would move in, when they would show them the place.

And Tumblr was so much better now… Harry posts everything there. Like, everything. There were a lot of random pictures of Louis doing anything, a lot of both of them (because Harry had discovered that _selfies_ of both of them were the kind of thing that people liked the most) and stuff. It was good to be free.

“Why are you standing there, then? Help me with this things, we have a lot of things to do and-“ Louis started to walk away from Harry, but the younger boy grabbed him from his arm and pulled him close again.

“Calm down, love… We have time…” he kissed Louis’ neck.

“Do we?” he caressed Harry’s hair.

“Yes” Harry kissed his jaw “Moreover, didn’t you say that Niall and Stan are coming here to help us? I called Liam and Zayn as well, you don’t have to worry too much…”

“Yeah… I think you’re right” he pulled Harry’s hair, so he was looking at his eyes and then kissed his lips for a while “But,” he stopped when Harry wanted to deep the kiss, pressing his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip “we can’t let them do all the work. Let’s do at least something”

“We’ll do something” Harry started to kiss Louis lips again “Something really, really good…” his hand started to move down to Louis’ crotch.

“Wow, hey!” Louis grabbed his hand “You said our friends are coming.”

“It will take half an hour at least” he pushed Louis’ hand away from his and started to unzip his pants “We have to baptize this flat…”

“Oh, yeah? Baptize how?”

Harry only smiled and came to his knees, looking straight at Louis eyes while he took Louis’ cock out of the boxers. And Louis was still looking at him when Harry put his dick on his mouth, sucking lightly along the length to then put the head on his mouth. His hand went to Harry’s hair, caressing and concentrating himself on the feeling of Harry doing this on him for the first time. It doesn’t took that long though, because Louis just couldn’t control himself when Harry looked at him with those innocent eyes with all of Louis’ dick in his mouth.

 

(…)

“This is Niall, my best mate” Louis said like an hour later when Niall arrived on the flat alone “and this is Harry, my boyfriend.”

Harry grinned. Grinned because he was meeting Louis’ best mate (and don’t interpret this on the wrong way, Harry was definitely happy because he was meeting Niall, he seems a really nice guy), but because Louis said “Harry, my boyfriend”.

Not that Harry didn’t know about this, no. He did, yes, because a few days ago, back when Louis was in his house for his birthday, Louis told him. And he actually _told_ , not _asked_ for anything.

It was a great thing, though, because it was _them_. The dark room, both of them cuddled on Harry’s bed and suddenly Louis just moved his look from Harry’s phone to Harry’s neck. After two or some kisses, he just went to Harry’s ear to whisper “Let me warn you. You’re my boyfriend”, and Harry smiled to himself, whispering back a “I don’t remember you asking me for anything” to Louis reply “I don’t need to ask, we’re dating even since before we met” and then they kissed and Harry couldn’t stop grinning and calling Louis “boyfriend”.

 Harry thinks “boyfriend” is a pretty pet name, actually. It seems perfect to Louis.

“Hi, Niall” he said, shaking Niall’s hand “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, mate” he said smiling “Louis just don’t shut the fuck up about you since the day you guys met”

“You’re a liar!” Louis said a bit louder “I didn’t even talk to you at all”

“I didn’t want to talk to you, because you’re boring about it”

“Fuck off” he rolled his eyes and Harry giggled while hugged him “Where’s Stan?”

“In a date.”

“Stan? Really?”

“Grimshaw”

“Oh, no. God, Stan is some kind of retarded? I told him to not date that stupid Nick.”

“Why not?” Harry asked him low, moving his hand up to grab a lash fallen on Louis’ cheek”

“Because this guy is a dick. Really, baby, you have no idea. He thinks he’s the master of the universe, all he talks about is that stupid job he has on the local radio.”

“He works on a radio! That’s cool! I bet he has a beautiful voice”

“You’re not meeting him, no way. Don’t even start thinking about it, no”

“Actually,” Niall started and Harry looks at him “Louis has a little thing about Nick because he stole him a guy. Now he’s afraid he’ll do the same with you” he blinked and Harry giggled.

“Is it true?”

“It wasn’t like this, I wasn’t dating that guy-“

“You were, shut up” Niall walks through the living room, looking around “It’s a nice flat.”

“I know” Louis said shrugging “And for a good price”

“I’m sure it is” Niall said, coming out to the porch “I’s a nice view.”

“We still have to put a curtain and it will be perfect” Harry said “Let’s start then?”

“Hi?”

They look behind to see Liam and Zayn holding hands standing there.

“Hi, guys!” Harry grinned, and went to the door to hug them welcome “It’s a while since we saw each other.”

“Yeah, it is” Liam said when they were still hugging “It’s a nice place!”

“Thanks” Harry just couldn’t stop grinning when turned again to Louis and Niall “These are my best friends, Liam and Zayn. Boys, this is Louis, my boyfriend, and this is Niall, a friend of ours.”

“Hello, there” Louis greeted them by shaking their hands and then Niall did the same “I think we have a little bit of work right here. Let’s start it?”

 

(…)

“It’s a big bed” Liam commented while Harry and Louis were trying to set up the double bed.

“I know” Harry shrugged “I mean, it’s beautiful and big. I’m quite spacious, so”

“That’s good, then I’m not falling out of the bed.”

“Exactly” he giggles and kisses Louis lips quickly.

“I don’t think this is the right form to set up a bed, to be honest” said Zayn after some minutes he came to the room “I mean, it’s kinda weird.”

“Why?” Louis stops what he’s doing and stands up, looking at the bed “It’s normal”

“Why so fucking big?”

“Oh man, it’s not that big” Louis rolls his eyes “Or were you thinking we were going to sleep apart?”

“Then why the fuck did you get a flat with two fucking rooms?”

Harry looks at Louis smirking and they giggle for each other, blinking and then shrugging at Liam and Zayn.

(…)

 

“Okay? That’s it then? We’re done?”

“Kinda, yeah” Niall answers Louis “The rest of the things of the boxes are just personal things. Clothes and stuff. You guys do this.”

“All right” Harry said “Who’s up for a beer, then?”

 

(…)

 

“Are you kidding?” Liam asks, his eyes wide looking at Harry.

They were all sitting down on the living-room’s floor, with a beer on their hands, talking about everything. Liam was leaning on Zayn’s chest, Niall leaning against the sofa and Harry leaning on Louis’ chest, both of them sharing a single bottle of beer.

“No, I’m serious” Harry answered, putting his head on Louis’ shoulder “I mean, I had a massive crush on you since… I don’t know. A little bit before you met Zayn or a little bit later. I can’t remember, but, yeah. I did”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because we were best friends!” he giggles and Louis kisses his temple “I couldn’t just call you and say I was in love with you. I mean, I wasn’t in love, it was just a crush, but still. I couldn’t.”

“You could, because I felt the same”

Harry’s eyes became wide.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I mean,” he drank a little bit of his beer “It was since I was like… Fifteen… Or fourteen, I don’t know, until I met Zayn.”

“Oh, man” Harry giggles “It changes a lot of things.”

“Does it?” Louis asks, looking at Harry with cocked eyebrows.

“Yeah, it does” he looks at Louis’ eyes and then at Liam again “I mean… it could change.”

“Yeah, it changes nothing at all” Liam shrugs “It’s not like we’re leaving our boyfriends to get each other. Never.”

“Never” Harry nods and drinks a little bit of his beer “Don’t worry, love.”

“I’m not” Louis smiles at him and peck his lips “I think I’ve never fallen in love for a best friend.”

“Not even a crush?” Niall asks, looking at him.

“No, not that I remember.”

“It means I was never one of your best friends, then” Harry comments, drinking again.

“Shut up, I was in love with you even before I start talking with you.” Harry giggles and kisses Louis’ arm.

“But Stan had a crush on Louis, though.”

“Oh, really?” Harry says, looking at Niall.

“Yeah” he laughs “He was in love, actually. Until a little bit ago.”

“It’s not like this” Louis shrugs “Only until the end of high school”

“Three years ago” Niall rolls his eyes “But the worst part is that Louis pretended he didn’t know about anything, even when Stan almost carried him on his lap” Niall said laughing and Louis threw a pillow on him.

“Shut up.”

 

(…)

 

“Are you alright?” Louis asked when Harry threw himself on the giant bed, his eyes closed and arms open.

“Yeah” he replied, but his eyes still closed “It was a long day…”

“I know” Louis smiled, coming up to the bed on his knees and caressed Harry’s arm “But I’m happy, we’re here”

“Me too” Harry opened his eyes and smiled, looking at Louis’ eyes until they’re too close and Louis kissed his lips “Louis… Stop” he laughed, stopping the kiss when Louis started to lay over Harry’s body, his hand pulling Harry’s hair.

“Why?” he says kissing a trail on Harry’s jaw and neck “You’re my boyfriend, I can do whatever I want with you”

“It’s not like this,” Harry pecked their lips twice and looked at Louis eyes “I’d love if we could go all the way tonight. But the guys are in the next door. And Niall in living room”

And, to be pretty honest, Harry is a bit frustrated about it. I mean, he loves his friends. Really, really loves them and he was pretty thankful for them helping he and Louis to put their flat in order.

But Harry always planned that their first time would be when in their first night on their flat. Harry wished this with all his heart and he couldn’t avoid being a little sad (to be honest, this word feels like too heavy, though) when Louis invited them to stay.

Of course he knew that Louis was right. It was late night when they stopped drinking and all of them were a little too happy (a little bit too drunk) to drive, and they had helped them all day along with everything. It felt like an obligation.

“I almost regret calling them to sleep over here…” he passed his index finger through the light skin of Harry’s arm.

“To be honest, me too’ Harry smiled “But it’s okay. This is our place. We have all the time in this world to do whatever we want.”

“Whatever we want?” Louis smirked “Really?”

“Yeah. Whatever we want”

“I think I like it.”

And then they were kissing again, until the point that Harry – already shirtless and with his pants in the middle way to the ground – had to stop them again.

 

(…)

 

randomcurlshere:

_who’s up to a tour through mine and Louis’ flat tomorrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> randomcurlshere.tumblr.com  
> alwaysinrainymood.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

Harry loves sleeping with Louis.

It’s definitely one of his favorite parts of living with his boyfriend. I mean, it feels so amazing to hug Louis and put his face on his neck, bring him closer, his chest with Louis’ back, his lips brushing on Louis hair.

Sometimes Harry just doesn’t want to sleep. He just wants to watch Louis breathing slowly, watch the way his eyes are closed and sometimes he close them in a shoot because of some dream and when sometimes Louis even smiles in his sleep. It’s silly, but he likes it.

On their first night on the flat, Harry almost didn’t sleep. All night watching Louis moving close to him or whispering some nonsense stuff. And Harry was completely okay with that, because it was Louis.

(…)

 

Niall stayed until 12 p.m. of the other day, then came back to Doncaster, because he had Uni on the other day. Liam and Zayn did as well, but they could stay until afternoon’s end because their house wasn’t away from Louis and Harry’s.

They loved the company, of course. The boys really got along with Louis and it was so fun to have all of them together.

But Harry and Louis were quite anxious for them to leave, because, yeah… They wanted to be alone. They had waited for this moment for so long, wanting to be all way with each other, but they just couldn’t kick their friends out of their flat like that.

So, they had to wait.

(…)

 

 “I think you’re kinda sad about something” he says pulling Harry by his waist, right after he closed the door to Liam and Zayn.

“Am I? About what?”

”About us,” a kiss on Harry’s neck “Not doing anything until now.”

“But we did a lot of things” Harry’s eyes are closed and his hands in Louis’ shoulders.

“Not that much as you wanted us to do.” He trails a line of kisses on his boyfriend’s jaw.

“Only me?”

“Both of us”

He took Harry by his hand and pulled him to their room.

Once in, Louis closed the door and looked at Harry, who’s grinning at him, his eyes shining. Louis bit his lip, and pulled his own shirt off his body, and Harry did the same after giggling a little bit.

“It seems like we never did anything” Harry said while pulling his pants off his body, looking at Louis still smiling.

“We never did anything, actually. We just… We just kissed a little,” he moved two steps closer to Harry “saw each other in no pants,” took Harry’s wait and looked at his eyes “but it’s still your first time with a guy”

“I’m feeling like a virgin” Harry giggled and Louis did the same, kissing his shoulder.

“You are though, on gay’s world. I mean, you never took anything in this pretty ass of yours.”

“And am I going to take it tonight?” Harry squeezed Louis’ bum, covered only by his boxer briefs.

“I’m sorry, love,” Louis looked at Harry, his eyes serious and soft and his teeth biting his bottom lip “but no,” he went to Harry’s ear to whisper, his lips touching the skin “because I can’t wait to take it on this pretty ass of mine”

And if you could see straight on the room with mid light, you could see Harry’s eyes darkening a little and some seconds later he pulled Louis by his neck and kissed his lips in a hard way, a mess of tongues and teeth pressing lips.

It didn’t take long to both of them be on the bed, their hands exploring each other’s body, moving up and down , trying to touch everything they could at the same time. Wide open hands, wide open mouths against each other. In one moment, Harry’s hand came down inside Louis’ boxer brief, but it didn’t stop on that squeeze on the cheek. His long fingers went to caress the space between the cheeks, rubbing against Louis ass hole just a little bit.

“Fuck” Louis murmured, his teeth biting Harry’s chest “You can’t do these things with me…”

“What things?” his index finger traced a circle around Louis’ rim “Caress you?”

“Tease me” he squeezed his eyes when Harry caressed him in the same way with two of his fingers.

“Why not?”

“Because I can do the same with you”

Harry grinned, but before he could think straight, Louis was over him, his mouth sucking Harry’s right nipple and his hand playing a bit with the other one. The younger boy curled his body on Louis’ direction, liking the contact, but Louis moved himself down, kissing a trail on Harry’s chest and belly.

“Are you going to suck me off?” Louis looked up to see Harry supporting his body on his elbows, biting his bottom lip and looking at him.

“Do you want me to narrate everything I’m going to do?” he said as he pulled Harry’s black briefs down.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea. It would warn me from-urgh, fuck Louis”

“From what?” he asked, his hand holding Harry’s dick, his lips rubbing against the soft skin.

“it would… Warn me and I could… Prepare myself”

“Shut up, Harry.”

And when Louis’ tongue came out of his mouth to trail a longue lick on Harry’s cock, from the up of his balls until the tip of his dick, Harry had to hold himself not to close his eyes.

Because, to be pretty honest, Harry just didn’t want to feel it. No. It was so special and he wanted this for so long that he just wanted to have it in all the possible ways. He wanted to feel it, see it, watch as much as he could, taste it. Harry just wanted this moment to be forever in his mind.

But, as always, he couldn’t last too much when Louis started sucking it with all his mouth, slowing around Harry’s cock, putting as much as he could of it in his mouth.

“Lou, don’t…” he murmured.

“What?” Louis looked up at Harry’s eyes with only the tip of his cock between his lips.

“Oh, fucking God… You can’t… You cannot…”

“Why?” he liked around the head.

“Fuck, Louis, stop.”

“You wanna fuck me already?”

“Kinda”

“Kinda?” he giggled, licking along all his dick again.

Harry tried to say one more thing, but then he just started to put himself up in the bed, and Louis got his message, getting away from his cock. He lied on the bed with Harry by his side.

While both of them were kissing, Harry stretched his arm to open the nightstand’s drawer and grab the little bottle of lube that was there (and it wasn’t on propose that Harry put it there thinking that they’d do it on their first night in their flat, no).

“You thought about everything” Louis commented, kissing Harry’s lips at the end of his phrase, hearing the noise of Harry opening the bottle.

“Not the way you’re thinking I did” he shrugged, spreading the lube around his finger.

“Oh, no? And what way you think I’m thinking?”

“It doesn’t matter” he pressed their lips together once more “Open your legs for me”

“Can you dirty talk as well?” he said, opening his legs, watching while Harry tried to position himself in a better way as he could to have a better access to Louis’ bum.

“Is it dirty talking?” he asks, looking at his boyfriend with fun eyes, his fingers starting to rub against Louis’ rim, wet from the lube.

“Well, this ‘open your legs for me’ and other commands use to turn people on” he bit his lips, feeling two fingers rubbing against his arse hole, pressing softly.

“It turns you on?”

“What do you think?” he answered, looking at his own hard cock laying against his belly and then at Harry, his eyebrows cocked.

“I think I can make it better.”

And when Harry licked the tip of Louis’ cock, his index finger pressed harder against Louis’ rim and then it was entering, slowly. He really wanted to look up to see Louis’ face, but he was afraid that he could cum only by this scene.

Well, to be honest, Harry was doing the “prep” part really slowly in part to make it better for Louis, in part to calm himself down. I mean, he was literally _almost coming_ in Louis’ mouth by that blowjob. But you couldn’t blame him, because all that situation was _too much_ to handle. Too much to see, too much to feel, too much to taste. No, he had to control himself as much as possible to make it better for both of them.

Because what Harry less wanted was the scene of their first time as Louis looking at him with cocked eyebrows and frustrated eyes at the view of himself dirty by his own cum before they could do something really _together_.

So Harry was moving his finger in and out really slowly, teasing Louis body, rotating it sometimes, trying to open it gently, while his mouth was working on the tip of Louis cock, his tongue sometimes adventuring itself on the length, teasing the up side of Louis’ balls.

When it was okay enough for his finger doesn’t feel too much tight in, he pressed the second one, and heard Louis’ moan a little bit louder. Yeah, it was a good song to hear. Different of the other ones, came from the handjobs and blowjobs, because Harry was teasing, testing, a different part of his body. He did the same movement of in and out slowly with both of his fingers, trying to put Louis’ a little more of Louis’ dick in his mouth.

“Fucking God, Harry…” Harry looked up to see Louis with his eyes closed, pressed against the pillow, eyes shooted, lips tight against themselves, hands on his nipples “So good…”

“Yeah?” he moved his fingers deeper, rotating it a little bit.

“Yeah, babe… Yeah…”

“One more?”

“Yeah, please.”

One more finger inside of Louis’ body and the older boy moaned louder, his rim impossibly tight around Harry’s fingers.

“Do it already…”

“Do what, baby?”

“Fuck me…”

Harry giggled a little, moving his fingers twice or more in again before taking them out and stretching his arm again to grab the condoms.

“You definitely planned all of this” Louis commented while Harry opened the condom and put it on his cock, spreading a little bit more of lube on his length.

“I didn’t plan,” he opened Louis legs, positioned himself between them and lied down, on Louis’ body, his hands on the bed supporting him, his lips pressing against Louis’ neck, jaw and lips. Lips, lips, lips “I just wanted it too much to do something wrong”

“So do it right,” Louis said after a little while of just looking at each other’s eyes “Do it already…”

Harry smiled before kissing him with open lips again and pressing the tip of his cock against the stretched rim.

And it wasn’t what Louis was expecting. I mean, Harry was big. _Big enough_. He knew it since the first day back in hotel, when they first touched each other, or when they sucked each other off. But feel it _down there_ was so fucking different to feel. So fucking different. His mouth opened against arryaa

 Harry’s, the younger boy’s tongue touching the air, his waist contracting because of the press that he was doing to push his dick in.

“Just…”

“Okay” Harry murmured, stopping to push and looking at Louis. Louis nodded, his eyes shooted. He pressed his forehead on Harry’s shoulder, grunting a ‘ _huuuuuuuuuuumm’_ , trying to relax himself to the pain get easier.

“Okay. Go” he said in a small voice.

“You sure?” Harry asked, kissing Louis’ hair and caressing his waist.

“Yeah…”

Harry nodded, his lips searching for Louis’ again as he started to push his waist against Louis’ bum, pushing his cock in slowly, until his groin be pressed against Louis’ bum.

“Louis…”

“Yeah…” they looked at each other’s eyes again, kissing again “Go…”

And then it was a blur. What started really slowly and delicate became to be fast and caring. It felt like it was breaking Louis apart at the first, but then it was _so fucking good_ , that all he wanted was more, and faster and stronger. I wasn’t like anything he had ever felt. Harry’s little, shy moans in his ear, the filling of all his body against his own, the smell of Harry’s sweat, the noise of their bodies slapping together was too much.

And Harry tried as much as he could to make it last. God, he thought about the most _turn off_ things he could to hold himself and not cum until Louis did, because it was like it had to be. Louis first, always. But it was so tight… So tight and so warm, and  what was Louis’ face… And when he murmured that tiny “I’m gonna c-Oh…” and Harry felt the wet feeling of Louis’ cum against his belly, he couldn’t handle himself anymore, even if he thought about, I don’t know, his grandmother. That face, and that noised and that _so fucking tight_ ass around his cock were too much and he had to cum with a long “Huuuuuuummmmmm, Louis”.

And then, with Harry’s dick out of Louis’ ass and their bodies cuddled around each other, both of them looked at each other’s faces and giggled. And laughed. And kissed.

 

(…)

 

They did it again. Once. Twice. Three times that night.

Harry just couldn’t be tired of looking at Louis face in the moment he was inside him, the way it all feels.

To be honest, both of them didn’t know how they’d stop doing that. How could they stop thinking about everything they had do, how they could do anything knowing exactly how would it feel if they kept doing what they loved to do.

Because that was what they love to do the most , for sure. You could see it just looking at them looking at each other during the next day. Louis could be doing anything, like making them a cup of tea or, I don’t know, watching TV and Harry would be by his side, looking at him with his thoughts away, in their room, remembering of every bit of last night. Every breath, every moan, every movement. Too perfect to be forgotten.

And now, looking back at all that moments, Harry was sure he was stupid by thinking it wouldn’t be good enough for them because of his no experience with sex with boys. Because, yeah, harry had already fucked around on high school but only with girls. With guys it was just a couple of snogs and handjobs (and he received a blowjob once as well). But now, knowing about what it was when he was with Louis _all way_ , he knew. Nothing, _nothing_ , could prepare him for that. For that feeling, for all that emotion. No. It was unique. It was _them._

And, of course, they had to repeat that on that end of afternoon, spread on the sofa and later on their room again. Experimenting new positions, testing their bodies. Exploring.

And, to be honest, neither of them could contain the smile by thinking in doing that for the rest of their lives.

Too good to be real.

 

(…)

 

The first fight happened when in their third day living together.

Well, Harry never liked to be out of his house. He loved to be warm, and feel safe inside his own house, feeling _in home_. And he felt the needy to do it with the flat. Because, to be pretty honest, Harry didn’t feel like this yet. I mean, It’s amazing to live with the love of your life and sleep together, and wake up together, and do everything together. That’s why he couldn’t feel like it was real and _permanent_. You know how is it to have the feeling that something is so good that can’t be permanent? Like, it have to be just for a while, doesn’t make any sense to be like this forever. Good like this forever. It feels like Harry was only passing some week or two with Louis and then he would have to come back to Holmes Chapel and his mum and his old house.

And it wasn’t like this with Louis.

Since the first time he saw the flat he felt like he was in home. He didn’t need a time to adapt with anything, no. He was more that adapted. Actually, now he wanted to go out a little bit, and see the neighbors and see people, and cars and life happening.

But Harry didn’t.

So Louis had to say they had to buy something to make it excuse to both of them go out the flat.

“Buy what?” Harry asked when Louis told him they had to go to some store buystuff. But then, when Louis said they’d see it when they were in the store, Harry just murmured a “Nooooo, baby… Don’t wanna” and then Louis gave in when he kissed him and caressed his bum and then they forgot.

But he still wanted to do it, so he called Harry and when he made the same question again, Louis answered:

“Stuff for the flat. There’s still some details that are missing here and there. We said we’d do that this week, remember?”

“I’m lazyyyyy… Don’t wanna go out, wanna stay in our house” he said in a small, cute voice, but it didn’t work this time.

And you already know how Louis is. He’s always exploding. No calm, no discuss. Just yells.

“Fucking hell, Harry! Are you really going to stay in this fucking house all day along? This is some kind of sick! I’m tired of this”

And when he started to leave for their room, Harry immediately got up from the sofa to run after him.

“Baby, I was just-“

“Fuck off”

And with a door shoot in his face, Harry came back to the living room.

Yeah, Louis had overreacted and it just didn’t make any sense. I mean, Harry would do it if he knew that it meant that much for Louis. Plus, Harry would never, yell and be rude with Louis.

But then, like 20 minutes later, a shirtless Louis came from their room straight for the kitchen and 5 minutes later he was coming at Harry, sitting by his side on the sofa, giving him a cup of tea, kissing him on his lips and murmuring a “I’m sorry. I love you”.

 

(…)

 

_“Okay, guys, I promised you the tour through here – and you guys were so fucking cute about it, thank you so much for the support, I love you a lot – so here I am to make it, okay? So, I am right in front of my door… This is the front door, say Hi, door. Haha, okay. I’ll probably buy something to put here, like dolls or something, I don’t know, with Louis’ name and mine. Or we can only put things on door when it’s Christmas? I don’t know, yeah. Let’s get in the flat… Okay, I’m opening this beautiful white door and we have… We have the living room. Let me close this door… Okay, we’re in now and this is what you see when you enter mine and Louis’ flat. We have this big black sofa there, it was my mum’s present, thank you mum, I love you. Ham… The carpet was already here, we didn’t have to put it, so it’s okay… I like beige, it’s a good colour for a carpet. Here we have this big TV, it was in Louis’ room back in Doncaster, we just brought it here. We still don’t have a beautiful shelf to put the TV, but we’ll buy it soon though. Here, we have this curtain, it was on my room back in Holmes Chapel, I like it, so we put it here. And then you open it and yeeey, we have an amazing glass door that leave us to this nice terrace. There’s some chaise longue here, it came with the flat as well… And it’s a beautiful view up here. Hello, London! Beautiful, isn’t it? I agree. Okay, back inside, because it’s freezing outside – let me just close this door and the curtain… Okay, we’re back in and let’s see the other rooms. Here is the kitchen, we have a stove, a refrigerator, some house-stuff and it’s all. I was making us some tea, it’s smelling good here. Okay, back to the living room, we have this door here and it bring us to this haul with the rooms… Ops… Sorry guys, my finger it’s appointing to things all the time. But yeah, we have this big room here, let me in… Here, our old beds are here, as you can see… We still have to put some curtain here as well and the carpet was already on the flat. Beige is good, yeah. It’s a good room. Okay, back to the haul – Ops, sorry guys, I didn’t mean to shoot the door, it probably made giant noise on camera. Well, back on haul, we have this bathroom here… It’s a normal bathroom, as you can see… Some bathtub, a shower, a sink… Normal stuff here. And then we have the most perfect place in all flat. Mine and Louis’ bedroom! Okay, let me open this door… Okay, this is what you see when you open the door. The same beige carpet, the door for the bathroom on the other wall, a window there and our bed! Look at my night stand, it’s my favorite cup… Haha.  And Louis sleeping shirtless with his face on my pillow, haha. So cute. Okay, let me… Oh, hi guys, you’re seeing my ugly face on camera. Okay, let’s wake him up, hum?_

And the camera starts to move with Harry walking to the bed, and there’s a noise of the camera against the sheets and then it focus on Louis’ naked back.

_“Baby… Wake up… Wake up, Lou… It’s a beautiful winter day, everything is white outside and life is good… Hum? Wake up… Oh, when I started to whisper? Can you guys hear me? I hope you do. If you pay attention, you can hear his breathe. Baby… Love, wake up… Hum? Tumblr is watching my hand on your hair right now… I think you like when I caress you here, hum… You do… Soft hair you have.”_

_“Hum… No…”_

_“No, love? Aw, but you have to.”_

_“I don’t. We didn’t start working yet”_

_“But it’s almost 9! You have to wake up… I made us some tea… Hum… Look at me…”_

_“It was your fault that we didn’t fucking sleep last night.”_

_“Fucking God, Lou. I’ll cut this out.”_

_“Cut what? Why? Oh… Hey, what are you doing appointing this camera to my face?”_

_“I’m recording a tour through our flat for our followers… I told you I would.”_

_“It wasn’t supposed to be at the morning”_ Louis moved his body to be on his back and his hands to his face.

 _“Say good morning for me”_ Louis moved his hands down from his face and looked at Harry with as shy smirk on his lips.

“ _Good morning for you”_ you can hear Harry’s giggle and then the camera shakes a little and Louis’ face is closer.

_“Now kiss me good morning”_

_“Ew, Harry! I didn’t even brush my teeth yet.”_

_“I don’t care! Kiss me good morning.”_

The camera shakes a lot more and then it’s focusing in one of Louis’ nipples and you can hear the noise of their lips together, the wet noise of long pecks and lips meeting.

_“Look at where the camera is”_

_“Oh, God, sorry guys,”_ he moves it and focus on their faces close again _“Hello!”_ he kisses Louis lips and one of his eyes is closed and the other one is open, looking at the camera.

_“You’re kissing me with your eyes open, really? Rude.”_

_“You know I love you”_ he pecked his lips again _“Come here, I still have to show our bathroom”_ he got up from the bed and focused on Louis again.

_“Put this camera away from me, then. I have to put some clothes.”_

The camera moves to the window.

 _“Oh, this curtain was in Louis’ bedroom in Doncaster, we brought it here, because I like this dark blue. Oh, we have a naked Louis right there, guys. I won’t show this to you because he’s all mine, sorry. Nice bum, love.”_ And you can hear Louis saying a “shut up” on the background and Harry laughs _“No, put some pants too!”_

_“Shut up, Harry, oh my God”_

The camera shows Louis walking to the white door on the other wall, dressing a grey T shirt that goes until the end of the curve of Louis’ bum and Harry follows him, both of them entering the bathroom.

 _“I don’t like your legs all naked on video”_ he said and moved the camera to the big mirror that was showing himself and Louis putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

_“Don’t show my legs, then”_

_“Oh, you guys can see me on the video as well… Hiiiiii. Look, Louis is wearing one of my shirts. Isn’t he pretty? Even prettier with my shirt… it looks giant on him, haha. Such a tinny baby.”_

_“Harry, shut up”_ Louis speak is now muffled by the toothbrush on his mouth and Harry giggles.

_“Sorry, love. Okay, this is out bathroom. We have this big mirror right here and this counter, it’s a normal counter. A bathtub there with a shower as well… Normal stuff. And here we have Louis spitting on the sink… Ew, baby. Watching his beautiful mouth because there’s some extra stuff there from last night…”_

_“I brushed my teeth before sleeping, stupid.”_ Louis is drying his mouth and then looks at Harry _“And stop talking this kind of things on camera, for God’s sake!”_

_“Sorry. I’ll go with Louis, we’re leaving our bedroom, now we’re on haul, and now we’re back at the living room and Louis is going to the kitchen to drink some tea. Can you bring some for me love? Thanks.”_

Some seconds later, Louis come close to Harry, give him his cup of tea, and Harry moves the camera to film both of them.

_“And this was the tour through our flat. I hope you guys liked it… And… I think that’s it. Thanks for watching. Say bye, baby.”_

_“Byeee”_

And the video ends with Harry giggling at Louis and stealing a kiss from him.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Guys, I'm so so sorry for the delay, but those past weeks I was a little busy (and a little lazy, to be honest haha). I'm gonna try to not do it anymore, okay? I'm sorry because this chapter is a little short as well.. Thank you so much for reading!

**Chapter Thirteen**

They’re addicted.

It’s kind of weird and chiché when you say that you’re a _sex addict_ , but, to be pretty honest, there’s no other way to name that obsession that they had with each other naked and connected.

After the first time it happened – “amazing, perfect and so so so so sweet first time”, in Harry’s words -, it turned to be hard to not do it all the time. I mean, they were all alone in that flat, still didn’t working – the owner of the store they were going to work said they would have to wait until the beginning of the next months, or, at least a couple of weeks to do it right with the sign. They didn’t know what the man was talking about, but it was perfectly fine for them to enjoy that kind of honey-moon before the real life starts -, what meant they would be in a flat, in _their_ flat, all alone, with absolutely nothing to do.

How could they resist, then?

They couldn’t.

The sofa, the carpet, the counter, the bathroom (shower and bathtub included), their bed in all the possible angles had been watching them doing their favorite thing to do together.

On Louis’ back, or belly, or hands and knees, or on his feet, with his legs up and down around Harry’s waist, on Harry’s lap… They had tried everything. Everything to make it feel even better.

Harry didn’t like the positions where he couldn’t see Louis’ face as much as he liked the other ones that he could see every expression of his, to be honest. He likes to see every emotion, every trace of pleasure. Everything. And he had confirmed that, for sure, Louis couldn’t look prettier than when he has that _fucking_ orgasm face.

The same thing was for Louis, though. He just loved to watch the way Harry’s mouth opened a little bit every time Harry enters his body, the way his eyes shoot, the way he bites his bottom lips right before he starts to thrust. He just loved to watch Harry’s expression changing while he starts to thrust, trying to control himself to last as much as he could. He loved the way Harry showed him clearly that it was him first – “It works this way”, on Harry’s words.

Too much or not – definitely not – it was completely okay for them.

 

(…)

 

On Valentine’s Day, though, both of them had something kept to each other.

Louis always knew that Harry loved kittens – Tumblr and its benefits – and always wanted to have one, but never could because his mother was allergic. That besides the fact that seeing Harry with a kitten would be an extremely cute scene – just imagine it yourself and now you know exactly how Louis’ brain works -, made Louis know for sure what he was going to get Harry on Valentine’s Day almost a month before the day.

Harry on the other way…

Well, during their sexual life – super active sexual life -, Harry always topped. I mean, it was perfectly fine for Harry’s inexperience to do it, to top, because it’s wasn’t that different of heterosexual sex, except for the lube and prep phase. Moreover, Louis always told he wanted to do it, that he liked to be the bottom one.

But the thing was that Harry _did_ want to bottom. I mean, if Louis loved that so much, it had to be good.

So, he thought that it could be his present for Louis on Valentine’s Day.

 One day before, February 13th, Harry stood in front of Louis, who was sitting on the sofa watching TV, his hands on his waist.

“We’re gonna get out today.”

“What?” Louis asked, confused “I thought you didn’t like to go out.”

“I have to buy your present for Valentine’s Day.”

“You don’t need to buy me anything, baby.”

“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes “Go put a shirt on and pants. You have five minutes.”

“Oh, fuck you, Harry! I don’t want to get out today.”

“You have to.”

“Why don’t you go there alone, Harry?”

“Because I want you to go with me. Go get dressed.”

Louis got up a little angry (not really, Harry knew that) to dress himself, thinking about how that would ruin his plans.

 

(…)

 

“You, wait here” Louis said, when they arrived downtown, taking off his seat belt.

“What? Why?”

“Because I have to buy your fucking gift”

“Why can’t I go with you?”

“Because I’m gonna go there alone.”

“That’s ridiculous, Louis.”

“You’re ridiculous. It’s all your fault because you fucking wanted to come here today. So now, you handle the consequences.”

“Silly” Harry laughed and took off his seat belt, pecking Louis’ lips quickly “I’m gonna wait for you here, okay? Don’t be late.”

(…)

Harry didn’t know what he would give to Louis, to be pretty honest. I mean, _he knew_ , but it couldn’t be _only_ that. He’d needed to give him something else. A material thing.

So he went to the mall, looking at some random things. He thought about a CD, but he didn’t know it would be a good idea – Louis already had _a lot_ of them. It was almost a collection. If Harry would give him a CD of Louis’ favourite bands, Louis probably would already have it. So no.

First he went to a chocolate shop and bought a little box of Louis’ favoutire chocolates (milk chocolate) and then to one of those giants convenience stores. After almost an hour there, he still couldn’t find what he would give to Louis.

Until the time he saw a special movie on a DVD. He laughed at himself in the moment he picked it, but decided that it was perfect.

It wasn’t even the official gift, so…

Oh, and he couldn’t forget to ask for an extra bow. A red one.

 

(…)

 

Some minutes later, Harry was in the car, answering questions on Tumblr when Louis got in the car, holding a big box in his hands.

“Hey, baby” they pecked their lips and Harry looked at the box in Louis’ hands “What’s that?”

“See by yourself.”

“What, I can already open it? I thought I’d have to wait until tomorrow!”

“I don’t think I can hide it from you, baby. Open it.”

And when Harry did, he couldn’t even believe. A little black kitten with big blue eyes was looking at him from above.

“Oh, my God. You have to be kidding me”

“What? I thought you liked cats?”

“I love them! Oh my God, Louis…” he took the kitten in his hands “Oh my God, he’s so pretty… Hello, little one…”

“Did you like it?”

“I loved it, Louis… Loved it so much… Thank you, thank you!” he took Louis by his neck and kissed him on the mouth “You’re such an amazing boyfriend. I love you so much… Thank you.”

“Everything for you, baby” he watched Harry caressing the kitten “How are you going to call him?”

“I don’t know, what do you think? I want something that reminds me of you.”

“I don’t know, love. He’s yours.”

“I’m gonna call him Boo… It’s kind of weird, because boo makes me think of ghosts and ghosts are white, but I don’t care. You’re Boo.”

And Louis laughed at Harry’s logic.

 

(…)

 

On the other day, Louis woke up to see a red box of chocolates and a Peter Pan DVD instead of Harry’s body on his side of the bed. A little light pink card with Harry’s perfect handwriting laying over them that made Louis’s heart melt.

_Two things that always remind me of you… The sweet of your personality, your kisses and your voice and the eternal child inside of your pure heart. I love you, Louis. More than anything in this world._

_Love, Harry._

(…)

 

Harry was in their room since a while ago and wouldn’t let Louis come in. He had already tried it a lot, but Harry always screamed from inside that _“it’s not the time yet”_.

But then, when Harry let him in, it was even better. Louis almost had a heart attack when he saw Harry laying naked on their bed, a red bow on his bum.

(…)

 

Different.

Super, super different.

But a good different.

A super, super good different.

Harry loved the way it felt – caring, sweet, amazing and beautiful. Louis took so much care of him that all he wanted was repeat that again and again and again. And again. Because, fuck, Louis knew how to _fuck_ and _love_ someone at the same time.

It was slow at the beginning, but then, when Harry could _feel_ how good that was, he just couldn’t contain himself. He tried, tried really hard to keep as silent as he could (and it wasn’t _silent_. It’s more like keep himself only moaning, not screaming or saying nonsense things all the time), but he just couldn’t. It was always a loud moan (no, he doesn’t want to call that a scream, even when Louis couldn’t contain himself because, hey, he had made Harry Styles scream, do you know what that means?), or some _“fucking God, Lou… Fuck me so good”_ or _“I’m gonna cum to quick, fuck”_ and thousand more of bad words and stuff. Too good to be silent, definitely.

And Harry couldn’t even decide what he loved the most, the preliminaries or the actual sex. Louis had prep him with such a care and, for God’s sake, how couldn’t he had tried rimming before? That felt amazing and he felt bad for Louis that Harry still didn’t have tried to do it for him (actually, he already _tried_ , licking Louis down there once or twice, but just teasing him). He came once just for that.

And, to be pretty honest, Harry couldn’t be more excited for their complete sexual life than now.

 

(…)

 

“We’re gonna have to start working soon” Louis said in a rainy afternoon, when they were cuddling on the sofa watching criminal shows.

“I know” Harry sighed “I wanted to be able to stay all my life like this”

“Oh, you wouldn’t like it at all, baby” Louis laughed, feeling Harry hug him tight against his body “I mean, we have to do something else to keep our minds busy.”

“I wanna keep my mind busy only by you” he kisses Louis’ neck “And your smell… And your taste… And you, you, you.”

“Aw, you’re so sap” he laughed and bit Harry’s pout “But yeah… I kinda have to agree…”

“You kinda have to agree?” he coked his eyebrows “What’s wrong with you, honey boo?”

“No, no, you can’t call me honey boo anymore. We have another Boo here now.”

“Oh, yeah. You’re right. I’m gonna have to call you Rainy Baby forever then.”

“It wouldn’t be bad, though. I think it’s kinda weird, but it’s kinda cute as well. Baby Kitten”

“Oh, shut up. Then you say I’m the sap one.”

“You are” Louis kisses Harry’s jaw, coming to his mouth to then whisper with their lips touching “But I love you.”

“I love you too”

And, yeah. They may or may not be a little sap. But you just can’t forget that they’re like living in a honey moon. And that, may or may not it can change later.

May or may not.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Oh my God, I'm so sorry for the delay. I know I promised you it wouldn't happen again, but I had some personal stuff to do, and couldn't write. But, yeah, here we are and now I can promise you it won't happen again. Now, I really can haha. The next chapter is almost ready, so don't worry.  
> I wanna say a couple of things at first, okay? Please, read me.
> 
> 1\. It's not the end of this story! We still have about eleven chapters to come, there's a lot of story to tell, don't worry.
> 
> 2\. I really, really love when you guys tell me what you think about the story. Please, please, please, comment. It helps me a lot.
> 
> 3\. For the Italian Translator: I ALWAYS GO TO THE PAGE YOU'RE TRANSLATING IT TO READ THE COMMENTS! Hahaha, I know, I'm a super stalker, but I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE EXCELLENT JOB and, please, tell the Italian readers it makes me so happy they're liking the story and their comments are lovely (God bless Google Translator). I see you hahaha.
> 
> 4\. I have to say I'm sorry, guys, because this chapter couldn't be reviewed. Isabela had some issues with Internet :( I'm sorry for the possible mistakes.
> 
> Yeah, I think it's that. Any doubts, don't hesitate asking me. Love you all, go go go read!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Louis doesn’t like to think about the past. He thinks that the past is only important for you to take lessons from it. Nothing more. You don’t have to think about the past, you can’t want to live the past again. The past is past.

Louis learned with Harry that the future is not something you should think about. I mean, of course you should think about the future, you can imagine the future for sure, but not make expectations for it, because it’s pretty sure that things won’t happen the way you pictured, and then you’ll get frustrated and sad.

Louis thinks that the present is the only time you should think about. Because the present will be the past you’ll remember tomorrow and the future you thought about yesterday. And he thinks he should make this present the most incredible moment of his life.

And, for sure, Louis thinks that things from past _cannot_ be on present.

 

(…)

Harry is observing Louis since some days ago. He’s seeing the way that Louis is not on his Tumblr anymore. He’s seeing the way that every time Louis feels the need to go to Tumblr (because it’s an addiction, he can tell it himself), Louis goes to Harry’s Tumblr. When he wants to answer questions from anonymous people, Louis goes to Harry’s askbox. And Harry thinks it’s not normal.

“Louis?”

“Yes?” he answered, looking up from Harry’s phone.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah? Why the question?”

“I don’t know” Harry shrugged “I’m kinda… Observing you lately…”

“Oh, I know you do” he blinked and giggled and Harry laughed.

“No, not this way,” Louis looked at him with cocked eyebrows “Yeah, this way too,” he pecked his lips “but I mean… You’re not on Tumblr anymore.”

“I am. Right now, actually.”

“No. I mean, on your account.”

“Does it bother you that I’m on yours?”

“No!” he stopped Louis from giving Harry’s phone back to him “No, baby. I mean… Of course I don’t care you’re on my account,” he kissed Louis’ cheek, caressing his hair “I just know that you’re as addicted as me and you’re not on yours anymore. There’s something there that is bothering you?” he kissed Louis’ nose “Hm?”

“No” Louis shook his head.

“Are you sure? You know, you can tell me everything.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Give me a kiss”

Louis smirked and kissed Harry’s lips.

 

(…)

 

“You should help me with that!” Louis said when Harry laid on their bed while Louis tried to clean their bedroom.

“Why?”

“Because you live here as well! You have to help me on that, baby!”

“Don’t wanna,” he laid on his belly, his face on Louis’ pillow.

“Neither do I,” he stopped, throwing clothes on Harry’s back “but we need. Please, Harry. Get you bum up there and help me.”

“Why do we have to do that?” he said, his voice a little louder, turning around, his body supported by his elbows “I always said that I’d never do that boring shit when I’d living alone.”

“But you’re not living alone,” Louis smirked “You’re living with your fucking boyfriend, so you should try to impress me to make me want to marry you.”

“You already want to marry me though” Harry cocked his eyebrows and grinned “Since the day you knew about my existence.”

“How do you know about that? Or think you know.”

“Because the same happened to me” he shrugged.

“You’re may or may not right,” Harry giggled and tried to grab Louis by his waist to lay him on his body, but couldn’t, because Louis moved away fast enough “It doesn’t mean I have to do everything alone, though. I’m not your slave. Get up.”

“Meanie!”

(…)

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s everything okay” Harry murmured to the phone “No,” he laughed “I’m doing it good”

“Tell your mum I’m sending her a kiss” Louis said, caressing Harry’s hair.

Louis was sitting on the sofa, Harry lying there, with his head on Louis’ lap, while Louis was watching one of those criminal shows that he was addicted at. Harry was calling his mum – again – to talk to her, because, according to him, “he misses his mum too much to not call her at least once a day”. Louis thinks it’s really cute though – it makes him think that, maybe, if he and Harry had to, someday, get apart for some reason for a couple of days, Harry would want to call him every day, every hour, just like he does with his mum.

“Louis is sending you a kiss” he rubbed his nose, “Yeah? Okay,” he looked at Louis, talking out of the phone “My mum said you are a really good company for me”

“Oh, I know” Louis giggled “But why is she saying that?”

“She says my voice is happy”

“Oh. Thank you, Anne!”

“Yeah?” Harry came back to his talk with her “Oh, sure. I know, I know. He said they couldn’t hire us this month because of something that I don’t get too much. Business stuff, yeah. Why? Oh, yeah. Okay, mum. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, miss you so much… Come here visit us. Yeah, we’ll go. I promise. Love you.”

“We have to go there see her” Louis said when Harry hung up the phone and turned his face against Louis’ belly.

“I know” he said, his voice muffled by Louis’ jumper “We’ll go.”

“On my mum’s too” he sighed “I miss my sisters”

“What?” he moved his face off Louis “What happened with ‘god bless I’m away from the screams’?”

“What? I love my sisters, Harry, just like you love yours! But it’s not the same. I mean, they’re children. They scream and stuff. And cry a lot. And my mum yells at them and all of that turns it stressful. But it doesn’t mean I don’t love them. I do! I miss them as well. A lot.”

“Aw, you’re cute” he moved his head a little up and Louis leaned down to kiss him “We’ll go there, okay? I wanna meet them as well”

“I know you do,” he pecked Harry’s lips again, grinning “now, please, can I cuddle you properly and watch the show?”

“You and your criminal shows” Harry said, lying on the sofa and Louis laid beside him, hugging Harry’s waist and looking at the tv.

“Yes, and you have to watch them with me” he kissed Harry’s chest.

“I’m happy with that”

“I know.”

 

(…)

 

**Anonymous asked:** _Hi! So… You’re Louis’ new boyfriend. I’m sending him some messages, but he won’t answer me because he’s not seeing them or actually just doesn’t want to. Can you say him hi for me? I’m Luke, he’ll remember me. x_

Harry cocked his eyebrows at that. Luke. Luke. He knew he already had heard that name before, but didn’t know from where.

“Louis? Louis!” he called.

“Yeah, love?” Louis’ head appeared from the kitchen, where he was making tea.

“Who’s Luke?”

“Luke? Why?”

“Someone just sent me a question telling they were someone called Luke and that you knew them…” Harry looked up from his phone to look at Louis “And they said I’m your ‘new boyfriend’“

“Oh.”

“Oh? Louis, who’s this guy?”

“Nobody, Harry.”

“No, he’s definitely someone.”

“Nobody” he walked to Harry and gave him a cup of tea, kissing his forehead.

“Louis! Please, tell me.”

“There’s no need for that, baby, I guarantee.”

“But I wanna know! I have this right!”

“And I have the right to not wanting to say! Can I, please?” his voice was a little bit louder, what made Harry’s eyes wide a bit of scary.

“What’s wrong with that? Why don’t you want to tell me? It’s not like it’s a state secret, is it? Don’t you trust me?”

“Oh my God,” Louis got up from the sofa, looking straight at Harry’s eyes “Why would it mean that I don’t trust you? It’s not with trust! It’s just a desire! I don’t _want_ to tell you, got it? I don’t want. I have this fucking right.”

“Okay, then.”

Louis sit down on the other end of the sofa and both stared the TV, while Harry was still looking down at this laptop. Both of them with serious expressions, both of them keeping their thoughts to themselves.

Because, yeah, Harry thought he was right. A person, and God would know what importance that person had on Louis’ life, just told him that he was trying to talk to his boyfriend and, God, Louis didn’t want to tell him who was that. What’s wrong with that? Harry wouldn’t just yell at him, and have a fucking jealously crises. No. Harry wasn’t like that. Harry trusted Louis.

But, yeah, Louis thought he was right. Why couldn’t he just keep something to himself, even if it was just for a while? He could tell Harry later. Later. Because it wasn’t important. If it was, they’d tell him at the same moment he asked. He really would. But it wasn’t. So it could wait.

Louis sighed.

“Harry?” he called him.

“Yes?” he answered, still looking at his laptop.

“Are you angry at me?”

“No.”

“Then come here give me a kiss”

“Not now, Louis.”

“Oh, really, Harry? Really? Will you fucking get angry because of this shit? Is that what’s happening? You’re being a fucking child.”

“Louis, I just-“

“No, don’t Louis me right now. Stop with that shit. Right now.”

“God, why are you yelling?”

“Why are you angry?”

“I’m not angry! I’m just upset.”

“Why?”

“Because I can be upset? Can’t I?”

“Sure, you can. You can do anything you want” he got up, walking away to their room “In moments like these, I swear I fucking want to come back at my mum’s”

And their bedroom’s door shoot.

And those words repeated on Harry’s head.

_In moments like these, I swear I fucking want to come back at my mum’s._

How could Louis say something like that to him? I mean, they were fighting, and in a fight you don’t say sweet things to each other, but this was too much. If it was Harry, he’d never yell at Louis that way and ever, ever, say those things. Because he knew it’d hurt Louis.

Just like Louis had hurt him.

 

(…)

 

Louis was stuck in their bedroom, laying on their bed and thinking about what he had just said. God, it wasn’t necessary. He had exaggerated too much. He had hurt Harry. Probably too much as well.

He didn’t mean that. He knows Harry knew that. Or hopes he does. But, yeah, of course he didn’t mean that. He loved Harry with all his heart, he loves living with him more than anything that had ever happened in his life before, but… but he just hates when someone keeps it from him. Hides their feelings, don’t let Louis know what they’re thinking.

And no, it’s not an irony, because Louis just didn’t hide anything from Harry. He just didn’t want to talk about that on that moment. And it wasn’t a feeling. Not a feeling that could affect both of them. Not a thing that could hurt any of them. Not a thing that could cause a fight. No. It was just a story. Just an old story about a thing that Louis didn’t want to remember anymore, because it’s in the past. And past was made to stay in past.

He sighed. Even though he knew it wasn’t the intention, even when though he knew – or hoped – Harry knew he didn’t mean the horrible thing he had said, he knew he had to apologize.

(…)

“Harry?” Louis called a couple of hours later, when Harry went out of their bathroom, a towel around his waist and another one drying his hair.

“Yes?” he murmured without looking at Louis’ eyes.

“Come here.”

Harry sighed, but walked to the bed and Louis grabbed his hands in his, looking at Harry’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I was stupid. And… You know I didn’t mean that shit, don’t you?”

“Don’t you?”

“God, no!” he pulled Harry closer, “Of course not. I… I wouldn’t do that to you. Never, ever. I love you so much…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And I won’t leave you. I’ll never say those things again, okay? Forgive me?”

Harry nodded and hugged Louis tight, hiding his face on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry too.”

“No, no. Don’t apologize, love… You don’t have to. I was wrong, I’m so sorry.”

“No, but I was wrong too, Lou. I shouldn’t… You don’t have to tell me every fucking thing that happens in your life. I understand that. I’m sorry.”

“But I want to” he pecked their lips, his fingers caressing Harry’s face “Sh. I want to. I just… I’d tell you, but I just didn’t want on that time, you know? On that moment. But I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

“I love you” Harry murmured after grinning and kissing Louis’ lips.

“I love you too. But,” a kiss “I’d,” a kiss, “loved you more,” a kiss, “if this towel went to the floor right now”

Harry grinned and pushed the towel off his body, laying Louis on their bed.

 

(…)

 

“I had two boyfriends,” Louis said, his fingers tracing lines on Harry’s chest “the other two people I had sex with, like I told you.”

“Yeah?” Harry kissed his hair, his voice still deep because of their actions moments ago.

“Yeah. Connor was… my first, you know. He was a nice guy, I had like… Sixteen? Yeah, sixteen, maybe. Or seventeen, I don’t know. And he was a nice guy, we met on school, but it was like a… a secret date. No one knew about that.”

“Oh, really? He treated you well?”

“Yeah, yeah. He was nice.”

“Hm. And why did you guys brake up?”

“Well… I don’t even know, baby, to be honest. I think we were just… Excited about being on a date, and having sex and stuff. Excited about doing adult things. We actually didn’t… Like each other.”

“Oh,” he moved his leg, intertwining it with Louis. “What about the other one?”

“That one was Luke,” Louis sighed “he was a nice guy on the begging, we had fun together, but…”

“But…?”

“Once he forgot he had called me to go to his house and when I arrived there, he was receiving a blowjob from another man.”

“Oh, God, Louis… I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no, baby, don’t be. I’m not. It was good for me, to find out, or I’d probably be with him until now and I wouldn’t had met the love of my life,” he looked up at Harry’s face grinning, meeting his doing the same, and they kissed.

“When was that?”

“About a year ago, or so. I don’t know.”

“You know nothing, for God’s sake!” he laughed and Louis looked up at him.

“I do! It’s not important stuff, I don’t bother myself thinking about it and wanting to remember these kinds of dates, shut up!”

“Oh, sure, I’m sorry, then”

“You’re welcome,” he giggled and kissed Harry’s chest “What about you? Tell me about your exes”

“Two, as well” he kissed Louis’ temper “Amanda and Samantha. Good girls”

“Is that what you have to tell about them? Good girls?”

“Yeah… I don’t think there’s much more to say”

“None of them were sluts or?”

“No,” Harry laughed, “we broke up because it didn’t work out.”

“Oh. Witch one of them you did you lose your virginity for?”

“Amanda.”

“How old you were?”

“Sixteen”

“Sixteen? Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. And were they pretty?”

“Yeah,” he laughed.

“Oh.”

“But you,” Harry said louder, kissing Louis’ forehead and pulling his chin up to look at him “Is prettier. Always will be. My pretty baby boy.”

“Shut up, this is my way to call you. And stop, you’re being sappy as hell”

“I don’t care.”

Harry kissed Louis’ lips and fast enough they were already over each other again, kissing and wanting more from each other again, rolling their dicks on each other again.

“This,” Harry started and stopped again to kiss Louis once more “Is better than any other thing of person I’ve ever been.”

“I agree,” Louis grinned, lying in to restart their kiss.

 

(…)

 

randomcurlshere:

_Hello, there! How are you guys? Everything okay? I hope so! So, I don’t know if you guys noticed – and I think you did, because you guys are pretty smart, I know, I know :p –, but my pretty hot boyfriend, Louis (or alwaysinrainymood), is kinda out of Tumblr lately._

_I want you guys to know that there’re a few reasons for that – and let me tell you, meanie anons, I see what you’re doing. I see you being mean with my boyfriend. It doesn’t make me like you, just saying -, but I know that if you guys ask him, he’d come back to his own account. I love it when he’s on mine, but I miss his sassy posts and I’m sure you guys do the same._

_So, my ask for you today is for you lose (win, actually) two minutes of your precious time to go there and say an “I love you, Louis, come back to us”. He’s gonna be pretty happy and so am I._

_Thank you very much. I love you guys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> randomcurlshere.tumblr.com  
> alwaysinrainymood.tumblr.com


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry likes to think that he is changing.

I mean, of course he is – everything about his life is changing. He’s not under his mum’s arms anymore, he’s having to live by himself, sharing his life with someone that didn’t know him all his life. It’s completely different in all the ways, because his mother knew him since always, literally. She knew everything about him, all his imperfections, all the good and bad things about him, and she knew how to deal with that. She learned to. She taught him how to be the way he is. So it’s easier.

With Louis, no. Louis knew him since like, six months ago, and they were already living together, as a _family_. Yes, of course Harry loves Louis more than everything and Louis loves Harry more than life and they’d do anything to make it works. But yeah, it’s kind of hard because, sometimes, they just cannot preview each other’s actions, like they could do before with their mothers or whatever.

Don’t take it in a bad way though, no. It’s different, but a good different, because it’s entrusting to learn about each other, slowly, for actions, not for words. It could be really hard sometimes, because Louis’ personality is… bright and loud. In everything. Bright and loud. And Harry is shiny, but silent. Shiny and silent.

But that’s why Harry thinks he’s changing. Because he’s finally understanding that he doesn’t need to be silent, no. He _must_ talk. He _has_ to talk about his opinions, the things he likes and the things he doesn’t like. He doesn’t have to be afraid of saying it loud, because it’s him. And he doesn’t need to be afraid of being himself.

Harry, actually, likes to think that Louis is changing him. Not that he’s obligating Harry to change, no. He’s teaching Harry how to be louder just by being himself. He’s _showing_ Harry how to be louder.

And, yeah, to be honest, Harry loves being this way. Almost a student. And it’s perfect.

 

(…)

 

Their first day at work is today. Harry got up earlier than he should, went straight for a shower and then made tea for them. He went to their little terrace outside their living-room to breathe.

First day at work. Doesn’t it sound… Adult?

It’s an irony, yeah, they’re already having a married couple life, he’s feeling like this in a while before.

But now, it’s going to be different, because their mothers are not going to send them money. No. They’re going to have to do it by themselves. Work for it. Pay things they wanted with their own money. Pass for it together, share their money, and think about it like _theirs_. Not _mine_ or _his_ or _this one his mum sent him and this one my mum sent me_. No. Theirs.

And not only about the money. About everything. Their jobs, their stress caused by the work. And it’s going to be like _you pay this and I pay this and we can buy this later, or we need to buy it now because we need it now_.

Harry smiled at the thought. He always wanted it, always wanted to make himself money. Yeah, this is life. Working hard to keep yourself alive. And then, after all the stressful day, they could just lie on their bed, and talk about it, and make each other feel better.

He shook his head, still smiling and came back inside, closing the door and the curtains, and walking back to their room.

“Baby” he murmured on Louis’ ear, his nose passing through the soft skin behind Louis’ ear.

“Hm?”

“Wake up” he whispered, kissing the same spot.

“Don’t want to” Louis voice was muffled by the pillow and Harry heard him yawn.

“It’s our first day at work and you already don’t want to go there?”

“I’d rather stay here, like we did all this time,” he turned his body to face Harry, who was smirking at him, “I already miss our old life”

“It’s not our old life, Lou,” he giggled and kissed Louis’ lips, ignoring his warn about morning breath “it’s our real life coming, just that.”

“Oh, really?” Harry nodded, kissing his lips once more “And what was that? The life we were having until yesterday?”

“Kind of a honey-moon,” Louis laughed, “What? Why are you laughing?”

“Because the way you said that” he’s still laughing, but kissing Harry’s jaw “Honey-moon, love? Really?”

“Yes, really. How would you define that?” he’s looking straight in Louis’ eyes, serious, but a smirk wanting to show on his lips.

“Hm… I think… Our vacations… Vacations of everything. Our time for each other, to know each other a little more, to know how to deal with each other,” he kissed Harry’s lips “how to be good to each other.”

“And you just defined ‘honey-moon’, baby,” he laughed when Louis hit his arm, “but you’re always good to me. No matter what.”

“And here is my sappy boyfriend of always” he laughed.

“Shut up,” Harry pecked their lips, “get up, go there take your shower, I made tea for us.”

“Why didn’t you wait for me to shower, Harry? It’s always good to wake up for a shirtless, wet haired and good smelling boyfriend, but I really appreciate our showers together” he said as sat up on bed, looking at Harry, who was laying on bed supported by his forearm, above his shoulder.

“Because I didn’t want to delay in our first day!” he got up, hugging Louis from behind and kissing his shoulder and neck, “I’m waiting for you in living room”

“Whatever” he kissed Harry’s hand and walked to their bathroom.

 

(…)

 

“What are you doing?” Louis said when walked into their living-room to see Harry sitting on the sofa with his laptop on his lap.

“Just writing a thing for Tumblr,” he shrugged.

“Oh,” Louis took his cup of tea in the kitchen and walked to sit by Harry’s side, “I thought you didn’t want to delay in our first day.”

“And I don’t,” he giggled, closing the laptop, “I’m done. You look beautiful. And smell good”

“Yeah?” Louis smirked, feeling Harry’s nose passing through his neck, “Thank you. You too”

“Thanks” he smiled, pecking Louis’ lips, “Let’s go?”

“Yes, let me just drink my tea, and we’re going.”

“I’ll wait for you in the car.”

And Louis was still smiling when Harry closed the front door.

 

(…)

 

randomcurlshere:

 

_Today is our first day at the job, and I’m feeling… different._

_I don’t know if you guys ever felt that in your lives, but, sometimes I just… Panic about things, you know? About the unknown, about the changes. I’m definitely not someone who likes changes, for littlest they are._

_I know you’re thinking I’m an hypocrite, because “you just moved in with your boyfriend, shut up”_ , _but you’d be silly if you thought I didn’t panicked at the beginning. I did, because as much as I love my boyfriend (and I do love him, more than anything in this world), I don’t know him all my life and he doesn’t know me all my life and sometimes it’s just… too different to deal._

_Well, it doesn’t matter now, I’m super happy with him, I’m glad I’m here today, I think that was one of the best decisions of all my life._

_I’m just thinking about our first day at job as our first day as a family, you know? We’ll have to deal with stress and working and sharing our money, and fighting to keep ourselves alive. Together._

_Doesn’t it sound so… Adult?_

_Am I ready to that? I don’t know._

_But I hope I am._

_Love you guys._

_Ps: Some of you are asking me if I’m going to leave Tumblr now that I’m going to work, and my answer is OF COURSE NOT, GUYS! I love you too much for that, I love my blog, I love this site. No, I’m not going to leave. I probably won’t be here as much as I used to, because of obvious reasons, but I won’t leave, okay? I promise._

_See you soon! .xxx_

(…)

 

“Well, you, Harry, stay as an operator press. Julian is going to show you how to deal with that, it’s pretty easy. And you, Louis, is going to be a seller. It’s pretty simple as well, you don’t need to run after the clients, just stay close enough if they need your help, they’ll call you, okay? I think it’s all.”

“Okay,” Harry smiled, “Thank you.”

“No problems, you can call me if you have any doubt, I’ll be up there in the office.”

When Oliver, the store’s owner, left and Julian, one of the servants, did the same, Louis went to Harry, who was behind the balcony and smiled.

“You look sexy back there,”

“Oh, shut up, Louis,” he laughed.

 

(…)

 

“I want my bed”

Harry giggled, putting his sit-belt, and looking at Louis.

“Already, baby? It was only our first day”

“Yes, I don’t wanna come back anymore.”

“You’re such a princess,” ne shook his head, driving away from the store’s parking, “Take a hot shower in home, love,”

“And then, sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleep”

Harry giggled, but didn’t protest.

Their first day was okay, truly. Harry was already used with the things he had to do, same for Louis. And it was kind of okay, because Louis was always smiling and good with the clients, sending them to “that pretty guy on the balcony to pay, please” to later go to the balcony and look at Harry while he was still with the client and grinning.

Yeah. Probably, work together was a pretty good decision.

(…)

 

“Put the camera there. Yeah. Yes, this way. Come here.”

“Okay, are you ready?” Louis nodded “Okay, action.”

 _“Hello, everybody!!!”_ Louis said, excited, looking at the camera.

“ _Hi!”_ Harry grinned, passing his hand through his hair, _“So, tonight we have a different activity for our Tumblr!”_

 _“We know you guys are kinda worried we’re leaving because of work and stuff, but we’re not”_ he blinked _“So, we decided to make a video, a special video”_

_“The Boyfriend Tag! Our Tumblr is almost like a Youtube Channel now, but, yeah, it’s fun and I know you guys love it.”_

_“You’ve been asking us to make vlogs and stuff, and we really want to, but it’s not always that we can do it. Like, we have to work now and when we arrive in home we just want shower and bed, guys, so probably the vlogs would be fucking boring”_

_“Don’t say fucking, Louis.”_ Harry looked at him, serious, and Louis slapped his arm, murmuring a “shut up” and pecking his lips. “ _But, yeah, he’s right. That’s why we have this stupid face, we’re tired as fuck.”_

 _“And then he say to me don’t say ‘fucking’”_ Louis rolled his eyes _“Let’s get started. I wrote the questions here”_ he showed the camera a little notebook _“And I’ll read them and both of us will answer. Okay? Are you ready, baby?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Let’s go then,”_ he looked at the notebook _“Question number one: he's sitting in front of the tv. What is on the screen?”_ he looked at Harry, biting his lip _“What is it, love?”_

_“Criminal Shows, for sure. Louis is kinda addicted to them, you guys have no idea. He watches this all the time when we’re in home.”_

_“It’s not like that, Harry loves a little bit of exaggeration. But, yeah, he’s right. Hm… And Harry loves to watch movies. He’s always watching movies or something.”_

_“That’s right!”_ Harry grinned and kissed Louis’ cheek.

“ _Question number two:_ _you're out to eat what kind of dressing does he get on his salad?”_

_“Hm… Soy Sauce, for Louis.”_

_“Same for you”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Question number three:_ _what’s one food he doesn’t like_? _Harry hates fish.”_

 _“Right,”_ he paused, thinking about what to answer. _“To be honest, I don’t know. Is there something you don’t like?”_

_“There’s one vegetable that I hate.”_

_“Vegetable? You never told me about that.”_

_“I did! I always tell you to not put it in the salad.”_

_“Vegetable?”_ Louis nodded and Harry looked at him _“I don’t know, Rainy…”_

_“How not? Harry, I tell you it all the time!”_

_“I don’t know, really.”_

_“It’s carrot. I hate carrots, I told you that a million times.”_

_“Oh!”_ Harry slapped his hand on his forehead, _“I forgot. I’m sorry.”_

_“Such a shame… Okay. Question number four:_ _you go out to eat and have a drink what does he order? Wine.”_

_“Yes, same for you. Or beer.”_

_“Right. We have the same taste, pretty much in everything, actually. That’s good”_ Harry nodded again and kissed him _“He keeps distracting me, this video is going to be huge”_

_“I bet you they’ll like that. Go, say the next one.”_

_“Question number five:_ _what size shoe does he wear_? _Here, Harry uses 10. I don’t know from where you guys are, but converting to American size, it’s 10.5”_

_“Louis is 8. 8.5 in America.”_

_“Right. Next._ _if he was collecting anything what would it be?”_

_“Hm… Cd’s.”_

_“Right. And you, movies.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What is his favorite type of sandwich_?”

“ _Do you think you have some? You never told me about that.”_

_“Yeah, I don’t think I have one. I don’t… Eat that that much. Neither do you.”_

_“Yeah, I prefer other things over that”_

_“Question number seven:_ _what would this person eat everyday if he could? Peanut butter, for you. Guys, you don’t even know, Harry loves peanut butter more than he loves me.”_

_“Yes,”_ Harry laughed _“Not more than I love you, but yeah. Equal.”_

_“I should be offended. Say mine.”_

_“Ham… Chips.”_

_“Right, chips. Next:_ _what is his favorite cereal? Harry doesn’t eat cereal.”_

_“Don’t like them,” he shrugged “Louis is not eating lately too.”_

_“Yeah, like… I like it, but we don’t buy it, so.”_ Harry kissed his temper, his arm passing over Louis’ shoulders, looking at the camera. _“_ _Whats his favourite song? That’s easy, Harry told it on Tumblr a couple of time. It’s Replica, by Sonata Arctica.”_

 _“Yeah, that one was easy”_ he giggled and throw his head a little bit backward, thinking _“Louis’ favourite song is… Wouldn’t it be nice.”_

_“I don’t know if this one is my favourite…”_

_“It is, you listen to it every day.”_

_“I don’t know. But I’ll accept your answer,”_  he looked at Harry, “ _because you’re pretty”_ they giggled and kissed for a couple of seconds. When they stopped, pecking each other’s lips, Louis sighed and looked back at the notebook. “ _Okay._ _What’s his eye color?”_

 _“I won’t let you see”_ Harry put his hands on his eyes, hiding them and Louis slapped his arm, murmuring a “stupid” and laughing.

_“I don’t need to. They’re green.”_

_“But they change their colour, depending where I am, or my mood.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And yours are blue,”_ Harry looked at Louis’ eyes, “ _and they’re pretty. Like, really, really, really pretty.”_

 _“Thank you_.” they kissed again “ _what is something you do that he wishes you wouldn’t? This one is entrusting. Tell me first”_ Louis looked at Harry, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

“ _Hm… I don’t know.”_

_“Oh, of course you do, Harry. Say it.”_

_“Hm… I think…”_ he looks at Louis “ _Do you promise don’t get angry?”_

_“Promise.”_

_“You yell a lot.”_

_“Oh! I thought you liked that!”_

_“No!”_ Harry laughed and hugged Louis by his side, kissing his cheek _“Not on this way. I mean. I like when you scream. On bed,”_ he looks at the camera, blinking and then at Louis again _“I mean. When we’re… fighting and stuff.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Like. Yeah.”_

_“Okay… I don’t like it when you give too much attention for girls.”_

_“What girls?”_ he looks at Louis, alarmed.

_“Sometimes, guys, we meet a couple of you followers and Harry gives girls too much attention, if you know what I mean.”_

_“No, I don’t know what you mean, big boy. I don’t do anything wrong!”_

_“I know”_ he pecks Harry’s lips _“It’s just that a couple of you are too… Excited to meet him. And too much kisses, and too much hugs… Let’s get less, hum? It’s pretty, it’s hot, but it’s not yours.”_

Harry giggled and shook his head, kissing Louis cheek.

 _“Next. Does he play any sports_? _No. Harry is lazy”_

 _“Hey! I’m not lazy”_ and Louis looked at him like saying “yes, you are” _“Just a little bit, maybe. But Louis plays soccer. And he’s pretty, pretty good.”_

 _“Thank you, my love”_ another kiss _“Last one, aww, don’t cry, guys. Okay._ _What is one unique talent he has? Harry is really good at writing. And singing.”_

_“Thank you, angel. Hm… Louis plays soccer really well, like I said and he sings.”_

_“He’s a liar, I can’t sing.”_ Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Louis put his hand on it, “ _So, that’s it, guys. Thank you for watching. We’ll make more videos, okay? It’s a promise. Say good bye, baby”_

 _“Good bye”_ Harry said grinning, his eyes on Louis, after he took off his hand of Harry’s mouth. _“See you next time”_

And the video ended with Louis getting up to turn off the camera, but Harry pulling him back to his lap.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! How are you?   
> Well, the chapter is here, I don't think it took that much this time? But still, I'm sorry for taking too much time, but those past weeks were kinda wow because I went to the boys concert!! Isabela and I went there, and it was so incredible, guys.. It was like a dream. Amazing. Go if you can, you won't regret.   
> I think that's it? Go go read, and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT, OKAY?  
> .xxxxxxx  
> Oh. Isabela is has a couple of problems with internet/personal life, so this chapter wasn't reviewed. Sorry for the possible mistakes. Love you all.

Louis loves the fact that there are lots of people who like their love.

He’s probably one of those people who ship more his own romance than the other people who do the same. Like, for example, Louis loves to take pictures of them. His phone is full of pictures of them in lots of different occasions – cuddling on the sofa in a lazy afternoon of a lazy Sunday, or them cuddling on the bed in one of those nights when they can’t sleep and are too tired (or sore) to make any more sexual stuff, or them making stupid faces to the camera in a boring morning, or them kissing, actually lots of them kissing. Kissing everywhere, at the street, in home, at a restaurant in a romantic night, at a bar.

And there are lots of pictures of Harry too. Lots, lots of pictures of Harry. Harry looking at the camera grinning in different places, Harry sending kisses to the camera, Harry watching TV, Harry cooking, Harry reading, Harry on Tumblr, Harry writing, Harry sleeping. And, to be honest, a couple of pictures of Harry that Louis couldn’t show anyone.

Louis loved to just look at those pictures. He liked to think that, even when they weren’t together for a long time, they were absolutely perfect for each other. That the fact that they were so quickly ready to make a life together, and that they were getting to make that work, was a sign that they were, somehow, permanent.

And it made of them two people with everything to be the perfect ship.

Harry once in the middle of the night, asked him if he thought that all those people from Tumblr really thought they were perfect together or it was all a phase. A phase because, look, those people literally saw them happening. Saw their story begging and growing up. Maybe they were just overwhelmed by that. Louis answered him that, yes, he thought that those people really thought that they were perfect together. And, yeah, the fact that they got to see they happening may or may not helped them to think like that, but that was the magic part of the story: they saw it happening. And the way that it happened was too incredible to not be perfect.

And that is what their ship is: too incredible to not be perfect.

 

(…)

 

“We should go out tonight” Louis said when they were getting ready to go work in a Friday.

Harry looked up from his action of putting his belt on to look at Louis, “you think so? Are you not super tired like last week?”

“No. Those first two weeks were bad, but now I’m getting used by that. Are you not?”

And that was true. Those past two weeks had been crazy for them. Crazy of tiring, to be honest. After work, all they wanted was to get home and sleep – after their sacred sexy time, of course.  The guys had called them in both past weekends asking them to get out to drink or them to go to their place to drink, but their answer were always a giant “no, we’re too tired”.

Instead of that, on weekends they liked to do the things they couldn’t during the week. Like just stay all day on the sofa watching to Louis’ criminal shows and listening to good music while cooking or going on Tumblr.

And going on Tumblr… God, they missed that so much during the week… Of course, when their boss wasn’t looking and there were no clients in the store, they could grab their phones really quick to check it, answer a couple of questions in their askbox and make a couple of posts about each other or about their work, sometimes even with a picture of the store or something.

But during the weekends, they’d give their followers all attention they deserve. Harry would make lots of posts to publish right in that time and to put in the line to publish during the week when he knew he couldn’t write those texts he liked to write. And they made a couple of videos to put it along the week and to publish right in that time too. And pictures. Lots of pictures.

This weekend though, Louis thought that they could go out with the boys. Because now they were living close to Harry’s best friends from a lifetime and Louis really appreciate their company too. So, good company, good drinks and good bar. Why not?

“I am, of course,” Harry answered walking through their room to grab his phone that was charging on their bed stand table and putting it in his pocket “but are you sure about going out tonight?”

“Well, I think that would be fun. We can call Liam and Zayn and go to some nice bar they probably know here.” Louis put his shirt on, “Plus, Stan texted me yesterday saying he’s going to be in London on weekends because now Nick and him are ‘hanging out more’, and Nick lives here”

“Who’s Nick, baby?” said Harry passing by Louis, kissing his cheek quickly and leaving the room for the kitchen.

“A guy from Doncaster. He’s used to hang out with our friends when we were like… 17 or so, even when he’s like five years older than us. I told you about him, don’t you remember? Grimshaw. The guy from the local radio.”

“Seems like he doesn’t know how to identify his guys. But yeah, I remember Niall saying something about him stealing a guy from you” Harry laughed, giving Louis a cup of their favourite tea.

“He didn’t steal anyone from me” Louis sit in one of the chairs of the kitchen counter, “I used to hate him because everytime I was interested in someone, Nick got a way to find out and take the guy first.” Louis sighed, drinking his tea “And that’s why I’d like that if Stan didn’t hang out with him anymore. I mean, hanging out means fucking of course, and Nick is not for him”

“Oh, God, Louis” Harry laughed “I think you’re jealous”

“About Stan?” Louis asked, alarmed, looking at Harry turning the cup in his mouth to finish the tea, smirking to Louis and washing the cup quickly, “No way, baby. I just think Stan deserves someone better than Nick. He’s an asshole, really.”

“Sure,” he stands laying on the sinker, looking at Louis with smirking eyes, his hands supporting on the sink.

“Trust me, you’ll see by yourself.” And when Harry kept those smirking eyes on his expression, Louis smiled, alarmed “Why don’t you trust me?”

“I do trust you, Lou” he laughed and walked to Louis “I’m just think that it’s cute this behavior of yours. Kinda protective over your best friend”

“I have to be,” he put his cup on the counter and his arms around Harry’s waist, his head lying on Harry’s belly “plus, I have to feel sorry for him,” he looked up at Harry’s face “the most perfect guy in this world is mine.”

“I agree with that if I can make this sentence only mine. The most perfect guy in this world is _mine_. And, as long as I know, he used to agree with that”

“Oh, my God. Until when are Niall and you going to make that joke? It’s past!”

“C’mon, let me!” he kissed Louis’ hair “I’m just kidding. And it makes me feel even luckier.”

“That you should feel.”

“Stupid.”

 

(…)

 

randomcurlshere:

_Hello, guys!_

_So, this weekend, things will be a little different. Well, Louis and I are going out with our friends. Isn’t that fun? I know. With all this working thing, we barely have time for things we like, except in weekends, and those two past weekends we spent with you guys. So now, we have to spend time with our friends since forever._

_We’re going out with Liam, Zayn, that you guys already know, and I used to tell about them to you guys before, remember? Yeah, we’re going out with them and with a couple of Louis’ friends, Niall, his girlfriend, Stan and Nick._

_But. I know I can’t leave you guys, I know you’d be sad if I didn’t come here in the only time we have to talk and stuff. So. I’m gonna try to make a vlog, okay? Try is the keyword! I hope you guys enjoy that._

_Oh, and one thing! I put one more link here, okay? To see all videos we’ve made until now, click on the link “VIDEOS”, okay? It’s easier for you guys, I know._

_Well, I think that’s it. Keep going fine._

_Love you all._

_Harry .xx_

(…)

 

“ _Hello, guys! So, we’re leaving from work. Do I look tired? I think I do. But I’m not really tired and I couldn’t be, because we’re going out tonight, yay! Louis is coming right there, let me show you guys. There. Can you see him? He’s going to drive us right now, because tonight I won’t really drink, because someone has to drive us back home, right? So I won’t drink. Here, Louis entering the car. Say hi, baby!”_

 _“Hi!”_ Louis smiled at the camera, then looking straight at Harry _“Already recording for the vlog?”_

 _“Yes”_ he turned the camera to his face again _“Now we’re going home to take a shower, eat something because I’m starving and then go meet the boys. Well. Look at Louis driving. Sexy isn’t it? I know, I know. The funny thing is that he keeps laughing like it’s not true. It is, though! Isn’t it, guys? Tell us later what you think, though I know you agree with me.”_

(…)

They arrived in the bar late. Almost one hour later, because, of course, their shower together, with the intention of not getting late and saving time, got the contrary effect. And how could you blame them? Too much of bare skin in front of them to be ignored.

Harry recorded something more in the car, just a couple of scenes of them showing “how fucking pretty” each other were that night.

It wasn’t a lie, though. Harry was really pretty with those black jeans and black button shirt, a beanie on his hair and bright green eyes and Louis was “like a fucking God” dressing those black jeans and blue T-shirt, that made his eyes jump.

They entered the bar holding hands, Harry in the front, pulling Louis through all those people, trying to find someone known.

“Hey” Harry put his arm around Liam’s shoulders, “Sorry for the delay”

“I thought you weren’t coming anymore.” Zayn said, hugging both of them quickly “Something happened?”

“It’s just the work,” Louis explained, hugging Stan “It’s a while, mate.”

“I know, you got married and forgot about your friends” Stan joked.

“Not yet” Louis said, smiling and putting one arm around Harry’s waist “I don’t think you guys met properly… This is Stan. Stan, this is Harry, my boyfriend, Harry this is Stan. My old friend. And this is Nick Grimshaw”

“Nice to meet you, Harry,” Stan squeezed Harry’s hand “Louis talks quite a lot about you”

“I bet he does,” Nick said, squeezing Harry’s hand “And he really should”

“Thank you” Harry said smirking and kissing Louis’ temper.

“Let’s drink, then?” Niall proposed, his arm around his girlfriend’s waist.

“Please.”

 

(…)

 

_“I think I never showed you guys our friends properly. Let’s do it now then. This is Liam, you guys remember him? He used to always talk to you guys on my account, and tell you guys things about me that he shouldn’t. You guys love him, I know. Say hi, Liam.”_

_“Hello, guys!”_ Liam smiled to the camera, a beer in his hand _“It’s a while since we talked, let’s do it more!”_

 _“We will now. Do it properly. This is Zayn”_ Zayn shook his hand to the camera, murmuring a “hello”, his arms around Liam’s waist _“He’s Liam’s boyfriend, you remember him? I know you do, haha. Ew couple, those two”_ Harry moved the camera to focus on himself, you can see Louis’ arm around his shoulders _“I don’t know if you guys can hear things straight here, because of the music and other noises and stuff. I’m sorry if you can’t”_ he moved the camera away from him to focus on Niall _“This is Niall, Louis’ best mate. I think I already told you guys about him, but I don’t know. Say hey Niall! Haha, nice. And this is his lovely girlfriend. Isn’t she sweet? I know, I know. This is Stan, Louis’ best mate as well. Louis used to talk about him on his blog. About him and Niall, actually, but I think I never showed you guys him. Say hi, Stan! Haha, hi! And this is Nick! He works in a local radio here in London, I bet you guys know him”_

 _“Some of them do, I’m sure”_ Nick said, smiling to the camera _“Let me tell you guys a thing. I used to be one of you. One of Harry’s followers, can you believe that? Haha, you should be Harry’s face now, I still didn’t tell him. But I was!”_

 _“Yeah, I didn’t know about that!”_ Harry’s voice was alarmed, but you can hear a grin on it .

_“I was. Used to full your askbox. Really fan of your texts.”_

_“Don’t I have a celebrity as a follow? I feel honored!”_

_“I’m not a celebrity!”_ Nick laughed _“Though, even if I was, I didn’t get to get the same attention Louis got.”_

 _“I got more than attention, you know”_ you hear Louis’ voice, but the camera still on Nick’s face.

 _“He’s got my heart”_ Harry focused the camera on him and Louis _“And these are Louis and I! Recognize, ham? Haha. He’s making a funny face… He’s cute. Kiss baby,”_ Harry puts his lips in a pout, looking at Louis _“thanks”_ he grins _“I think that’s it? Gonna show you guys more later. Bye!”_

 

(…)

 

They were dancing. To be honest, Harry isn’t good at dancing. Never was. That’s why he didn’t want to go dance at first, but when everybody went, and Louis started to pout to make him go, he hadn’t another choice.

And it was fun dancing. Always fun to make anything with Louis. Fun and funny. They just let their bodies follow the music, not paying attention if they were being gross or dancing stupidly. No, they just wanted to have fun. And together, it was easy.

With his hands around Harry’s neck, Louis got to dance in some slow rhythm with Harry, and he even risked to turn around, puts Harry’s arms around his waist and grind on him once or twice.

In some part of the night, when Louis were dancing – civilly, of course. No grinding or stuff – with Liam and Zayn and Harry was a couple of steps away watching, Nick approached him, his hand lying on Harry’s waist.

“Did you listen what I said about being one of your followers?” he said close to Harry’s ear, loud because of the loud music.

“Yes!” Harry said in the same tone, close to his ear as well, because of the same reason, “I’m glad, thank you!”

“You’re welcome! You write really well”

“Thank you!”

“I’d love to bring you to the radio to interview you sometime!”

“Oh, that’s really nice, thank you! But I don’t think it’d be… you know, my thing. Until a few months ago they didn’t even know my name! I don’t like the exposition.”

“But you’ve got talent, you have to show it to as much people as it’s possible! And I can help you with that.”

“I really appreciate your kindness, Nick, thank you so much. Sometime, maybe.”

“You just have to tell me when. What did you see in Louis, by the way?”

“What?” Harry looked at him.

“What did you see in Louis?”

“Well… Isn’t it obvious? He’s pretty and an amazing person. You know him, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Can’t agree with you, though. He’s beautiful, yeah, but it’s a common beauty. Nothing from another world.”

“It is from another world for me. I’ve never seen anyone like him before.”

“I have, though. You’re pretty, Harry”

“Thanks. Nothing close to Louis, though”

Nick laughed, “You’re funny, Harry. Pretty in love, you are.”

“Can’t really deny” he shrugged “Gonna get my boy, if you don’t mind”

Harry didn’t wait for Nick’s answer and walked straight to Louis, hugging him from behind and following the rhythm of Louis’ hips, dancing.

“I saw you talking to Nick,” Louis said after turning his head a bit backward, laying it on Harry’s shoulder to reach his ear. “what were you guys talking about?”

“You.” Harry said and laughed when Louis looked at him with disbelief, “I’m serious though, baby” he kissed Louis’ cheek “About you, about Tumblr…”

“I don’t like him.”

“I know you don’t” he looked at Louis’ eyes “And it’s completely okay for me if you don’t want me talking to him and stuff. I understand you.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” he turns around and puts his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing his lips quickly “That story about him being a follower is true?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged “But I think it is. He said I write well”

“He doesn’t need to be any genius to know that, baby” Harry giggled and kissed Louis’ lips again “All of us already knew that since a while ago.”

“Thank you! Can I vlog a little bit more?”

“Of course, yeah.”

Harry pulled the little camera from the front pocket of his black jeans and focused on them _“Hello again! We’re dancing!”_

 _“Or trying to”_ Louis said and Harry looked at him, the camera still focusing in both of them.

_“You do can dance, baby. Can’t say the same about me”_

_“Part of my show,”_ he shrugged and Harry giggled.

_“Isn’t he sweet? I know, I know. Liam and Zayn are dancing right there… Can you see it? I think you can. But they aren’t seeing us. Niall and his girlfriend right there… And I don’t know where Nick and Stan are. Probably at the bar or something.”_

_“Now, if you guys don’t mind, I wanna dance with my boyfriend. I see you later.”_

_“I see you later”_ Harry repeated, blinking and turning off the camera.

 

(…)

 

  _“We’re back to our flat…”_ Harry sighed, looking at the camera with tired eyes _“And, to be honest, I just want to sleep. But I had to finish the vlog for you guys, so.”_

You can see the camera shaking a little, but focusing on Harry’s image. He’s clearly sitting on his bed, you can only see the high of his shoulders, but it’s enough to see that he’s shirtless. His hair is a mess and wet, and he looks just showered.

_“We just came back home, and we took a quick shower and now Louis is asleep… Look. How cute. He drank a little bit, and he’s tired, that’s why he slept so quickly. I’m not too far though, I’m really tired, even when I haven’t drink anything. Well… Tonight was pretty fun, guys, pretty fun. It’s always really good to be with our friends and we’re very lucky, because our best mates get along really well, so we can do what we did tonight, just put everyone together and party. I’m not the type of guy who likes to go out and party, you guys know that, but sometimes it’s good, you know? It’s good to… Get out of the routine and stuff._

_“Not that I’m complaining, no. I love my routine so much, I think I have the best boyfriend in this world and everything we do together is nice and good. But you know what I’m talking about. Have a party sometimes is nice._

_“Well… I think that’s it then. I’ll talk to you guys soon, I promise. I really hope you guys like this vlog. Tell me if you do, tell me if you want us to keep doing this, okay? That’s it. Thank you so much for watching and following and keeping in touch with us, that means so much, you have absolutely no idea. Love you all with all my heart._

_“Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna cuddle this little thing right here,”_ the camera focus on Louis sleeping on his belly, his bare back showing _“and sleep, because I’m really tired. Have a nice weekend!”_

 

(…)

 

“You don’t know what I just found out!” Louis announced looking at his laptop to Harry, who’s entering the living-room with wet hair.

“What?” he dropped by Louis’ side on the sofa, looking at the TV, that was turned on in some criminal channel.

“A fanfic. Of us.”

“What?” he grinned, approaching to Louis, his head on Louis’ arm to look at the screen.

“I know! And, as I’m seeing by the comments, there are more.”

“What’s that about?”

“It’s a one-shot, just a scene, you know?” Harry nodded “Oh, I forgot you were an addicted to fanfictions”

“Not an addicted. But I used to read some, yeah. I had found some about me before… Like, ’imagines’ or something like that.”

“Oh, I remember reading something about that too, yeah. Smutty straight scenes and people used to call you ‘Curly’. I remember I used to say something like ‘what the fuck, they don’t even know how he looks like’ and stuff”

“I thought something like that too, yeah. But not all your sassy tone” Louis rolled his eyes and Harry giggled, kissing his arm “Let me see that one you’re reading though”

The little scene was about one of their lazy days (because everyone on Tumblr knew how lazy they were, it’s part of their lives, how could they deny it?), just some fluffy thing with lots of kisses and some smut at the end.

And it was pretty weird, to be honest.

Not for Harry, though. Like Louis said, they already had read some short stories with Imagine Scenes between Harry and the reader, with that thing like “Y/N” for you to imagine yourself in the scene with him. So, Harry was kind of used to that.

But not for Louis, because, yeah. it’s cute, it’s pretty, they were perfect together, they were pretty hot and they liked to expose a couple of videos of them kissing here or that, but their sexual life was theirs, please and thank you!

But how could they say anything bad about it if they had put in such pretty words their love? At the end, it was only girls who liked to watch their love happen and had imagination enough to put it in words.

So. Why not?

 

(…)

 

randomcurlshere:

alwaysinrainymood:

_Tonight we were reading some of you guys stories about us._

_First of all: how in Earth you guys got to know who tops and who bottoms? I mean… Maybe it’s obvious, but maybe it’s not! Maybe Harry acts like a little bottom, all that princess way to be, but it doesn’t mean that he’s that way on bed… And same for me! Hahaha_

_Just kidding, guys. I just want to say thank you for everything._

_I mean. I know we’re perfect together, and we are the most incredible gay couple in this world and that I have such “an amazing arse”, this according to you guys, and Harry has those fucking four nipples that “drive me crazy”, according to you guys again, but it’s kind of weird thinking that you guys think about how many times in a day we have sex!!! Imagine if it was you?? Wouldn’t you be scared? I am scared. Pretty scared. You’re all a big amount of dirty minds. All of you!!_

_It doesn’t mean we didn’t like it though. Really, we spent a couple of our “precious hours together with no work to cockblock” (are you recognizing all those words, “ alwaysincurlymood?”) reading some of you guys stories about us and we felt really glad! _

_Being your OTP means the world for us. Because, yeah. You guys watched us happen. So. Let’s let it be. We love you, truly._

_Oh. One more thing. No. We won’t post a sextape. No. Never. Ever. Sh. Ever._

_; ) xx_

_I agree with everything that my man said. Haha_

_Guys, the vlog from weekend is up, okay? Love you._

_Oh. And read the fanfic! Very well written, thank you and congrats! You’ve got talent! : ) .xxxxxxxxx_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's the chapter! Sorry, I got a mind block these days. It was really hard to write, ugh! Can't velieve I got to finish this! Oh, there's one thing I want to ask you guys and please, please, answer me. Do you like the video scenes? I mean, I know I've been exporing this but I'm not sure if you guys like it? I do, but it's always good to know your true opinion. I'd be glad if you told me.  
> And please, remember to comment! I see you next time! .xxx

**Chapter Seventeen**

Louis always knew his personality was kind of loud. He knew that sometimes he had to control himself or he would just do something stupid. Say something stupid.

When he was a kid, he was a kid who was always in trouble. His “gayness” was always obvious in his personality (even when he himself didn’t even know what that was, or that not everybody was like that), and because of that, people were always calling him names and he was _obliged_ to do something to protect himself.

But when those other kids who insisted calling him a“fag”, or a “queer”, and pushing him a little bit too hard than necessary while playing football, he wouldn’t just fall and get up and keep playing. Or, I don’t know, cry and run to the teacher, no. Louis would definitely push them back, and say in a loud and nice tone “ _what is wrong with you, man?”_ , as threatening as his 8 years old voice could get to be.

And with that, a big fight started and his mother was at the school on the other day. It was kind of a routine.

When the years finally passed (after all those names he was called, and all those fights, and getting Niall and Stan as friends to help him with that), Louis had learned how to control his nerves and not hit people (or just push them, or kick them, or-) and just use his favourite way to make himself better: sass.

Louis had learned how to sass people at the point of _them_ wanting to hit him. But not for too long, of course. Son enough he would just yell and say the things he shouldn’t.

And… Well.

At least he wasn’t hitting anyone. It could be worse.

Definitely could.

 

(…)

 

They were at work in a Thursday afternoon. A girl entered the store and was right in time helped by Louis, but when she went to pay her shoppings, she saw a guy who she may knew.

“Aren’t you ‘randomcurlshere’?” she asked looking at Harry and already smiling.

Harry raised his gaze from the computer, looking at the girl, then at Louis, and then at the girl again, and smirked “Yes.”

“Oh, God. I love you! I follow you since forever and it’s… I love your posts so much!”

“Thank you” Harry laughed and stood up, trying to hug her across the counter, “I’m really, really glad you like the things I write, it’s amazing.”

“You’re amazing! And I love your story with Rainy, it’s so freaking cute…”

“I think I heard my name?” Louis said, smirking and walking until he was right beside of her.

“Oh, god! I knew it! I knew you from somewhere!” she said hugging Louis, who was smirking. He blinked at Harry still hugging her, but when they broke the hug apart, he looked at her eyes.

“But isn’t it funny how you recognized my boyfriend right when you saw him?”

“I’m sorry” she laughed “It’s amazing to meet you guys. Really. I watched you guys’ flat tour like four times.”

“Oh!” Harry giggled, biting his lip and brushing a little “It’s really good to know that you liked it so much. We really appreciate doing the vlogs. It’s one of the best parts of letting everyone know my face”

“I know! God, I was so curious about it! I always wanted to know how you looked like!”

“I bet you were really jealous of me then” Louis said, trying to hide his proud smile, “You probably remember I was the first one to see him.”

“Yeah, you were the first one to know him better. The only one, actually.”

“I’m a lucky guy” Louis blinked at her and Harry laughed, kissing him quickly over the counter.

“Is that everything you’re buying today? I really wanted to talk to you more, but we have some work to do”

“Oh, sure. Sorry for bothering you guys” Louis shrugged, saying she didn’t and Harry finalized the shopping “Oh. And Harry? Would you reply me if you wanted to talk to you on Tumblr? And follow me? Please?”

“Hm, sure, sure. That’d be good. Let me know who you are.”

She grinned at him and left the store after one more hug in each one of them.

Louis looked at Harry, who has his attention back on the computer “Did you see how interested she was on you?”

“She’s one of our followers, love,” Harry looked at Louis with distracted eyes, “That’s normal”

“You’re so innocent…” Harry looked at him with silly eyes and Louis laughed, slapping his shoulder “I like it though.”

“You like everything about me.”

“You should shut up.”

 

(…)

 

“Lou,” Harry started, caressing Louis’ hair.

They were lying in their bed, bodies tired and sweaty. Louis had his head on Harry’s chest, his breath still a little heavy, his eyes closed, as Harry had his right arm around Louis’ back and the left one behind his own head.

It was a Wednesday night, both of them were tired of working and, how you can already imagine, sex is a way that made both of them relaxed immediately. A way they had to stay as close as ever, even don’t having the much time to be together they had before. _Together_.

But that was a thing passing through Harry’s head since some days ago. A thing that he had truly forgotten about, after all the time they had doing anything, just knowing themselves better after they moved in together.

“Yes?” replies, his eyes closed.

“Have you ever talked to your mother about that thing?”

“What thing?”  He cuddled closer to Harry, hiding his face against Harry’s skin.

“Us.”

“Us?” he opened his eyes, looking up at Harry, “What do I have to talk to my mum about us?”

“Well,” Harry sighed and Louis moved his head to look straight at him, confused about Harry’s words, “You know. This time you told me that you never had told your mum about being… Being gay, you know.”

“And?”

“And that I have no idea if she knows that we’re a couple”

“She saw us that day. When we came here to first see the flat, don’t you remember? We act enough like a couple for her to know.”

“I know, Louis, but it’s not the same, you know” he sighed, “It’s important for her to know that you’re in a relationship with me, by you by yourself telling her it, not she knowing it by, you know, something she saw.”

“Baby, I really don’t know why you’re worried about that,” he laid his head against Harry’s chest again, “It’s very cute of you, but there’s no need.”

“But Louis,” Harry pressed, putting a finger under Louis’ chin to make him look up at his eyes again, “If it was your son, wouldn’t you want him to tell you by himself?”

“Harry, I think it’s a bit late for me to have a conversation about that with my mum. We’re living together since almost six months ago.”

“And since that she still hasn’t come here to visit!”

“Oh, that’s why you’re worried? Because my mum still hasn’t come to see us? You don’t have to, love. She’s exactly like that. She doesn’t come, but she still calls me. Always.”

“Louis, you’re not getting what I’m trying to tell you. It’s just that it’s important _for her_ to have a conversation with you about that. I know, she probably already knows that we’re together and that you like boys, but you have to have a conversation about that. You need it. She needs it.”

“I just don’t know why all of that now,” he rolled his eyes, rolling his body to lie on his own pillow.

“Do that,” Harry pressed his chest against Louis’ back, “And you’ll understand what I mean. You’re her son. You need this conversation. I’m sure everything will stay the same, won’t really change anything. But it’s important.”

“Okay.” He sighed as Harry kissed his temple.

“Do you promise me?”

“Promise.”

“I love you” Harry murmured quietly against Louis’ ear.

“I love you too.”

 

(…)

 

 _“Hi”_ Harry said, smiling to the camera. They were sitting on the ground, the living room of their flat as a background _“Like you probably already saw, last week I asked you guys to send us some questions that you guys wanted to know about anything about us. So, we’re here today to answer them”_

 _“Yes,”_ Louis agreed, looking at the camera, _“First of all, we just want to say thank you, you guys are incredible. You sent so many questions, that it would be impossible to answer all of you. We had to pick the ones that repeat the most, okay? But don’t worry, we truly saw all the questions, I swear. We always read all the comments you guys send, on my page or on Harry’s. So if you got too pissed that we didn’t answer your question in this video, tell us and we’re gonna try to answer it in the next one, okay?”_

 _“Yeah.”_ Harry passed his hand through his hair, shaking his head a bit just to move his fringe away from his eyes. Louis looked at him and moved a single curl away from Harry’s eye. Harry smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly _“Okay, let’s get it started. Oh, guys. I won’t tell who asked, okay? Like Louis said, we’re picked the ones that were asked the most. So. First question.”_ He looked down at his phone, _“Harry, why didn’t you want to show your face before you meet Louis?”_ he looked up to the camera again, _“I already told you guys through some posts. Because this account was made exactly for that. It was about my words, my texts, my ideas. Not my face. Not my name. I didn’t expect that you guys would like it so much and then I’d get those amazing followers I have today”_ he smiled _“And then, when I met Louis, well. I wanted to show you guys my happiness, I wanted to show you guys how lucky I was. And it wasn’t fair if I showed just Louis and not myself. So. Here we are.”_

 _“Isn’t he a gentleman?”_ Louis commented, giggling and kissing Harry’s face _“I don’t know about you guys, but one of the first things that made me pay a little more of attention of him was exactly that. The fact that we didn’t get to know how he looked like. I don’t know if that’s the same for you guys, but for me it was. We got curious”_

 _“Yeah, I noticed that, actually”_ Harry said, his hand on his chin.

 _“He doesn’t like to assume, you know, guys,”_ Louis laughed and looked at Harry, biting his bottom lip, _“but he took that long to tell you guys about himself, because he really liked this, you know? The curiosity!”_

 _“No, no, no!”_ Harry laughed, trying to put a hand on Louis mouth, _“Louis makes it sound like it’s a bad thing! It’s not! It’s not that, you know, I liked you guys to be curious about me! It’s just that after some time, my account got too big and then I was kind of afraid, I don’t know!”_

 _“Liar!”_ Louis said louder, both of them still laughing and holding each other’s arms _“This thing of ‘I was insecure about myself’ doesn’t make any sense with you!”_

_“Of course it does!”_

_“No, it doesn’t! Have you ever looked at yourself?”_

_“Shut up”_ he kissed Louis’ lips quickly _“The truth is that I got too comfortable with not showing myself to get out of that. But I’m really happy right now. Next question, before Louis start talking again._ ” He looked at Louis trying not to laugh and look down at his phone again _“Why did you pay attention on Louis?”_

 _“That’s kind of rude with me,”_ Louis commented, his eyes serious at the camera.

_“No, no. That’s not the point. Guys, I can’t just… Answer that, because… There’s no explanation. It just kind of happened.”_

_“Yeah. Next one,”_ Louis said looking at Harry’s phone _“You sometime regret living together? What kind of question is that? Of course not!”_

 _“Good to know,”_ Harry blinked at Louis and got a slap on his arm as a reply, _“But yeah, of course we don’t, guys.”_

_“Next one. Would you guys change something about each other?”_

_“Doesn’t that sound like that song of Bruno Mars?”_ Harry looked at Louis, singing lower _“I wouldn’t change a thing about you, ‘cause you’re amazing just the way you are”_

 _“No, the lyrics aren’t even like that”_ they laughed and looked at the camera again _“No, we wouldn’t. I mean. I wouldn’t change a thing about Harry. I like him this way”_

 _“Good, isn’t it?”_ he blinked at the camera _“Same for me. Wouldn’t change a thing about Louis. And, c’mon, guys, tell me. Do I need to? Do I? No, no, I don’t! Amazing just the way he is”_

 _“And I really hope you’re not trying to put that song in your words again, baby, because you’re failing again”_ and when Harry started to laugh and grab him by his waist to come closer to him and start biting Louis’ neck, Louis looked at the camera _“I think this video is over here. Sorry if we didn’t- ouch Harry! Be gentle! Sorry if we didn’t answer your question, we have a life forward do make more videos. I see you later!”_

(…)

 

“We have to go out today”

“What?” Louis looked over his arm, “Why?”

“Grocery.”

“Grocery? Oh, please, don’t.”

“Grocery” Harry sat on the sofa next to him, pushing Louis’ legs up to his own legs.

“That’s the bad side of leaving mum’s house,” Louis commented, his arm over his eyes again.

“What? Having to pay to survive by yourself?”

“No. Having to go out to buy the things we need to survive.”

“Aw,” he took Louis’ hand on his, kissing it quickly “I can go alone if you prefer”

“No, I’m going with you. Just not now.”

“Lou, talking about your mother, did you have that conversation with her?”

“What conversation? That one?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“No.”

“Louis, why not? You called her last night, I saw.”

“I know, but I just didn’t know how to bring the subject up the conversation.”

“But that’s the simplest part!”

“You say that because it’s not your mother, Harry, c’mon” Louis looked at Harry and rolled his eyes, “Tell me how could I bring it? Like. Hey, mum, I’m gay and never told you. Harry’s my boyfriend, by the way.”

“Yeah, that’s a good manner.”

“You have to be kidding” he got up, walking to the kitchen, “Things are not easy like that, Harry.”

“Louis, I just can’t get you. The other day you said that she already knew. If she already knows, what’s wrong with just saying that like a simple thing?”

“Again. You say that because it’s not with your mum!”

“It’s not with my mum because I actually already had this conversation with her since the day I discovered I might was bi”

“Oh! I’m sorry if you’re always right and mature in everything you do!”

“Louis, it’s not like that, you know I don’t mean it.”

“You do. You don’t have to be afraid of assuming it, Harry!”

“I’m not afraid of anything, Louis! I’m not like that!”

“See? Super mature Harry again! My honor upon everything!”

“Oh God, you’re kidding right?” Harry’s standing in front of the sofa, looking at Louis drinking his tea in the kitchen with a sassy smile on his face.

“Why would I be?”

“Because that doesn’t make any sense!”

“Well, you should be mature to recognize the things you yourself say as well. Being mature only on your discourse doesn’t mean anything, you should know”

“Are we truly fighting now?”

“Yes, we are.”

“I just can’t believe that.”

“I’m starting to doubt about your intelligence.”

“Louis, c’mon!” Louis walked to their room and Harry went behind him, “Where did this come from?”

“I think you know, you’ve been here the whole discussion too.”

“Oh, my fucking God” he sat on the bed, “Why are we fighting?”

“Because you’re pressing me to have a conversation with my own mum, about my own life!”

“That’s about my life too, don’t you forget! I’m your boyfriend and I just think she has to know that! That her own son is living with his boyfriend! Is that too much of asking?”

“She already knows, Harry! That’s the fucking problem! I just don’t want to have this embarrassing conversation with her! It’s useless!”

“Useless? Useless, Louis?”

“Useless!”

“You promised me!”

Louis rolled his eyes, striping off his shirt and walking to the bathroom, “Okay, honor boy, I’m gonna do what you want me to do, okay? Not through the phone though.”

“How are you going to have this conversation with her, then? She doesn’t even come here visit us!”

“I’m gonna go there, to her house,” he said, closing the bathroom door, leaving only his head out, “and maybe I’ll stay there.”

 

(…)

 

arryLouis knew he had done shit the instant he closed the door. He knew the moment he said those words, he would lose his right to be angry at Harry. He knew he had promised.

Promised two things. Broke both of them.

I mean. No. He hadn’t broken the promise of talking to his mum about Harry, no. He just thought that it wasn’t necessary. Because he was sure that she already knew and that probably she would laugh at him and say “oh, Louis, really? You’re telling me that now?”, and he’d be the silly person of the story.

To be honest, Louis thinks that Harry’s wrong because he just won’t understand that Louis’ family is different of his own. He truly thought that Harry’s and Anne’s relationship was great, how they’d always talk about things. They had the habit of having a conversation. It’s probably healthy and it makes them more than mother and son. They would be friends. Best friends.

But Louis also thinks that those things just can’t be… Forced. He never had this habit with his mum or his sisters or anyone. It’s hard for him to call his mum and say “we have to talk about how I feel about some things and how you feel about the same things”.

Louis wanted to tell Harry that it wasn’t easy for him as it was for Harry.

But Louis just couldn’t, because he couldn’t find the right words in his head, and then he would be angry and say things he shouldn’t.

And the worst part is that Harry wouldn’t even say bad things back to him. He would just watch Louis close the door, sitting still on the bed, clearly hurt. And what would Louis do? Run. Close the door and stay in the bathroom doing nothing but think how stupid he was to be so rude with the person he loved the most in this world.

Until the moment he would get up and open the door again, to see Harry still quiet, lying on the bed, looking up at the roof, still sad. He sighed and walked until he was sitting beside Harry.

“Babe?” Harry doesn’t answer, doesn’t move, but Louis knows he’s paying attention, “I’m sorry.”

“Are you now?”

“I am. I swear. I know I’m stupid, I’m sorry.”

“You said you  wouldn’t say that again.”

“I know I did, I promised. And that’s why I’m stupid, I broke a promise”

Harry sighed but rolled his body until he was facing Louis, “You’re stupid. But it’s a silly promise. Come here. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry again. I love you,” Louis said letting Harry cuddle him, closing his eyes against his neck.

“I love you too. I get sad too easy.”

“I get angry too easy.”

“That’s true. I don’t even know why we started to fight, to be honest.”

Louis sighed, nodding and kissing Harry’s neck, “Let’s sleep?”

“Yeah. Good night.”

Louis moved his arm forward, turning off the stand light and letting his body relax around Harry.

And as he closed his eyes, he just prayed to not let himself lose Harry to his anger.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> It's so good to be back! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, though it's a bit sad.   
> Oh, and talking about sad, hold your breath. Sad things are coming.   
> I'll be back soon enough! Love you guys, thank you so much for reading!  
> Tell me what you think, tell me everything! I'm always here for you guys!  
> See you!!

Harry doesn’t like to think he’s a person who keeps his hurt.

Actually, he doesn’t, because he doesn’t even try to pretend he’s not hurt. If he’s hurt, he’s hurt. If you hurt him, you’d know you did. It would be in his eyes.

It’s not like he acts different. The difference on him is very gentle, but you’d still notice. A smile that doesn’t show here, a giggle he doesn’t do there, the silence when it’s not welcome. The words when they’re not welcome. Gentle. But still there.

He’s such a good person, though. It’s so, so easy to make it better. So, so easy to make him forget. But you have to learn it. You have to read between the lines, see the littlest things. Watch him carefully, and he’s yours.

With Louis, it’s quite the same. The crucial difference between them, is that Louis shows his anger in words and actions and he does act different. He does treats you the way you deserve – or not – to be treated, and he makes you see exactly how much you hurt him, how much you’re losing when you don’t have him in hands.

And these two behaviors combined…

Well.

 

(…)

 

The thing is: they can’t stop fighting.

Silly fights, the kind of fight that won’t exactly hurt your feelings, but the kind of fight that makes you annoyed with the other person at the point of just turn around and leave them talking to themselves.

Can you imagine how much Louis _hates_ it?

Well, if you can’t, let me tell you. Very much. Like, a whole lot.

And the worst part of it, is that it’s kind of constant since almost a week ago. Every _fucking_ day, they fight because of a different silly thing.

Like the day before. It was a Thursday, a common Thursday, and they did exactly what they do every night: arrived from work, took a shower together, shared a kiss or two (and may or may not a quick handjob) under the water and sat on their sofa, with a cup of tea in their hands to watch TV.

But then, Harry suddenly said he wasn’t feeling like watching criminal shows just for once. And, well. Louis didn’t take that really well.

“And why the fuck not?” Louis asked annoyed, looking at Harry.

“I just don’t. Can’t we watch another thing? Just for tonight?”

“I don’t think so” he sighed, looking at the TV.

“But Louis…” Harry looked at him, his voice slow, his eyes moving down to his neck, where his lips started to peck.

“Don’t start with that,” Louis moved away from him, leaving the sofa and walking to the kitchen “ _I_ am not in the mood”

“I didn’t mean like that! Just kissing you!”

“I’m still not in the mood”

Harry sighed, but didn’t reply. Just changed the TV channel to another other than Louis’ favourite.

“I said I didn’t want to fucking change it, Harry” he said when he came back to the living room, holding a glass of water and realizing what Harry had done.

“I said I fucking wanted to, Louis.”

“You’re so fucking immature!” he rolled his eyes, his voice louder “You know what? You can be there watching your fucking show, I’m gonna sleep.”

When Harry didn’t reply and didn’t even look away from TV, Louis bit his tongue, angry and said even louder “That’s why sometimes I want to leave. Just that.”

And even still not looking away from the TV, Harry bit his lip and sighed.

 

(…)

 

“We should make a video” Harry suggested on a Saturday night “I mean, it’s a while since we made the last one.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

Louis looked away from his laptop to look at Harry by his side in the bed, holding his own computer. He throw his head backwards, thinking.

“I don’t really think we should make this amount of videos.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” he sighed, passing his tongue through his bottom lip, “maybe they could be tired of us. I mean. My account has only videos, lately. It looks more like some kind of Youtube Channel than anything else.”

“I thought it was a good thing?” Harry raised his eyebrows, his glasses falling a little bit on his face.

“Me too. But I don’t really know anymore. I don’t know if I want to… Let everyone know about our lives, you know?”

“Baby, we are only doing this because we had agreed with that. Us, together. I don’t want you to feel pressured or-“

“It’s not like that, Harry, for God’s sake!” Louis sound pissed and Harry shut “I know we had agreed with that, you didn’t press me to do anything. I just think I changed my opinion. Just that.”

“Is there some… Specific reason?”

Louis sighed.

Yes. Actually there was some specific reason. Maybe a stupid specific reason, but still. It’s just that Louis never was like that, you know? I mean, he loved everything he did with Harry, but-

What if it’s not permanent? What if it’s not-. Ugh. He hates thinking about that, but he has to. Nothing is permanent, right? And the things were starting to get even bigger than before, and more people were watching them, and wanting to know more about them and it kind of made Louis panic a bit. What if they just broke up sometime? It would be so bad to explain… See? They’d have to explain it! To strangers! Isn’t that an absurd?

“Maybe.”

Harry sat on the bed, looking at Louis, worried, “What’s wrong, love? Are you okay?”

“I am, yeah, don’t worry” he tried to smile “It’s just-“

“What?” Harry asked when Louis didn’t continue to talk “What is it, Rainy? You can tell me anything, you know that, don’t you?” he raised a hand, stroking Louis’ cheek.

“I do,” Louis took a deep breath “It’s just that I’m afraid of- Harry, people break up.”

“I know?” Harry looked confused, his hand still on Louis’ face “And?”

“Harry, it could happen to us.”

“Baby, it won’t-“

“It could!” Louis moved his laptop away from his lap and looked at Harry’s eyes “It could, though.”

“Why are you even thinking about that?”

“Because, Harry, this is real life! We fight a lot, we could break up any moment and-“

“Louis, for God’s sake, they’re just silly fights, I’m not loving you any less because of that!”

“You’re too romantic, that’s your problem, we can’t-“

“Is that a problem now? Me being romantic? Is that a problem?”

“Harry, you’re not getting what I’m trying to tell you here”

“Yeah, I’m really not getting what you’re trying to tell me here” he said, firm, “Could you explain me?”

“I’m trying! If you didn’t fucking interrupt me at each ten seconds, I would-“

“You’re saying shit, how could I not interrupt you?”

“I’m saying shit? Okay, then, Harry. I’m not saying anything else.”

“Oh, c’mon. And then you say I’m immature. Say it! You started it, now finish.”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Really? I’m just trying to understand you!”

“I don’t think you are. I’m sleepy. Good night.”

Harry watched Louis move with his back to him. He sighed and stood up, walking to their bathroom and staying there for a little bit, staring himself on the mirror.

Fighting was exhausting. Everything was exhausting lately. Everything he wanted was to come back to a couple of weeks before and have his life back. I mean, it had only began, it couldn’t just have over so quickly. He was so happy…

He sighed again before grabbing his toothbrush and quickly brushing his teeth. When he came to bed again, he slept without any more words, just lying with his back turned to Louis’.

On the morning, though, the first thing Harry did when he woke up, was pass his arm around Louis’ waist, bringing his chest close to Louis’ back and putting his head on his boyfriend’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered close to Louis’ ear “I’m really sorry. I know I can be annoying.”

“It’s okay” Louis whispered back, caressing Harry’s hand “I can be really annoying too.”

“I love you. A lot.”

“I love you too.”

“Can you turn around and kiss me? I didn’t get my good night kiss last night”

Louis grinned and turned around, passing his arms around Harry’s neck and pecking his lips “Hi”.

“Hi” Harry replied smiling, kissing his lips quickly again and moving his face into Louis’ neck, inhaling deeply and kissing all over his skin “My pretty boy.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s chin and approached, kissing him deeply.

“Morning breathe…” Harry whispered, but kissed Louis’ as deeply as before.

“Fuck that. Fuck me.”

Harry smiled before lying on top of Louis.

 

(…)

 

On the next Friday, it was a rainy night. They were both back from work, hair wet and long sweaters, watching TV. Louis had his head on Harry’s thighs, sharing popcorn.

When the phone rang, Harry throw his head backwards, shutting his eyes and praying for the call to end quickly. Louis got up from his spot to pick up the phone.

“Hello? Oh. Hi, mate. No, we’re in home. Why?” a pause, Louis putting one or two popcorns in his mouth, slowly chewing while looking forward without any particular focus “Oh. Yeah, that’d be nice. I’m gonna ask Harry” he put the phone away from his mouth and stared Harry, who was looking at him curious “It’s Zayn. He’s asking if we wanna go to their place to drink”

“Say no” Harry whispered, turning to look at the TV.

“Why?”

“Because I’m like super tired and don’t wanna go out”

“We’re not going out, we’re going to their place. Staying in there. We don’t even have to change clothes.”

“But I wanna stay in _our_ place!”

“Harry, c’mon!”

“ _Baby_ , c’mon!”

“Listen, Zayn,” Louis moved the phone close to his mouth again, changing the focus of his vision, “We’re gonna be there soon. Wait for  us to get drunk. Haha. See you.”

And when he put the phone back on the center table, looking at his boyfriend again, Harry was open mouthed.

“I thought I said I didn’t want to go.”

“But I do wanna go. So we’re going!”

“Louis, no!” Harry said, watching Louis walk away again, “I’m too tired, I don’t want to! Plus, it’s raining!”

“Why not? God, we spend every fucking days of our lives in this flat, never going out besides for work-“

“That’s not true! We always go out, Louis!”

“We don’t. Most part of the time we’re just in. The boys come here to drink and stuff.”

“Don’t make that sound like it’s not fun, you know it’s-“ he watched Louis taking his clothes out of their closet and quickly dressing them, “Louis! Is that whar you’re really doing?”

“Yes, it is,” he looked at Harry, serious, while putting his black shirt on, “And if you don’t wanna go, I’m gonna go by myself.”

“But it’s raining!”

“And? We have a car, don’t we?” he grabbed his keys, “Plus, if I wanted to stay in, I’d rather be in my mum’s. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. See you.”

And when Harry heard the door shutting, he was still standing in the middle of their room.

“I love you too” he murmured, but only to himself to hear.

 

(…)

 

If Harry said he slept that night, he would be lying. Louis wasn’t home and he had left with a _fucking_ rainstorm and didn’t even have sent him some good night text or anything. Absolutely nothing.

Well, the fact that his phone didn’t ring that night was kind of good too – if something bad had happen, it would. So it meant that Louis had arrived at Liam and Zayn’s safe.

But, of course, it didn’t make it any better. Harry spent his night rolling across their bed, which was too empty and cold to be classified as _theirs_. At some point of the night, he got up, walked to the kitchen and made himself a tea, almost making a second one, but, hey, Louis is not home.

He thought about texting. He actually took his phone and typed a long text about how sorry he was, and how much he loved Louis, but didn’t send it, because, well. Louis was probably drunk right now. He could send him back a text apologizing too, as much as he could tell Harry to fuck off and drink in peace.

And, plus, say those words Harry just hated to hear again. Those ones. About regretting moving in with him.

So. So, yeah. Let’s wait until the next morning. They would make it better. He was sure.

But, for that, the hours would have to pass faster.

 

(…)

 

When the front door opened again, at 6 a.m., Harry was on the sofa, glasses on and blanket thrown over of his body. He was messy asleep, his neck in a probably not much comfortable position and his forehead touching the back of the black sofa.

Louis bit his bottom lip. _So pretty_. He closed the door, carefully to not wake Harry up, and walked to him. He sat beside Harry’s body, putting his hand on Hrry’s hair, caressing it.

He was so stupid. He knew he was as soon as he closed the door. He just shouldn’t have said those things to Harry, that was so mean of him. It was just so understandable that his boyfriend didn’t want to go out… Louis really, really should appreciate more the fact that Harry loved to just be with him.

He didn’t come back because… Fuck, he himself didn’t know why he hadn’t come back and apologized right in the moment he realized how stupid he was. At the end of the day, he didn’t had fun. Drank a sip or two of beer and spent all night looking at his phone, waiting for a text, just something from Harry.

And now… Now he was back. As soon as the sun raised, he came back to his boy, only to find him asleep on the sofa, probably waiting for Louis.

“Harry?” he asked, softly, still caressing Harry’s hair, “Love? Good morning. I’m home.”

“Hm?” Harry opened his eyes a little bit, looking at Louis confused “Louis?”

“Yeah, baby. I’m here. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pick up that stupid fight, I’m so stupid!”

“You’re home…”

“Yes, I’m home. I’m home, where I shouldn’t have left only for a second last night.”

Harry only smirked, sleepy. He moved closer to Louis, sitting on the sofa and throwing his body on Louis’, breathing on Louis’ neck, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, kitten. Missed you so much. Couldn’t sleep all night thinking of you.”

“Me neither,” he moved his head, making himself comfortable on Louis’ shoulder, “Couldn’t even be in our room. Too much of you there…”

“Aw… I’m so sorry, love…”

“It’s okay,” he smirked again, looking at Louis’ eyes, “Boo doesn’t react the same, though. He’s there in our room, sleeping on your pillow”

“Boo is unique” he laughed a bit, “I’m sorry again”

“Shush,” he pecked their lips together for some seconds, “Stop apologizing.”

“I’m sorry,” he laughed when Harry rolled his eyes, “I’ve fucked everything up. Even fucked with Liam and Zayn’s night.”

“Complaining?”

“Yes,” he nodded, watching Harry play with his shirt, “I’m very annoying when I’m missing something. Or someone. You.”

“You don’t ever have to pass through that.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Harry said, staring Louis’ eyes, and kissing his lips after.

A promise is a promise. And Louis trusted Harry his life.

It was probably okay then.

 

(…)

 

At the night, that Saturday, while Harry was sleeping attached to Louis’ chest, everything Louis could think about was how fucked he’d be if he ever had to be without Harry.

Not that he would. No, he probably wouldn’t, he wouldn’t be stupid at of leaving. Ever. And Harry wouldn’t either. So. No problem with that.

But, like. _If._ _If_ it happened, it would be so bad, so… Ugh.

He held Harry tighter thinking of that, kissing his forehead, his sleepy face moving a little bit, his lips forming a little pout. Louis giggled and kissed it.

Too good to be over. Wouldn’t be over. Not now. Not ever.


	19. AUTHOR NOTE: COME READ!

Hey, guys! Oh my God, I can't even believe I'm back here, that's just insane! Let me tell you all what happened through all these years...

Well, when I started this fic, I was super in love with 1D fandom and it was my addiction at those times... I was still in school, I think, and then I started to study to get in uni, and then I actually started uni. All that made me kind of crazy, to be honest, and I felt a little too down to write. 

Plus, I think you guys may have noticed, but I'm definitely not a native in English Language, and it was kind of frustrating for me to want to write something and I just couldn't express myself the way I wanted because it wasn't Portuguese (my official language) and I had so many difficulties to write this thing!

And you may remember that, but my cousin, who I called Is, was the one who checked it all for me because her English is definitely better than mine, but you all kept telling me the mistakes and typos and all shit that were still all over the chapters that I got mad with her because she DEFINITELY wasn't checking it right. 

Adding that with my difficulties and how my life was getting crazy made me just... Leave and stop writing. But it started to make me feel bad with myself... I really like this story, I love that people wanted to translate it to other languages, even though it was full of mistakes. I've had so much support and you guys were always so good to me! 

So yeah. I decided that I'll finish this. I can't promise you when it'll happen, but it will. I already know what to write in each one of the chapters and how it will end. AND! Now I'm older and my English is better, so I'm reposting the chapters after checking them all again and removing the mistakes and typos.

Thank you for everything, and remember that MY ASKBOX IS ALWAYS OPEN FOR YOU GUYS!

Love you!


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years...  
> Okay, not 84, but almost 3! Almost 3 years since I've updated, and that's just embarrassing, to be honest. I'm really, really sorry, guys. But I explained it on the previous post I wrote here (go read it, if you haven't!), and I hope you guys can forgive me.
> 
> Well, as promised, I'm finishing this story. We'll have 25 chapters, including Epilogue, and I have all of them planned already. I hope I can finish this within the next few months, and your reviews and kudos always help a lot!
> 
> I wanna say a BIG thank you to all of you guys, who through all of these years have been so great and have NEVER forgotten about this story. Also, I wanna say THANK YOU, YOU'RE JUST INCREDIBLE, to all the people who are translations this story to other languages, that's just unreal, guys! I'm so honored, you have no idea. I hope all the readers of this story, those who are all over the world, can forgive me for my lack of consideration. I feel awful. But I'll make it better, and I'm really excited to write the rest of this fic! I feel like you'll love what I've planned for those two. It will be really cute, I promise.
> 
> Also, a big, big, big THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU to my best friend, Jenna (who I, believe it or not, met because of MY ASKBOX IS OPEN), who agreed to check the chapters for me and clean out all my mistakes. It's just so hard to express myself in another language that is not my own, and she's always helping me with that and with so many other things. Thanks, Jenny, you're amazing!
> 
> That's it. PLEASE, tell me what you think. It won't take long until I update again, maybe I'll be back in a couple of days or weeks. See you very soon!

Harry likes to think he’s a patient guy. He only fights when he feels like no other thing can be done for whatever it’s happening. Even then, he wants it to end as soon as possible, with the least offensive things said as possible, because he hates to think he’s hurting someone he loves.

  
Even when fighting, he tried to keep things to himself as much as possible. Sometimes he feels like a couple of true facts are fighting and hurting him to get off of his chest through his loud voice, through yells and accusations, but he won’t do that, just because he will think about the person who he’s fighting with first – he doesn’t want to hurt them.

  
It happened with his sister and his mother before and with Liam, a couple of times when they were children. He really feels like the things that annoy him the most need to be said, but he just can’t let the words leave his mouth – they don’t deserve to be told hurtful things, because, you know, he’s the one getting annoyed with whatever it’s happening.

  
Harry likes to  think that it’s not people’s fault he’s getting annoyed by whatever they’re doing – he’s the one feeling it. They’re just being themselves. It’s his responsibility to feel whatever he’s feeling, and it’s his own fault to get annoyed or to control his anger. He likes to think that when you do that, you can make life easier. Empathy. That’s what the world needs the most, and Harry likes to keep it in the smallest parts of his life and his days.

  
But Harry hates feeling that the situation is being unfair to him. Justice is a very important thing for him, and he also likes to preserve it in his actions and his days. Maybe the lack of justice is exactly what makes him lose the control of his actions and let whatever he’s thinking and feeling come off of his chest, in words or actions; Because, you know, Harry has a limit too like everyone else.  
  
(...)  
  
When they open the door to their flat that day, Louis feels exhausted. That Thursday felt like it was just endless and all he wanted was to sleep and to be dead to the world for at least ten hours.

  
Working is great, he really likes being around music all day, talking to people, getting to know their music tastes, and have new recommendations each day. The problem is that sometimes he feels like works consumes his life in a way it shouldn’t be allowed.

  
Don’t get him wrong, but he had never had a job before. Not a full time one, at least and that makes all difference. You’re spending your day in a place that’s not even yours, making a money that definitely is not going into your pockets, and it feels like his time is being…  Waste.

  
Good thing is that Harry was there with him so at least he’s not losing any time with him now that they’re working. The fact that his job is at the same place as your boyfriend’s is good, but is also bad…

  
They wouldn’t get tired of each other, would they? The idea of getting tired of Harry sounds absurd in Louis mind, but, he didn't know! That could happen! It happens with thousands of couples every day, it happened with his mum and dad, and with Harry’s parents too! What wasteif Harry got tired of him?

  
He ignores that thought while he gets in the shower, staying quiet under the spray for a couple of minutes before he felt arms circling his waist. His lips smiled by themselves and he felt Harry’s forehead against shoulder blades. His right hand went to Harry’s wet hair and he caressed it.

  
They couldn’t get tired of each other, even though their bodies were exhausted. Their love was not only inside of their bodies – it was inside their hearts and minds.  
  
(…)  
  
“Lou, why is internet not working?” Harry asked, trying for the fifth time to get on Tumblr, but there was no sign of their wifi.

  
“I don’t know,” he said from kitchen. Louis’ head appeared from kitchen doorway looking at Harry’s body on the sofa, “Maybe it’s a normal problem.”

  
“Don’t think so,” Harry said, a deep breath leaving his lungs through his lips, “that’s really weird. It’s not working even on my phone.”

  
“Maybe it’s the universe telling you to live real life,” Louis said, walking to living room, a cup in his right hand, “you know, like normal people.”

  
“Whatever you mean, it’s not funny,” he replied, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen, “you know just as well that I have not been online since lik e three days ago.”

  
“Oh, that sounds like an eternity,” Harry didn’t need to look at Louis to know he was rolling eyes right now, “Let’s watch a movie. It will be working when we finish, I’m sure.”

  
“I can’t. I need to pay my mum that money she gave us last month,” he said, shaking his head, “and if I don’t do it now, she will only receive it on Monday.”

  
“Oh.”

 

Harry looked at Louis to see him with his eyes glued to the window, the night sky reflecting on his eyes. Harry cocked his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.   


“What?”   


“I think I may know why internet is not working.”   


“And?”   


“I may have forgotten to pay that bill.”   


“Louis! Are you kidding me?!”   


Harry felt the anger getting bigger in his chest, and he was completely right to be angry – he had told Louis to pay that bill five times in the last two days.   


“What?! I’m not obligated to remember everything! I was tired-“   


“Except that you are! It’s not everything, it was one bill! Only one! And I remind you so many times-“   


“It’s done! You don’t need to keep-“   


“You need to be more responsible, Louis! Now our internet is out until at least Monday!”   


“Shut up! Why does it matter so much? Two days offline won’t fucking kill you!”   


“It’s not about internet, it’s about you forgetting important stuff!”   


“You sound like my mum right now! If I need to be called out that much, I’d prefer to come back to my mum’s-“   


“SHUT UP!”   


Louis silenced immediately. He’d never heard Harry yell like that. He’d never told him to shut up, not when he wasn’t clearly kidding or laughing. That was new. And that was serious.   


“Harry-“   


“No, shut up,” he got up, throwing his computer aside, “Shut up. I’m tired of that. I’m tired of you saying shit like that all the time when you fucking know it kills me when you  do! You know it hurts me and you just don’t care! I’m just tired of keeping after you, trying to keep this relationship, and this life of ours going on when you do nothing to help. I’m done.”   


Louis was mute. He couldn’t think of anything to say, because he was in shock. Harry’s words hurt because they were true. He could feel in his tone that he’d been keeping all that to himself in a long time. He knew Harry well enough to know it was too late now.   


“What-what are you doing?” he asked when he saw Harry throwing clothes in a bag, his face red and his eyes wet.   


He started to panic. Throwing clothes in a bag was never a good sign. Why would he do that?   


“I’m leaving. You don’t need to go back to your mum’s, you can stay here. If you want that much to see yourself free from me, I’m just helping you here.”   


“Harry, no!” he ran to hold Harry’s wrists, trying to make him look at him, “Why are you leaving? I don’t wanna be away from you, what are you talking about? I fucking love you, you know I don’t mean it when I say I wanna leave, I-“   


“You do! Of course you fucking do!” he screamed, pushing Louis’ hands away and zipping his bag, “You say that all the fucking time, and I’m just done. I’m done, Louis.”   


“Done with what? Us? Are you breaking up with me? Because I forgot to pay a fucking bill?”   


“It’s not because of a bill. And I hope someday you’ll understand that. Bye.”   


Louis was still in bedroom when he heard the front door shoot. And he couldn’t believe what had just happened.   


Harry was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing: I'm locked out of my account on tumblr (larryistakingcontrol), so I can't talk to you guys there anymore. I'm so sad, but ugh. Yeah. The boys' blogs are still up.
> 
> randomculrshere.tumblr.com  
> alwaysinrainymood.tumblr.com
> 
> go go go


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! As promised, here I am with the new chapter! It was checked by Jenna!  
> Thank you for reading!

Louis felt like a part of his body was taken from him. The word “regret” couldn’t even describe what he was feeling, and “guilty” wasn’t enough to describe how it was hurting in his chest.

He knew he wasn’t being fair to Harry and he knew how much it hurt his boyfriend (well, he doesn’t know if he even could call Harry that anymore, and it physically hurt), but he truly didn’t mean those words. He thought Harry knew him enough to know that. He’d never want to move back to his mum’s place once he felt how it was like to truly  _ live _ , and to have a reason to wake up and fight to survive every day. 

And now, the reason was gone.

All because he was a selfish, thoughtless brat who couldn’t control his own actions and words. Maybe he didn’t deserve Harry. Maybe it was good for him to leave and to be happy again, because with Louis, that definitely wouldn’t be easy because Louis wasn’t an easy person to live with and Harry was.

Harry was good, and so thoughtful. So kind and full of life, and love. Harry was a generous person. The total opposite of Louis.

Maybe they weren’t meant to be. Maybe Harry had found that out a long time ago, and just now he’d said what he felt.

It was too late. 

 

(…)

 

When Zayn opened the door to his place with Liam, he wasn’t expecting to see a Harry with a red, wet face and with a bag on his shoulder. The smile he had on his lips died instantly, just like the bottle of beer in his hand suddenly lost all its enchantment. Something really bad just happened with his best friend and the fact that Louis wasn’t with him was a really bad sign.

He didn’t need to say a thing. Harry just got into his arms, crying loudly, his tears making Zayn’s white shirt all wet on his shoulder. The bag on Harry’s shoulder fell to the ground and the sound made Liam, who was playing FIFA in their living room, get up to see what was happening with his boyfriend.

“Zayn, wha- Harry? Harry, oh god, what happened?”

But Zayn shook his head, his arms filled with a crying boy and his right hand caressing his curly hair. Liam got the message and just got closer, putting his arms around the two guys and waiting until Harry spoke. If he spoke. Whenever he wanted to.

He was their priority now. He needed them.

 

(…)

 

Louis was definitely a mess. To be honest, he couldn't even believe what had just happened. Harry had left. Left. He wasn't going to come back, he had taken his clothes and left . He was gone!

At first, he thought he was just kidding, maybe doing something to scare him or just to make him stop screaming and saying the things that  were hurting Harry. But then, Harry was crying. He was crying and it was hurting him just as much as it was hurting Louis.

And it took him a few hours to believe he wasn't going to see his boyfriend for now. Or any time soon. That he was not coming back and they weren't going to kiss and have makeup sex. Nothing. 

Had Harry just broken up with him? Like that? Would he just give up on them and forget everything they felt for each other? That wasn't very smart of Harry. At all! They were meant to be, they would always love each other, they've promised that enough times for Louis to believe!

Then he just got angry. He looked around and saw himself alone in that flat. They came here because they decided to share a life together! Harry leaving in their first months living together definitely wasn't in his plans! I mean, if he knew Harry would just do something like that, he'd never have left his mum's in first place.

It was so easy for Harry to leave! He yelled for the first time ever and then he was walking out. He hadn't even let Louis say something! He decided and left. Louis thought it wasn't fair at all. 

He thought about calling Harry and calling out his shit. Screaming, calling him bad names, telling him not to come back.  

But the idea of not seeing Harry anymore was just hurtful. 

His chest was so, so tight, he almost felt the physical pain. His face was wet and he was sobbing before he even saw it coming. His Harry was gone. 

He couldn't sleep that night, because he was crying too much for that.

 

[…]

"How could that happen, though? You two seemed so happy..."

Harry couldn't say it, but Liam's words were just making it worse. Of course they were happy. Of course it was like living a dream, an endless honeymoon sometimes. But sometimes they weren't. 

Harry couldn't reply though. He didn't want to be rude to his friends because they were helping him too much to be ungrateful. He just shook his head making himself smaller against the sofa. He wasn't crying anymore but he could feel the sadness inside his bones. In his mind, Louis' face was panicked, his voice shaky, begging him not to leave. But he did and he didn't even know how he did that. He pulled the blanket closer to his chest.

"You should sleep a bit," Zayn said, caressing Harry's hair, "You're really tired and maybe tomorrow you'll think differently. You'll watch your actions again and you can think better about that-"

"I've thought enough," his voice was shaky, husky because of him crying, the tears threatening to escape again, "I can't stay in a relationship like that, Zayn."

"That's what I don't understand!" Liam said a bit louder, but Harry's eyes were still focused on the blanket thrown on his body, "When you say it like that, it sounds like Louis was always awful to you, but you were always so happy and so in love! How-"

"Liam, I tried to be patient because I love him too  much. I thought I could just... Stay because our love was stronger than that, stronger than our differences. But I don't think it's enough. It takes more than just love for a relationship to work. You know that. I'm staying here for a bit, but I'm going back to mum's soon"

"This is not-"

"I don't wanna talk now," he said, taking a deep breath, "I just-"

"You don't need talk now or ever if you don't want to." Zayn said, looking in his eyes. Harry blinked, his throat tight, "You don't need to tell us anything. This is between you and Louis only."

The way Harry nodded his head was a way to say thank you and they knew that. 

 

[…]

 

Louis never left the flat that weekend. He was too sad to go anywhere and he couldn't even think about telling what happened to someone else. He thought about calling his mum, Niall, or Stan, but he couldn't. 

He felt like he had failed and that was just too humiliating to tell just now. 

He didn't even sleep in their bedroom. He couldn't look around, and see Harry everywhere; all those memories and his smell. He couldn't look at anything Harry liked or wore so he just spent his days in the living room, kitchen, and guest bathroom. He'd watch the days come and go through the window and couldn't make himself excited enough to go anywhere, to talk to anybody. Nothing.

Niall must have heard the news because he tried to call him a thousand times but Louis wouldn't pick up the phones. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts and his guilt. He wanted to call Harry as badly as he needed to breath but he wouldn't do that because he knew Harry was done with him. It'd hurt to much to be rejected again by the boy he loved more than anything.

Monday had come and gone, but Louis didn't even care to go work. Can you imagine how hurtful and exhausting it'd be to look into Harry's eyes. To look at him and think about him as a single man again because he wasn't his boyfriend anymore. How would he look at him without just crying in front of everybody?

Skipping work could be a really stupid and immature thing to do but Louis didn't really care – he was going back to his mum's soon anyway. It didn't matter if he went there or not because he wouldn't work there for long anyway, would he? 

He got to spend four days inside the flat. Alone. Ignoring the phone calls and ignoring the world around him. Wearing Harry's clothes and then spending the days in their bedroom, because he was just missing him too much. 

He was wearing a shirt of Harry's when Niall knocked his door on Wednesday. He must have been disgustingly awful, because the first reaction Niall had once he saw him was hug him close and tell him it would be okay. 

Well, at least someone was positive after all because he couldn't see his life getting any better, any time soon. 

 

[…]

 

"I'm worried," Harry said when he entered Liam and Zayn's place on Friday.

"About what?" Zayn asked, his attention on the tv in front of him.

"Louis."

It made Zayn look at him instantly. 

Louis hadn't been to work that week. That was just such a Louis thing to do, to ignore his life entirely, like it would make his problems just disappear. That made Harry so angry at him because he wanted Louis to fucking react and do something! Live! Fight for them, go after Harry, anything! 

But Louis was Louis. And that behavior was so, so him. Harry hated that he loved that as well because it was part of his boyfriend. Well, now ex-boyfriend.

That word made his chest hurt even after a week. He was still sad, he still cried his eyes out whenever he thought about the life he abandoned, whenever he showered, whenever he went to sleep on the couch. But he couldn't just forget his life. His work, his obligations... He had to keep going!

He loved Louis with all his heart, with all his soul, but he needed to think about himself first and about their health in first place. As a couple and as individuals.

"What happened?" Zayn asked, his voice also worried.

"I don't know. He still hasn't been at work! All week."

"Maybe he went back to Doncaster..."

"I don't think so," Harry sat on the couch, "His mum would have called me I'm sure. I bet you he didn't even tell her we broke up."

"Call Niall," Zayn suggested, touching Harry's shoulder, "I told him you were here, so he must know about Louis."

"I won't be stupid if I do that, will I?"

"No," Zayn reassured, "You'll just be you."

Harry smiled softly. 

Yeah. He'd just be himself.

[…]

"He's as bad as you think he would be," Niall declared when Harry called him that night. He chose to do that after taking a shower and when the boys had gone to their bedroom. He needed to be alone. He didn't want to just watch his reactions. That was what he was doing since it all got messy, "But he's asleep now."

"Are you there with him?" He asked, his voice louder, his eyebrows cocked. 

"Yeah," he said taking a deep breath, "A bit far from uni but I needed to do that for him."

"Oh."

Suddenly he didn't know what else to say. It hurt to know how sad Louis was but yeah. He wasn't expecting anything different judging by the way he knew Louis was.

"How are you?" Niall asked, his voice heavy.

"I'm... Yeah, I'm good."

"Cool. You know I really like you, don’t you, Harry?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then I hope you know I really don't wanna hate you, man. I get both of you but you need to get your shit together. I don't wanna take a side because you and I both know what side I'm taking."

Harry knew and he couldn’t protest.

Niall was right. They needed to get their shit together.

He just couldn't deal with that right now.

[…]

 

Louis waited until Niall was asleep to turn his computer on. It has been almost two weeks since the last time he’s done that, and since the last time he saw Harry. He was better now; he could do that.

Well, better was not the best definition but he wasn't like he was during the first few days. He still wasn't going to work – and to be honest he thought he didn't have a job to go to anymore – and he was still feeling like he was surviving and not living. 

But he didn't feel like his body was made of pain anymore so that was better.

He was good enough to know that going onto Harry's Tumblr wasn't the best choice right now but he did it anyway. He'd deal with the consequences later; he didn't care.

The first page was full of reblogs. He searched for new texts, but there was nothing there. He wanted so badly to know what the fuck Harry was feeling, if he was already over him and being fucking flirty on that site again, but no. 

He decided to to on the "answered" page. Maybe he'd find something there.

 

**Anonymous asked:** Where's Louis??? I miss your videos!!!

Sorry.. X

**Anonymous asked:** What have you been doing? I miss you so much... You promised you'd never abandon this account.

I'm not. X

**Anonymous asked:** Where the fuck is your boyfriend?? He hasn't been on his account in ages.

I don't know x

**Anonymous asked:** Why do I feel like you and Louis aren't in a good place?

We're not together anymore 

**Anonymous asked:** What's your relationship status?????

Single.

 

All that pain had came back again. 

Yeah, he was single and Louis was devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "SHOUT OUT TO MY EX! YOURE REALLY QUITE THE MAN. YOU MADE MY HEART BREAK AND THAT MADE ME WHO I AM!", As Jenna said.  
> I loved her comment, needed to put it here XD  
> See you soon!


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! See, it's not taking a while for me to update, is it? A couple of weeks, yeah, but nothing like 3 fucking years hahaha  
> Hope you guys like the new chapter.  
> See you soon!

 

Louis doesn’t spend his days reliving his past relationship with Harry. Like, at all. It’s just an accident that he’s always on his page on Tumblr and It’s just a coincidence that he knows exactly what time of day Harry is gets online to talk to people.

He just doesn’t care. It doesn’t make a difference to him that Harry is slowly becoming more and more happy and sounding more and more like himself online. Well, like his past self. Slowly, all his texts are coming back, all his thoughts, and all his beautiful words. Everything is getting back to normal, like all those months he had spent with Louis never existed in his life. Of course, the tone of his words aren’t happy or super excited. They’re serious but they’re kind. They’re sometimes sad but they’re also optimistic. It’s clear that he really wants to move on and to be happy again. Judging by the lack of the words “love”, “relationship”, “boyfriend”, or “Louis”, all that happiness is not including him.

Not that Louis expected that at this point. It’s been almost a month and a half since Harry had left and nothing changed. He’s still alone in that flat, still sad, and still hopeless about something getting any better. Louis is just watching as time passes. 

At some point, he just gave up on working. His intentions once were to come back to his job and face Harry. Then face all his responsibilities and everything he assumed once he left his mum’s. He couldn’t though. He couldn’t because if some day his reasons were based on just “I’m so mad at Harry, I can’t look at him”, and then “I’m so sad I’d cry in front of him and everybody else”, now it was just him not wanting to see if Harry was better than him just moving on. On living his life after the end of a relationship.  Now he was living with the money he and Harry had before and enjoying the flat until the money they paid for the flat to run out. Then he’d come back to Doncaster and finally move on.

Yeah, that was his plan. He wanted to stay there so their money – or their parents’ – wouldn’t be wasted, and those would be the days he’d spend thinking about the past, living the little of it that was left inside those walls. 

Then… Then he’d take care of himself and move on.

[…]

 

randomcurlshere:

_ I really need to go see my mum, but I’m just so lazy… Zayn and Liam’s  place is just so comfy, you guys have no idea. I love my  sofa! Mumma, I’m coming this weekend, don’t give up on me!!!! _

#i love my mum   #i’m just lazy    #randomthoughts    #promises

 

Harry posted the words and took a deep breath. Well, yeah. He really needed to go see his mum but laziness was not the reason he didn’t want to go. 

Truth is, Harry hadn’t even told his parents he was not with Louis anymore. He knows it was just irresponsible but he couldn’t, that’s the thing. It hurt to think about it and thinking about saying the words “break up” out loud to his mum’s pity eyes was just too much. 

So he waited. A month and a half living with Zayn and Liam later, he thought he was just disturbing them. Not that they’d ever tell him that. But he didn’t want to feel like he was intruding their lives as a couple. Plus seeing how much they got along made him sad to think that he himself couldn’t do that with his own relationship, even though he loved his now ex-boyfriend so much.

He was moving back to his mum’s place soon. He just needed to finish the month and to be brave enough to tell his boss he was about to leave his job again. He even thought about getting a place to himself but he couldn’t live alone. Harry was the kind of person who needed to really talk to someone every day and feel like he had company through his life and living alone was definitely not the right idea for him.

Later that day, Niall called them. He wanted them out to go out together because after the break up, they were avoiding any meetings to respect how sad Louis and Harry were. But now, they all should see each other again. They should act as the group of friends they were.

Harry didn’t want to go at first. He told Liam and Zayn that was the perfect opportunity for him to go see his mum and talk to her about coming home. His friends were upset but told him that was something he really should do. Talking to his mum, facing his feelings, and the consequences of his actions were a part of the process. 

So that was it. He decided he’d go home on that weekend and solve his future with his family. First things first.

 

[…]

 

“Really, Niall? Look at me. Do you really think I’m in the mood to go out and have fun?” Louis said from the sofa.

Niall was in the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking for something to eat. The flat was a mess and the fridge – and the kitchen in general – was as empty as it would be if it was abandoned. He shook his head, worried about his friend and made a mental note to do some grocery shopping for Louis.

“Really. That’s exactly why I think you should go. You shouldn’t be a mess anymore.”

“Well, it wasn’t you who was abandoned by your fucking boyfriend.”

Niall sighed, stepping closer to Louis. He sat on the sofa and touched his friend’s hand. Louis was reluctant but looked at him. 

“I want you to be happy. I promise.”

“Is he going to be there?” his voice was small, his eyes back on his hands.

“No,” Niall reassured, “He’s going to his mum’s this weekend.”

“Of course,” he rolled his eyes, “mummy’s little boy.”

“You should actually do the same,” but before Louis could reply, he added, “Next weekend. This one, you’re coming with us.”

He thought about telling Niall to fuck himself but he knew he was right. So he sighed. Well, Harry wasn’t going to be there anyway, so, why not? 

“Alright,” Niall smiled and started to cheer him, “I need to drink anyway.”

 

[…]

 

The pub was crowded, of course. It was actually surprising considering it was raining that night. Louis passed his hands through his hair, the wetness falling on his shoulders making the blue of his jean jacket darker. Niall was already there with Liam and Zayn, as he said in a text, but it was almost impossible to find their table with that many people inside the bar.

Finally he found them, the table on the corner, with a couple of bottles of beers on it, four heads nodding and laughing.

“Hey,” he said low, pulling a chair and sitting next to Niall.

“Lou, hey!” Liam said, smiling at him, “so good to see you!”

“Good to see you too,” he smiled softly, “It’s been a while.”

“It really has,” Zayn nodded, offering Louis a bottle of beer, “Drinking?”

“Yeah, sure but I thought about something stronger, I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I think I’m done with beers.”

“Believe it or not, it was the only thing Louis had on his kitchen until I brought him real food.”

“I’m a simple man! Plus, I-“

“Hey! Am I too late?”

Louis froze in place; the words stuck inside his throat. He’d recognize that voice  _ anywhere _ . He was there. He was fucking there, standing right behind him. Harry.

His first reaction was to look at Niall, who also seemed to be panicking. Harry must had given up on going to his mum’s and now he was there. Fuck, Louis felt like his world was turning because he  _ definitely _ wasn’t ready to see Harry yet. Not that Harry. That  _ single _ Harry.

“Oh- Hey! Hey, man!” Zayn broke the silence, getting up to hug Harry and bring him to seat beside him, “What happened with going to Holmes Chapel?”

“My mum had to travel with Robin for something, I don’t really know,” he sat down and when he did, he looked around, for the first time seeing who else was there. “Oh. Hey! Hey, Louis! And Niall, hi!”

He was surprised, Louis thought. But not in a bad way. That was Harry’s happy surprised voice. Oh, well.

“Hey,” Louis responded quickly, looking at the bar to see if the line was too long, “I’m grabbing something to drink. Does anyone want anything?”

“A beer for me, please,” Harry said, his voice kind of hesitant, not sure if he should ask Louis anything or not. 

“And one for me,” Niall said.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

But when he was really coming back, something caught his attention. Louis was a really good person, because he was really helping his ex-boyfriend, the one who had just left him. But Harry was not as good as him apparently because he was talking to an unknown man and he was definitely way too close to him to be considered something just friendly.

To be fair, Harry was just being polite and Louis knew that too. The guy took Liam’s seat because there was no one else on their table besides Harry. Each of the guys had gotten something else leaving Harry alone and vulnerable for that kind of situation. So a random man, a really beautiful random man, by the way, sat by his side and started talking to him, probably impressed by how pretty Harry looked in his jean jacket, black shirt, and tight jeans. 

All Louis wanted to do was go there, introduce himself as Harry’s boyfriend and tell the guy to try with another boy. But he couldn’t do that because he wasn’t Harry’s boyfriend anymore. Harry was single and that man could try it with him as much as he wanted if Harry wanted that. He wanted to be single. He left.

Louis, who was standing, frozen in place for a couple of seconds, surprised by the scene he was seeing, recovered his conscience and resumed his steps. Harry didn’t see how close he was until the moment Louis put the bottle of beer on the table, right in front of him, and left the other one in front of where Niall was before. 

Harry tried to say something, his mouth opening and then closing again. The guy next to him barely noticed Louis presence, concentrated on his conversation with Harry. But Louis didn’t care because all he cared about was looking right into Harry’s eyes to say.

“Tell the guys I’ll be around.” 

And then, he turned away.

 

[…]

 

“I think we should check on him,” Harry said for the third time.

“He’s fine, Harry, I just saw him by the bar,” Niall reassured, drinking his 7 th beer of the night.

“But he’s drinking a lot, I’m sure.”

“That’s what he needs,” Zayn shrugged, “don’t you worry that much.”

Harry threw himself against his seat, breathing heavenly and shaking his head. How could they not be worried about Louis? He was upset and he was drinking; that wasn’t a good combination. Of course, of course he’d see when that guy came, trying to hook up with him, and trying to get his number.

But, come on, he couldn’t believe Louis would think he’d do something like that. Get another person’s number, talking to them with those intentions when his recent ex-boyfriend was right in the same place. To be fair, he couldn’t do that even if Louis wasn’t there that night. It didn’t feel right when his heart belonged to another person.

It didn’t matter though because Louis’ reaction was  _ so _ something he’d do that he even lost the wanting of drinking. Now, all he was doing was sitting there, looking around and worrying about his stupid and beautiful ex-boyfriend. He wanted to talk to him so bad… Ask him how he was doing, why he wasn’t going to work, how long he wanted to stay in London… How he felt about him. Obviously, he couldn’t do that. Because of himself, and because of the reaction he was so sure Louis would have.

He was already thinking about leaving when something caught his attention. Louis was now so clearly drunk with a bottle of vodka in his hands, dancing so close to another guy that it made his blood boil. But it wasn’t just because he was dancing with another person, but the way he was just grabbing Louis too hard and too rough. Just not right. 

And then he was walking there and then he was too close. He just stood beside Louis and waited until he saw him.

“What? Tired of flirting around, Curly?”

“Please, Louis. Stop it.”

“Stop what?” he threw his hands upwards, the guy next to him leaving for another company to dance, “see, now you made him go away. Hey, come back!”

“Louis, don’t,” Harry touched his arm, “I’m serious, you should stop drinking.”

“Don’t touch me,” he moved his arm away from Harry’s touch, “and you should mind your own business. I’m good here, thank you.”

“You’re so clearly not.. Come on, let’s go back to the table.”

“You should go. I’m good here.”

“I’m not going anywhere and leaving you here.”

Louis was now mad. Really mad, his anger all over his chest, his eyes darker. He shoved the bottle of vodka into Harry’s chest, and when he finally took it, Louis looked at his eyes.

“Then you can stay here. If I fucking can’t go out to have fun without you to fuck it up, then I’m done. Just disappear from my life already, Harry. You’ve made a mess of it already.”

Louis was walking out of the bar and Harry couldn’t think about anything. He just parted right after him ignoring the thoughts of telling the rest of the guys he was leaving. He just needed to work this out with Louis. Now.

It wasn’t hard to find him once he left the pub. The rain was bad and making it hard to see but he still could recognize Louis trying to hail a cab but he wasn’t successful. Harry approached him, biting his lip and feeling the cold of the rain in his skin.

“I’ll take you home.”

“What the fuck, Harry!” he shouted once he saw Harry standing beside him, getting as wet as he was himself, but still looking serious, “Go back inside, I’m good by myself.”

“No, you’re not. Let’s go already, we’ll get sick if we stay here any longer,” he tried to pull Louis by his arm, but he moved away.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, stop! Can you please stop pretending you fucking care? Go back inside, go flirt with every fucking human being in there and leave me the fuck alone!”

“You’re such a child sometimes, I swear,” he touched Louis’ hand, pulling him, “I won’t leave you here and stop saying that, I wasn’t flirting with anyone.”

“Oh sure not, mister blonde haired, brown eyed guy.”

“You can say whatever shit you want, as long as you get in this fucking car right now. Don’t be stupid, Louis!”

Louis wanted to shout and to scream and to tell Harry to leave him alone, because he didn’t need to pretend to care about him. He was his fucking ex. 

But the rain was getting worse and the lightning was bad, and thunders louder. Harry’s car was just a couple of steps away. He wouldn’t be stupid.

“Fuck you.” 

Louis shoved Harry’s hand away from his hand, but walked towards the car. Harry sighed and followed him, pressing the buttons on the keys and making the car make a sound and light up. 

It was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, please, leave me comments! Tell me whatever you thought, what you think it's going to happen, and all your expectations.. It's fun to read.  
> Once again, Jenna reasured us this chapter is free of any mistakes.  
> See you!


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I know it took a couple of extra weeks for the update, but life happens and it sucks. Let me tell you: I love college, but it freaks me out, you have no idea.  
> Anyway! We're coming close to the end now! Three more chapters to go after this one. Well, two more chapters and then the Epilogue. I can't believe it!  
> This chapter had all my mistakes cleaned out by Jenna, so thaaaanks, Jenny, you're a great friend <3
> 
> PLEASE! Leave me comments, alright? It's very important.  
> Love you guys, see you soon!

[...]

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Louis said, looking at his hands. 

Harry doesn’t reply. He just keeps looking at the streets in front of him instead. The rain is still bad and he’s driving carefully trying to see clearly through the rain falling from the sky and to keep his heart calm.

Louis is in touching distance from him. He’s right there. Right by his side. He’s feeling this thing inside, this crazy feeling of wanting to get closer, wanting to tell him to stop being so stubborn, to stop making things harder for both of them. Harry knows their relationship is probably too fucked up now to ever work again but he just can’t control his feelings. Right now, all of the love for Louis he was trying to forget is coming right after him. Growing back inside of him choosing not to hide anymore.

“I’m serious, Harry. You should have just left me there.” Louis insists.

“You think I was going to leave you there? Soaking wet, freaking drunk, and completely lost? No, Louis, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I mean, you’ve abandoned me before, nothing new.”

That hurt Harry. He wanted to scream that he didn’t abandon Louis,just  that he was too hurt to keep trying. Too sad and too tired because their decision of living together wasn’t playing out the way it should have. 

“I didn’t.” he said low.

“Of course not,” he could see Louis rolling his eyes and looking outside the window, “maybe I’m just going crazy and you’re still living with me, right? This past month was just my imagination.”

“Louis, please don’t,” Harry said, resisting to closing his eyes, “We just… Please.”

“Please what, Harry?” his voice was louder, “Please fucking what? Am I not saying the truth? You did fucking leave, you did fucking abandon me, you did fucking give up on everything!”

“I didn’t! Oh God, Louis, how can you not see?” he lost a bit of his control, his voice getting louder. He was still careful with driving, choosing to making the car go slower in the rain, “I just couldn’t do that anymore! I was too tired, I was to exhausted, and you’d never stop threatening me that you would fucking leave! You were always saying how you regretted leaving your mum’s to move in with me! That fucking hurt a lot!”

“So what? We were supposed to talk about it, and you should have done that, Harry. Talked to me! But of course, the greatest man on Earth would just keeping it all to himself and decide for both of us about our relationship instead!” he took a deep breath, “You know what? I don’t even know why we’re talking about that. It’s not fucking worth it anyway. We’d never work out.”

Harry looked at Louis for a couple of seconds, absorbing his words. Did Louis really think that? He’d jump to his own his conclusions but it was really painful to hear that from Louis. 

Were they worth it? As a couple? Harry didn’t know. He couldn’t answer that question. It was a mystery for him too.

The rest of the way was silent. They didn’t talk anymore, even though both of them wanted to. Both of them were desperate to know how the other one was doing, what they were doing to pass time. How they were living without each other. But they couldn’t because their feelings were too strong. 

Harry stopped the car in front of their old building, the one Louis has been living since their break up. He turned the car off, taking a deep breath before looking at Louis. Louis did the exact same thing, and untangled the seatbelt from his body. He moved to open the door, but stopped and looked back at Harry.

“I need your keys.”

Harry’s eyes got wide.

“You what?”

“I need your keys. The keys of the flat. I need them.”

“Why do you need my keys?”

Louis looked at him as if he thought Harry was dumb. He put his back against the car seat again, looking at Harry.

“You think someone who doesn’t live with me anymore should have the keys of my flat?”

“But I-“

“Harry, stop,” he closed his eyes for a moment, “I’m, really drunk and really tired. I just want my bed. Can you please give me your fucking keys?”

“I’m not giving you my keys,” he insisted, “Go to sleep.”

“Harry, for God’s sake!” his voice was louder, “Give me the damn keys! I’m going to give them back to the landlord as soon as I move out.”

“You're moving out?”

“Yes?” he said, getting mad, “I’m not even working, Harry, how am I supposed to pay for the flat? Of course I’m moving out. Please, give me your keys.”

Harry kept looking at him. Louis was so beautiful.. Even when his eyes were a bit off because of how drunk he was and even with his clothes and hair wet from the rain. He was so pretty… Harry shook his head, looking away from Louis. 

“Go to sleep, Louis.”

“You’re so fucking stupid, Harry. I swear, you’re just so annoying.”

And with that, he left the car, shutting the door loudly. Harry watched him enter the building, his hands squeezing the steering wheel.  

 

[…]

 

alwaysinrainymood:

Sometimes I hate myself. I really do. I don’t know what just happens to me, especially when I’m in a situation I’ve been dreaming about for weeks. You know, when you have this opportunity you were really looking forward to and when it finally happens, you just screw it up? That’s exactly what I do. 

I regret so many things… I regret being so stubborn, I regret being so silly, and so ungrateful… I regret not being good for you. The worst is that I know I still am not. Every time I’m close to you, I prove it again that I’m not good enough for you. I want you to see the good in me so bad, but all I do is keep you far.

You know me, though. As much as I say you don’t, you’re the person who knows me the best and the person I love the most. I hope you know that deep inside, you’re my whole world. My whole heart. My whole life. Even though I’m not good enough for you, I hope you know that I wanted to be. I want you to be happy. Close or far from me. 

I love you. I hate myself for not letting you know that all the time. But I love you.

 

[…]

 

Harry couldn’t sleep for hours. He kept rolling on the sofa, but in his mind, there were pictures of Louis during that night. So beautiful, so stubborn, so incredible…  _ So _ Louis. 

Around 2 am, he decided he was tired of rolling around, both on sofa and in memories. So he got up and took a long shower, letting his body feel the warm water, the good smelling soap and the water around him. Maybe it wasn’t a good decision because he definitely didn’t want to wake Liam and Zayn up but he just needed it. 

When he finally went back to the sofa, he took a deep breath. He still wasn’t ready to sleep. So he turned on his computer. He could say it was just his routine betraying him, but that would be a lie – he went on Louis’ page because he was dying to know more about him because that was the way he had to keep him close. 

He let his eyes read the newest post he had written.

 

_ alwaysinrainymood _

_ Sometimes I hate myself. I really do. I don’t know what just happens to me, especially when I’m in a situation I’ve been dreaming about for weeks. You know, when you have this opportunity you were really looking forward to and when it finally happens, you just screw it up? That’s exactly what I do.  _

_ I regret so many things… I regret being so stubborn, I regret being so silly, and so ungrateful… I regret not being good for you. The worst is that I know I still am not. Every time I’m close to you, I prove it again that I’m not good enough for you. I want you to see the good in me so bad, but all I do is keep you far. _

_ You know me, though. As much as I say you don’t, you’re the person who knows me the best and the person I love the most. I hope you know that deep inside, you’re my whole world. My whole heart. My whole life. Even though I’m not good enough for you, I hope you know that I wanted to be. I want you to be happy. Close or far from me.  _

_ I love you. I hate myself for not letting you know that all the time. But I love you. _

 

His eyes were wet at the end of the post and his fingers moved to the heart at the bottom of the page.

 

[…]

 

randomcurlshere liked  alwaysinrainymood ’s post.

 

[…]

 

Louis was happier today. He had a little bit of a hangover, definitely not denying it, but he was happier. His heart felt weightless for the first time in a while. Maybe it was because Harry had liked the words he had written specially for him the day before, but that’s just a maybe.

He had a cup of tea in his hand, the day finally starting to turn into night. He hadn’t really done much that day just walked around the neighborhood and even bought a some fruits. It had been a long time since he had eaten fruit.

He had a grey hoodie on and the tv was loud but he wasn’t really paying attention. He decided he’d spend his time on Tumblr. 

Well, on Harry’s Tumblr.

That night was interesting because apparently Harry was as lazy as him. He had been replying to messages since a couple of minutes ago. Some of them were fun just like the one that asked him how much he hated listening to Liam and Zayn’s sex life, and all he said was “well, a whole fucking lot. I hope you read this, Ziam”. Oh, and the one asking about Niall being single, all he said was “Let’s make him an account so you can ask him!”.

But Louis was getting annoyed because lots of people were trying to catch his attention, asking him to say “what made his heart beat faster”, or if “he was seeing someone new.” Louis was actually afraid to read the answers, but Harry was always so effusive and would just say “too lazy”. He liked Harry being  lazy with that.

Someone asked him to make an “Honesty Hour”. Louis definitely got interested in that. He even clicked to ask him something on anon to do that because that would be just perfect.

And Harry agreed.

Louis caught himself reading all the things people asked him, refreshing the page at each 2 minutes.

 

Anonymous asked:

Be honest, Harry: what does make you horny the most?

Hmmmm… Maybe love. x

 

Anonymous asked:

Do I have to be sassy to make you like me?

Nah, I already like you xx

 

Beingrandomwithrandom asked:

Why did you and Louis break up?

 

Louis took a deep breath before reading his answer.

 

Beingrandomwithrandom asked:

Why did you and Louis break up?

Because we’re silly.

 

Oh well. It’s not bad, is it?

 

Alwaysinrandommood   asked:

Get back together with Louiiiis! Pleaasee!

I wish it was that easy, love. Oh, how I wish.

 

Not bad at all! 

Louis decided to make his own questions then. He carefully clicked on “ask anonymously” at each time, and couldn’t stop talking to Harry like this, just like they did at the very beginning.

 

Anonymous asked:

Why isn’t it easy, Harold?

Because we’re both stubborn.

 

Anonymous asked:

You two should just talk…

I know! But it’s fucking hard, you have no idea.

 

Anonymous asked:

I think he misses you…

You think so? 

 

Lookatmycurlsbeingrandom asked:

Why would you just do that? You clearly didn’t work last time, and you suffered a lot. Time to try new things, Harry. Don’t you think?

I… Yeah, maybe you’re right.

 

_ Maybe they’re right my ass _ , Louis thought.

Time to be more clear about that.

 

Anonymous asked:

You looked so pretty last night.

Oh, have you seen me last night? Why didn’t you talk to me?? Xx

 

Louis smirked, biting his lips and typing some more.

 

Anonymous asked:

But I did… xxxxxx

Oh! Oh. I’m sorry, I don’t really recall xxxx

 

 

“Come on, Harry,” he whispered, giggling to himself, “You can’t be so silly.”

 

Anonymous asked:

Really? That’s dangerous, though! You don’t recall even driving? I risked my life!

Whaaaaatttttt???? Xxxx

 

Louis laughed loud when he saw people’s reactions.

 

 

Alwaysinrandommood   asked:

Harry! Please, tell me you saw Louis last night!

I did…………………..

 

Lookatmycurlsbeingrandom asked:

Harry had an one night stand!!!!!!!

Noooooo I didn’t!!!

 

tobesillylikerandom asked:

where were you last night?

A pub with the guys! Xxx

 

Wtfrandomcurls asked:

Why do I feel like that guy is Louis?

You think? Xxxxxxxxx

 

Louis smiled, biting his lip. Harry seemed happy to think it was him, didn’t he? Maybe he could… Well, it was dangerous, but maybe he could risk a bit. 

 

Anonymous asked:

Stop being so silly... I’m coming off anon now, okay?

P L E A S E !

 

He took a deep breath before reading the reply to his last message.

 

Alwaysinrainymood asked:

Do you still love me?

Always did. Always will. With all my heart. xxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now click down below and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> randomcurlshere.tumblr.com  
> alwaysinrainymood.tumblr.com


End file.
